Capture that Man
by RiotFest
Summary: AU: He raised the four of them with love, but after one night, they leave him. 8 years later, they're after him, but one girl refuses to kill him. Will she stick with her mission or run off with the man she loves? China/Taiwan OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia © **

**it's a China/Taiwan thing again lol, I thought of doing a crime story or something like that cause that would be kinda cool. **

**Maybe a bit OOC or maybe a lot of OOC xD I'm sorry if you don't like OOC characters **

* * *

Yao Wang walked down the streets of Las Vegas looking for a certain American with glasses. The streets were filed with people, the buildings were big with neon lights, and many people were just gambling or drinking. The Chinese man un-buttoned his blazer jacket, he got out a cigarette and lit it. He took a puff out of the stick and blew smoke, letting the tobacco relax him.

'_Where is that damn American .' _Yao thought angrily as he keeps on smoking.

The long haired man saw a small girl running away from a man with a knife. Instinctively Yao would just leave her to fend for herself, but Yao decided to have some fun before he could get Alfred. The young Chinese man threw the cigarette off to the side and followed the them.

The girl was cornered in an alley, she clung onto the item she was holding and cowered as the big man neared her.

The ugly man grinned and held the knife high, "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING!" he yelled.

The girl screamed and threw the item back at the man with the knife. He laughed and said that still won't stop him from killing her.

As he was about to slash the girl, but a rock hit is hand causing the him to drop the knife. He turned around and saw Yao standing behind him with his hands in his pockets and had a look in his eyes that could make any person fear him. The man twitched and was about to pick up his knife, but stopped when he heard a gun cock. He looked up and saw that Yao was holding a gun and was pointing it at him.

"Don't you fucking dare." Yao said in a threatening manner.

The man was a bit scared, but he ignored that emotion. He walked up to Yao and looked down at him, since the man was a bit taller than him, and he sneered, "What are you gonna do about it shorty?"

Yao looked up at him and pointed the gun at his stomach. The man then had fear in his eyes, when he heard Yao whisper, "I'll kill you."

The Chinese then backed away from the big man and he quickly kicked him in the face, causing the big guy to fall hard on the ground. Yao simply stared down at him with no emotion, suddenly he heard a small voice and he turned his attention at the girl the man was about to kill. The long haired man slowly made his way toward the girl, he bent down to her level and asked her her name.

She looked at him with fear and replied, "M-Meimei…"

Suddenly Yao picked her up, which caused the girl to squeak in surprise. She looked up at him and saw he had gentle eyes now, Meimei relaxed and rested her head against Yao's shoulder.

"How old are you Meimei?" she heard Yao ask.

"I'm 10 mister…" She said softly, "What about you?"

Yao smiled faintly as he continued to walk to his apartment, which was pretty near.

"Let's see…I'm 19."

Meimei then began to play with Yao's pony-tail, "Wow that's pretty old!"

He chuckled at the child, "I guess so. Where are you from?"

Meimei looked up at Yao and smiled, "Uhm…I'm from Taiwan!"

"Really? Did you come here by yourself, young one?"

The young girl wrapped her arms around Yao's neck and muttered something. Yao stopped walking since he was already home.

He placed the girl down, he bent down on one knee, and used his hand to life up her chin.

The Chinese man smiled gently at her and asked, "What did you say?"

She averted her eyes and whispered, "My daddy smuggled me and my mommy, but just after a few days of being here…My mommy and daddy disappeared."

Yao looked at the young girl with sympathy and decided to kiss her cheek. He looked at her again and saw she was blushing. He smiled at her and ruffled up her hair a bit.

"Well little miss. Start calling me Aniki, because I'm adopting you. Plus the good thing is you have siblings! Well, adoptive siblings really." Yao grinned

Meimei looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes and a wide smile. Yao stood back up, he grabbed her hand, and used his free hand to open the door. They walked inside, and went down the hallway of the first floor. They both stopped in front of a door, Meimei watched as Yao took out some keys, he placed one key in the door and turned it. He opened the door and Meimei saw two boys that sort of looked like her age, they were playing with a foot ball, and there was this other boy, but he looked a bit older, he was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

The young girl tightened her grip around Yao's hand, she looked up and saw that he looked a bit irritated. He picked up the girl again and stood in front of the TV. The older boy looked up at Yao and sighed. He got up and took the football away from the two younger boys and pointed at the sofa. The trio made their way toward the couch to sit and wait for the announcement their elder brother was going to make.

Yao smiled at them and exclaimed, "This is Meimei aru! She's going to be your new sister!"

The man holding the young girl began to introduce each of her new siblings. Yao pointed at the older boy.

"That is Kiku. He's from Japan you see and his 14 aru. He was kidnapped by some guy in the mafia, but after he got away I found him near this restaurant called the Bamboo Forest."

The Kiku person nodded, he folded his arms, and laid back. The next person Yao pointed too was some strange boy who had a hair-curl that was really long, and Meimei could swear she could see a face on it.

"His name is Yong Soo, he is 9 years old. Heh, his story is quite…odd aru. This young boy was playing near the cargo crates by docks and he got locked in the crate and he traveled all the way from South Korea to here. Quite odd really."

Yong Soo giggled and hugged a stuffed panda bear that was near him.

Yao finally introduced the last boy, "That is Hong. Well that isn't his real name…You see, he doesn't remember his real name, but all he knows is that he's from Hong Kong. Sooo we just call him Hong aru."

Hong simply nodded and quietly said, "And I'm 11 years old too."

Yao grinned at his young siblings, "Welcome to the family Meimei."

Her new Aniki set her down on the couch and told all four of them that he was going to make dinner. The man walked away from the children and into the kitchen. Meimei then looked at the three other boys. Each one of them started to do their own thing, Yong Soo was playing with a truck, Hong was now clinging onto the panda his younger brother was previously holding, and Kiku turned the TV back on.

Kiku turned and saw his new sister was a bit scared so he called her out, "Meimei."

The black-haired girl looked up at Kiku and saw he was motioning her to come sit next to him. Meimei hesitated for a bit, decided to go sit next to him. The older boy handed her the remote control, she looked up at the boy and looked at him confusingly.

Kiku sighed and said to her, "You can change the channel if you want Meimei."

The young girl nodded and started flipping the channels, after a while of looking for a good show she stopped on this horror movie. She gave the remote back to Kiku and asked what kind of movie it was.

The Japanese boy rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, "Hmm…I know I saw this movie before, I just can't remember the title. I know for a fact though it's a horror."

The two of them sat on the sofa and after a while Yong Soo and Hong joined them. All four Asians watched intently as they saw violence, monsters, and other things a normal child shouldn't really watch. By the time Yao was done cooking, he came out to tell the little ones to come and eat, but as he went into the living room, he saw all the children watching a horror movie that was rated R. The man groaned and turned the TV off, the boys complained about not finishing it, but little Meimei was scared.

The family walked in the kitchen and ate in silence. Meimei sat next to Yao and watched as he filled her plate with fried rice, dumplings, and etc. After they were done eating, they cleaned up, and went to bed. The Asian girl watched as her new brothers got into their own rooms. Meimei felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Yao smiling at her.

"Kiku has a room to himself, Hong and Yong Soo share a room. You can sleep with me in my room aru." He offered kindly to her.

Meimei smiled and followed Yao to his room. The man told her to wait as he got out some clothes for her and himself. Yao handed Meimei a pair of basketball shorts and a purple T-shirt that was a bit big for her. She went into the bathroom and changed, as she came out she saw Yao taking his shirt off. At first Meimei was about to close her eyes shut, but as she was about to cover them she saw that her new Aniki had many scars on his arms. The young girl walked up to Yao and poked one scar that was on his stomach.

"Hey Aniki…How did you get so many scars?" She asked him.

Yao simply smiled and put on an orange shirt with a patch on the side.

"I'll tell you when you're a bit older aru." He said gently.

The long haired man picked Meimei up and placed her on his bed. He turned the lights off and got in the bed as well. He was about to fall asleep until Meimei asked him another question.

"Aniki?" She called to him.

"Yes little one?"

"Where did you come from?"

Yao smiled for a moment, "China."

"I heard it's really nice there." She replied back.

"It sure is…" Yao said in a whisper. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard Meimei's voice.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

Meimei hugged Yao's arm like a teddy bear and asked, "Do you have a job?"

The Chinese man tensed up a bit and muttered, "Yeah, I do."

The young girl yawned, "What kind of job?"

"I'll tell you when you're older…" Yao whispered.

He stayed awake for a bit, waiting for the girl to ask more questions, but realized she went fast asleep. Yao smiled at her and pulled the covers to make themselves warm. Meimei let go of his arm but Yao pulled her towards him and clung onto her, making themselves even more cozy.

As he hugged the small figure, he began thinking of his adoptive siblings. '_Having to watch three boys is hard enough aru…Now a girl? What was I thinking?'_ Yao looked down at Meimei and smiled, '_How could I say no to her cute face?'_

* * *

The next morning Meimei woke up in a warm bed. She sat up straight and looked around her surroundings. After a few seconds, she remembered what happened last night. The young girl smiled to herself and hopped off the bed. She walked down the hallway and into the living room to find her brothers doing the same thing that they did last night. Meimei walked toward the sofa and sat next to Kiku, who was watching some old cartoon about a cat and mouse. She looked up at him and tugged on his shirt. Kiku sighed and looked down at his sister with a blank stare.

"K-Kiku?"

"Yes..?"

Meimei twiddled with her fingers, "Um, where did Aniki go?"

The Japanese boy simply looked at Meimei and just turned his attention back to the TV. Meimei shook her head and watched the cartoon with her older brother. After an hour she grew bored and hungry. She told Kiku that she was starving, but the boy simply told her that Yao will come back with food. The Taiwanese glared at Kiku, and got off the couch. She walked toward Yong Soo, who was by the China Cabinet, playing with his action figures.

"Hi!" Meimei greeted the young boy.

Yong Soo looked up and grinned at his sister, "HEY! Wanna play with me? Here you can have the policeman."

The Taiwanese girl sat next to her brother and the two began to play cops and robbers, with the action figures. Hong saw that the duo were having fun and he wanted to join. He shyly approached them and murmured if he could play as well. Meimei and Yong Soo looked at each other and grinned. The young Korean boy handed Hong a car and action figure. Soon the trio started to play FBI and CIA, after an hour Yao came bursting in the apartment holding some bags.

All four kids turned their attention to their elder brother and saw that he was carrying bags to the kitchen. Kiku stood up and told the three children to stay put, they nodded back at him, and watched as the second oldest boy walked into the kitchen.

Kiku stood next to Yao as he took things out of the plastic bags.

"What did you get us to eat Aniki?" Kiku asked.

Yao smiled, "What do you four want aru?"

"Fried rice…Sushi would be lovely too…Plus Yong Soo wanted some Kimchi as well."

The older man grinned and patted Kiku's back, "Sure thing bud."

The Japanese boy nodded and walked out of the kitchen, as he was about to close the kitchen door, he turned back and watched as his older brother happily cooking the foods that Kiku requested. The 14 year old simply stared at Yao, he then turned his head toward Hong, Yong Soo, and Meimei. Young Kiku closed the door and walked towards his room. As Kiku leaves, Yao sighs and thinks, '_There's something going on with Kiku…I can just feel it.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Tell me what you think, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia © **

**

* * *

****1 year later**

Arthur Kirkland stood in front of Yao with his hands behind his back. The Chinese man grunted, he was tied to a chair, he's shirt was ripped off, and there were many bruises and cuts on his body, because he was beaten by the Brit's cronies. The bushy-eye browed man bent down and stared at Yao with threatening eyes.

"We hired you to do this and you failed."

Yao closed his eyes and shouted, "I just killed the wrong guy by mistake!"

Arthur stood up straight and looked down at him, "NONSENSE! We paid you, you kill him, and we continue on with our bloody lives, but NO! You just had to make a careless mistake, didn't you Mr. Wang?"

The Asian man simply sat there in silence. Arthur just glared at him and suddenly walked out of the room. After a few minutes he came back, but this time he brought company.

"Since you failed to do this for us, Wang…I'm going to take _him_ away from you, you grit."

Yao heard a familiar cry, his eyes instantly shot up, and stared in horror as Arthur held Hong by the collar. The long haired man struggled to get out of the chair, but that caused him to fall to the side. Arthur slowly walked up to Yao and placed him back up.

The blonde leaned against him and whispered, "He's mine now, Yao."

Hong began crying as Arthur carried him away from Yao. The Chinese man helplessly watched as his younger brother was being carried away by that bastard, called Arthur. After a few hours of sitting in the room, help came to him, when Kiku finally found Yao. He grabbed his pocket knife and cut the rope that bondage Yao. The young boy looked up at his elder brother and saw his eyes were red. Yao placed his hand behind Kiku's back and the two walked out of the room silently.

When they came home, they were both greeted by Yong Soo and Meimei. The young duo asked where their other brother was at. Their only response was just Yao staring at them sadly. The Chinese man walked passed them and into his room, so he would clean up and rest. Kiku just looked at his Aniki's bedroom door, while the other two stood there confused. The Japanese walked in the kitchen to fix a simple dish meal for his family. As he was chopping vegetables, he saw two little kids walk up to him with worried expressions.

"Kiku..?"

The boy stopped chopping and looked at his siblings.

"W-What happened to Hong?" Yong Soo asked in a timid voice.

Their older brother just looked at them with eyes filled with sorrow. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his veggies. Meimei and Yong Soo looked at each other with scared looks and immediately ran out of the kitchen and into Yao's room. The young children stared at Yao with worried looks. The Chinese man sighed and signaled them to come towards him and sit on his bed.

'_Good thing I cleaned up aru…'_

He sat in between them and placed his arms around the two of them.

"Okay, what do you want to ask aru?" He asked gently.

Meimei clung onto Yao, which caused him to wince in pain. "Where did Hong go, Aniki?" she asked.

The long haired man simply closed his eyes, "H-He's with…a f-friend of mine."

Yong Soo folded his arms and glared at the ground, "Why did he have to go with your friend, Aniki?"

Tears formed in Yao's eyes, "It's just for studying, that's all aru…"

Meimei looked up and gasped. Her Aniki was crying! She brought her hand up and wiped his tears away. Yao looked at Meimei and smiled at her sadly.

"Don't worry you two. Hong will come back someday. You just have to wait aru."

The Chinese man got off the bed and walked out of the room leaving the young kids to themselves.

"Hey Meimei..?" Yong Soo whispered.

"…Yeah?"

Yong Soo hesitated, but asked, "When do you think Hong will come back?"

Meimei looked at Yong Soo with a frown, "I-I don't know…Aniki said he'll come back someday."

The two of them got off the bed and into the kitchen to find Kiku and Aniki talking. Meimei and Yong Soo stayed hidden as the two older brothers continued on talking.

Kiku placed plates on the table and said to Yao, "Aniki, you have to stop with your business... Well, I don't really consider what you do is a business, but still. We lost Hong, because of you."

Yao simply stared at his empty plate with no expression. When Kiku was done setting up the table. he sat next to the older man, waiting for his reply.

Suddenly the Japanese heard Yao mumble something. Kiku placed his hand on his shoulder, and asked him to repeat what he said.

Yao looked up from his plate, he looked back at Kiku and said with confidence, "I'll get him back. I'm going to get him back tonight."

Meimei and Yong Soo looked at each other with confused looks, but they shrugged it off, and opened the kitchen door. The two children ran toward the table, pretending that they didn't hear the conversation. They got up on their chairs and started to take some food.

"Da-ze~ You made kimchi, Kiku!" Yong Soo said happily.

The Japanese boy smiled, "Of course. I know how much you love it, Yong Soo."

Yao stood up and walked away from the table. Meimei turned and asked why their Aniki left. Kiku simply shook his head and told her that he must not be hungry. This worried her, she ate her food quickly, and put more food for Yao on her plate. She excused herself from the table and took her plate filled with food with her, to her elder brother's room. The young girl opened the door, she walked inside, and saw Yao sitting on his bed. He looked up and saw his little sister with a sad look and a plate filled with food.

Yao smiled as he watch Meimei hand him the plate, he thanked her and just ate bits of the food to satisfy her. He placed the half eaten plate of food on his dresser and sat back down on his bed. Meimei just stood there awkwardly, but suddenly she was lifted up and was placed on Yao's lap. She looked up and grinned at him, while he smiled back at her.

The two sat there together in silence, but after a while, Meimei tried to start a conversation.

"So…"

"Wo ai ni…" He said to her quietly.

Meimei leaned back and rested her head on his chest, she looked up and asked, "What did you say, Aniki?"

He chuckled, "Weren't you from Taiwan? They speak Chinese there."

The girl on his lap blushed in embarrassment, "I-It's been a while!"

Yao nuzzled her head, "Wo ai ni…You are my light aru."

Meimei continued to blush, she reached up and touched his cheek. He laughed lightly and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Shall we go to bed?" he asked her.

Meimei nodded, she crawled under the covers and made herself comfortable. Yao laid down next to her and placed his hands behind his head. '_Good night…' _

After an hour, Yao got out of his bed and changed into jeans, a red polo and black blazer jacket. He bent down, reached under his bed, and pulled out a couple of guns. He loaded them both and hid one of his guns in his pocket. Yao turned his attention back to the sleeping figure.

"I'll be back Meimei." He whispered and walked out of the room.

Little did he know was that Meimei was still wide awake when Yao was loading his guns. She got out of bed and changed into shorts and into one of Yao's sweat-shirts. She immediately got out of the house and slowly followed Yao, as he walked down the dark sidewalk.

Yao walked a couple more blocks till he reached his wanted destination. He stood in front of an abandoned building, that use to make office supplies. He stepped inside with a young girl following him secretly. Yao stood in the middle and pointed his gun up in the air. He simply stared at nothing and shot one bullet up in the air trying to get Arthur's attention. Unfortunately for him though, the only people who showed up were Alfred Jones and his twin brother, Matthew Williams.

Alfred laughed, "HAHA~! LOOK MATTIE, ITS THAT CHINESE GUY!"

The other twin sighed, "Forgive us Yao, we have orders to kill you. Arthur and Hong are in a different hide out right now" and with that said, Matthew pulled out a gun.

Meimei gasped at the sight in front of her and she quickly looked at Yao to see his reaction. She shook her head and was about to run away, but she couldn't move, because she felt something tugging onto her hood.

Yao just stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other one holding the gun. Just in a flash, Yao quickly dashed toward Matthew and kicked the gun right out of his hand. The Canadian clutched his hand and glared at Yao. The Asian man glared coldly at Matthew and pointed his gun at him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Both Yao and Matthew turned their attention to Alfred, who was standing by the doorway and had something in a head lock. Yao squinted his eyes and saw that the American was holding Meimei as his captive!

"MEIMEI!" Yao shouted.

Matthew looked back at Yao and saw he was distracted. The blonde kicked Yao to the ground and grabbed his gun. Matt pointed his gun toward Yao, who was still looking over at Alfred and Meimei.

Alfred laughed and walked near Yao and his brother. Meimei closed her eyes and began crying. Yao looked at her with panic in his eyes and muttered swears under his breathe.

"Alright…" Matthew said in a quiet tone, "Say good bye to her, because you're going to die first."

The American twin grinned and asked, "Any last words, Yao?"

Yao nodded and pointed at something random. The two twins looked at what he was pointing at and as they were distracted, Yao quickly pulled out his other gun and pointed both of them at Alfred's and Matthew's foot. He shot both of them, causing the two to fall. Alfred shoved Meimei aside as he grabbed onto his foot. Yao shot Matthew's shoulder and Alfred's arm, leaving the two bleeding on the ground.

Yao quickly grabbed Meimei and ran out of the buidling. He carried her all the way to McDonalds, which was a mile away. The Chinese man huffed and placed Meimei back down. Yao then looked down at Meimei and glared at her. The young girl averted her eyes from his gaze as he scolded at her.

"DAMNIT MEIMEI! YOU COULD OF GOTTEN HURT!" Yao shouted at her.

Meimei looked up at Yao and started to cry, she ran towards him and hugged his waist, making Yao less tense.

"I'm s-sorry A-Aniki! I-I ju-ust wanted to k-know whe-where you were g-going!" She stuttered to him, "I-I didn't m-mean it!

The older man sighed and picked the girl up. The two walked home in silence, not talking about what just happened back there in the abandon building. They stepped inside their apartment and into Yao's room. Yao tuck Meimei in bed and laid beside her. He closed his eyes, but soon opened them again when he heard Meimei asking him a question.

"Do you work for the FBI or something, Aniki?" She asked, in a soft tone.

Yao laughed lightly, "No, not at all aru."

"Then why do you have a gun and all that?"

"…I have to tell you what I do when you're a bit older aru, because you're still too young for this stuff."

Meimei turned to face Yao and cuddled against him, making the Chinese smile.

"Alright…" She yawned, "By the way Aniki…I figured out what 'wo ai ni' means…"

Yao stroked Meimei's hair and whispered, "What does it mean, little one?"

The young girl closed her eyes and before she could drift off to sleep, she whispered back to her Aniki,

"I love you too.."

* * *

**A/N: Review please, and I know chapter two is up pretty fast. Why? Cause I started writing this story like weeks ago, because I wanted to write out all the chapters then post em up here, but then I was like nawww xD lol I'm working on chapter 5 now on this story lmfao. **

**Its sad really cause I'm spending my last few two weeks of summer, writing fanfics lol whatever**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

A month passed since Arthur took Hong away from Yao. The Chinese's apartment was still mourning over their brother. Meimei and Yong Soo still think that Hong is still away studying,  
while Kiku and Yao struggle over the fact that Hong may never come home.

The four Asians stepped out of their apartment and started to walk around at night. They walked toward the Las Vegas Park, letting the kids play and forget about Hong for a bit. Off in the distance Yao and Kiku sat on a bench, they looked up at the sky and started talking about stars and the moon.

Yao smiled and pointed at the moon, "Look Kiku…it's a full moon tonight aru."

Kiku looked up and saw that his Aniki was right.

"It sure looks like it, Aniki."

The elder brother continued to look at the moon, but after a few seconds he turned his head to face Kiku.

"Say…I've been wondering, Kiku…What are you going to do when you're older?" Yao questioned.

The Japanese boy thought about it for a bit.

"I-I want to be strong…" Kiku began, "I want to do good things that will lead me to good fortune in the afterlife and to be this s-strong…I have to sacrifice a lot to achieve my goal."

Yao looked at his younger brother with a confused look. He laughed and messed Kiku's hair up.

"Aiyah! I don't understand what you're talking about!" The long haired man complained, "But…If it's you're goal in life, you should go for it aru."

Kiku turned his head and looked at Yao with a surprised look on his face.

"A-are you sure, Aniki?" The Japanese asked.

Yao turned his attention toward Yong Soo and Meimei. He smiled at the scene and said to his young sibling, "Of course. Everything we do serves as a purpose aru."

"I see…"

The Chinese man folded his arms and looked at the ground, "You see Kiku…I am a hired assassin, right aru?"

Kiku nodded and listened as Yao continued on.

"If I'm hired to kill a man, who was…saaay a rapist. I'm partially doing a good deed. I killed a man who was tainted, but in return I become even more tainted." Yao said, but then frowned, "The more sins I have aru, the less chances I have to a good afterlife."

"Oh..."

The elder sibling stood up and looked down at Kiku, he grinned and offered his hand to help the boy up.

"Let's go home aru."

Its been an hour after they left the park, both Meimei and Yong Soo were sleeping soundly in Yao's room. Kiku, however was still awake, he was currently in his room fixing his bag for his journey.

'_I have to bring Yong Soo and Meimei along with me…It's not safe to stay with Aniki anymore! Many people are after him…And what if they take him or kill one of us? Argh!'_

The Japanese boy grabbed his pocket knife, that he got from Yao, and walked out of his room and into the living room to see Yao still watching TV. The older man looked up and smiled at Kiku, the boy nodded back at him and asked Yao to come near him. Kiku hid the knife behind his back as Yao grew closer to him.

"What do you want Kiku?" Yao asked.

The boy in front of Yao looked down at the ground for a bit and suddenly hugged Yao by surprise. The Chinese man was startled, but he hugged back. Kiku tightened his grip around Yao.

"…Please, please forgive me Aniki…" Kiku said and raised his knife.

Yao was confused by what Kiku said to him and suddenly he felt a sharp edge, cutting his back.

"AAARGGHHHH!"

Yao fell onto the floor, he looked up and saw his younger brother looking down at him with a bloody pocket knife.

"W-Why?"

"We can't stay with you anymore Yao." Kiku stated, "It's too dangerous. This is good for both you and us."

"Us..?"

As Kiku was walking away from Yao he said to him, "Its me, Yong Soo, and Meimei…I already found a place for all of us and once we settle in…I'm going to save Hong."

Yao struggled to get up, but failed miserably. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain, he then heard Meimei and Yong Soo calling out his name as they walk out of his apartment.

"K-Kiku…Yong Soo…M-Meimei…" He called out to them and after a few seconds he passed out on the ground.

* * *

Kiku grabbed the kids and walked out of the building, ignoring the cries of the two younger kids. They walked toward a bus station and told the two of them to sit down and listen to what his about to say.

"KIKU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ANIKI? H-HE WAS BLEEDING A LOT!" Yong Soo shouted.

"Y-Yeah! We can't just leave him there…" Meimei agreed.

Kiku took a deep breathe and explained everything to the kids. At first they didn't believe him, but their older brother told them to look back and think about why they couldn't go out much and why they had to be home schooled.

Meimei got up and started hitting Kiku, which didn't hurt at all, and started saying that Aniki would never do anything like that.

The Japanese boy gently grabbed Meimei's hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Listen Meimei, I know Yao is a good guy…but what his doing is wrong. I mean being a hired assassin? It's not safe for us to be living with him." He told her.

Meimei shook her head, "H-He promised! He promised he would take care of all of us!"

She buried her face in Kiku shirt and kept on repeating Aniki over and over again. Kiku kissed her head lightly and looked over to see how Yong Soo was doing. The Korean boy held onto his toy truck and had a homesick look on his face.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Kiku turned his head and saw the bus waiting for them to go inside. He grabbed their stuff and held onto Meimei and Yong Soo's hands. The Japanese paid their fee and walked all the way to the back of the bus.

Yong Soo looked out the window and sighed, '_Aniki…Hong…'_

He turned back and looked at his older brother and sister. Meimei was leaning against Kiku trying to sleep and the older boy was just staring out the window waiting for their next stop.

"Kiku..?" Yong Soo called out.

Kiku turned around and looked at Yong Soo, "Yes?"

The Korean stared at his toy truck and asked, "Do you think we'll see Aniki and Hong again?"

The older boy smiled sadly and pulled his younger brother closer to him.

"I know we'll see Hong again, but as for Yao…I don't know yet."

"I hope we can see Hong again!" The Korean boy said, "I really miss him…"

Kiku ruffled his younger brother's hair and told him to sleep. The boy obeyed his brother's request and began to doze off.

The Japanese boy looked at his two siblings, '_Getting Hong back will be hard…But it will be worth it once I get him back and when I do, I'm going to give all three of them a real life! Not the one that Yao gave us. I'm going to send them to school and I'm going to get a job and they'll forget about Yao and we'll live in peace.'_

After an hour, the three of them got out of the bus and walked toward the apartment Kiku found online. The three of them walked inside it and found it already had furniture.

"Alright guys…You can have the futon in the room and I'll have the couch here." Kiku said.

Yong Soo ran toward the room while Meimei stayed with Kiku.

"Kiku, you can sleep with us if you want.." She said, "Me and Aniki use to sleep together."

The Japanese almost fell when he heard "sleep together." But he knew it wasn't like that, but still it sounded weird coming from a 11 year old girl. Kiku shook his head no and took his things out of the bag he was carrying.

Meimei sighed and walked to the room Yong Soo was in. When she stepped in she saw the Korean boy playing with his toy truck. The young girl sat next to him and watched him play.

"You know…" Yong Soo began, "Aniki got me this truck."

Meimei smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah…He gave Hong the stuffed panda…I have it. Its in my backpack. He also got you something too ya know."

Meimei looked at her brother with wide eyes as he got up and grabbed his bag. He walked towards her, sat down, and got out a kitty plushie with a bow on it. He handed it to her older sister and grinned at her.

"I found it in Aniki's room! He saw that I found it and he told me I could give it to you when the time is right, da-ze~!" Yong Soo exclaimed.

Meimei looked at the plushie and smiled, she hugged the doll, and began to play with it.

"Should we call Kiku, Aniki now?" The young boy asked.

Meimei thought for a moment, "No..I still like calling Aniki, Aniki. It suits him"

Yong Soo yawned, "You're right…"

The Taiwanese girl told her younger brother to sleep and he listened. She laid down next to Yong Soo and hugged the plushie doll.

"Aniki…" she muttered and fell asleep.

Outside the room Kiku got out one of Yao's guns and loaded it. He took his pocket knife and stared at the Chinese Dragon design on it. '_Aniki…He shouldn't of given me this. He should of known I would use it for something terrible.'_

"Okay…Tonight is the night I get Hong back." Kiku stated and walked out of his new apartment in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

Kiku stepped outside, he was wearing black jeans, a plain navy blue shirt, and a black leathered jacket over it. The Asian boy walked a few blocks to an exclusive club, he went to toward the back of the building, and neared the backdoor, only to find it locked. Kiku cursed under his breathe, he took out his pocket knife, and started to pick the lock. Just in a few seconds, the Japanese unlocked the door. He quietly stepped inside and found a staircase that led downstairs.

He walked down the stairwell and encountered an entrance that was being covered with curtains. Kiku leaned against the wall, he held onto his gun tightly, he heard voices and a some strange booming and popping noises.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur shouted.

Hong looked up at the Brit with a scared face, "W-What's wrong, Mr. Kirkland?"

The blonde man walked toward the young child and slapped his hand. Hong winced and tears formed in the boy's eyes.

Arthur glared and scolded, "We don't play with bloody fire-crackers! You're such a stupid nut-burger, I swear!"

The Englishman confiscated the fire-crackers from Hong and threw them in the trash can. The Asian child began to sob, which annoyed the older man. Arthur grabbed the crying boy by the neck and threw him in a closet. The green eyed man locked the door and smirked to himself.

"You can get out of there once you've calmed down!" He said to him.

Kiku closed his eyes tightly, thinking of a plan before he could take action, '_I'll just wait till he gets out of the room…Then I can break the door and take Hong back. Hmm, Yes. It seems more safer that way, for the both of us.'_

The 15 year old approved of his plan and waited for Arthur to leave the room, but that never happened, when he heard someone kicking the door open across the room. Kiku instantly opened his eyes and tried listening to the person's voice, seeing if it's another enemy or not.

"Give him back…" The voice demanded.

Kiku's eyes widen at the familiar voice.

'_No way…_' He thought and continued to listen.

The Brit laughed at Yao and took his pistol out, "Gahahaha! You look like shit, Wang! What the hell happened to you?"

What Arthur said, even though Yao hated to admit it, was true, he wasn't looking that great right now. The man's hair was a mess, his blue jeans were covered with his blood, he bandaged his chest, trying to make his wound on his back to stop bleeding, and the only thing he was wearing over his upper half was his blazer jacket.

Yao spat on the floor and pulled out his gun as well. He glared intently at Arthur, waiting for him to make his first move. The British man twirled his pistol around and smirked, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a clear plastic bag. Inside it, it held something that seemed too familiar to the Chinese man.

"O-Opium?" Yao questioned.

The blonde grinned and tossed the bag to Yao, who caught it easily.

"For you, my _friend_. Since I already have Hong and all that."

Yao stared at the bag and then at Arthur, '_N-No…I can't choose this over Hong.'_

The wounded man gritted his teeth and chucked the bag right at Arthur's face. The Brit's face turned red from anger and pointed his pistol at Yao.

"I don't need that crap, Arthur. Hong is basically like a son to me aru." Yao stated and began to charge at Arthur.

The green eyed man stood his ground, and began to shoot Yao. The Chinese man quickly duck, he then turned to his left and found a pile of plates beside him. He grabbed the plates and stood back up. He began chucking the plates at Arthur, who dodged a few, but Yao managed to get the man's stomach and leg. The Englishman fell onto the ground, clutching onto his stomach.

Yao walked toward the fallen man and kicked his face.

"GAH!" Arthur yelled in pain and felt blood prickle down his nose.

He looked up at and saw Yao pointing his gun at him. The Chinese man shoved his gun at Arthur's face, pushing him down until his face hit the hard ground. Arthur closed his eyes and begged the Asian to have mercy on him.

Yao bitterly laughed, "Please… When we first met, you basically forced me to take Opium until I got hooked. Once I got cleaned off of that stuff, you forced me again, and when I refused. you cut my stomach. You didn't give me mercy, Kirkland."

Kiku closed his eyes when he heard the gun shot. The Japanese boy didn't move a muscle, when silence filled the air. He heard Yao walk away from the body and the foot steps coming towards him. Kiku got his gun in his hand, waiting for Yao to come out.

The teen heard his Aniki's voice, "I know you're there Kiku. Come out here aru."

Kiku took a deep breathe and came out of hiding. Once he stepped in the room, he bumped into Yao, who only looked at him casually. The young teen forced himself to look into Yao's eyes. Once they locked eyes together, Kiku saw many emotions, anger, sorrow, love, hurt, and forgiveness.

Yao placed his gun away and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kiku stared at Yao as he made his way toward the closet, he opened it, and saw Hong curled up in the corner. Hong saw Kiku and ran towards him, clinging onto his clothes. The Japanese picked him up and started walking away until he heard his Aniki's voice.

"I forgive you."

Kiku froze up when he heard those three words coming from Yao's mouth.

He licked his lips and asked, "Why..?"

Yao faintly smiled, "My dear Kiku…You've grown…From a small boy into a mature man. I…I think you're a lot better at giving these children better lives aru."

Hong heard what Yao was saying, and got out of Kiku's grasp. He ran towards Yao, giving him one last embrace. Yao smiled sadly at Hong as he heard the boy sobbing for his Aniki. The older man bent down to his level and handed something to Hong, he whispered something in his ear, and once he was done, he looked at Hong, and saw him nodding in reply.

Yao kissed his head and said, "Be a good influence on Meimei and Yong Soo aru."

Hong nodded again and ran towards Kiku. He held onto the older boy's hand and looked over at Yao one last time. As the two walked away, salty liquid came down Yao's cheeks. The man chuckled and wiped it off, '_I shouldn't be crying…This is best for all of them.'_

Kiku and Hong silently walked home together, the boy looked up and saw Kiku looking tensed. He tighten his grip around the older boy's hand and continued on walking. The Japanese led Hong back to their new apartment, once they stepped inside their home, they saw Yong Soo and Meimei still up appearently. The two children saw Kiku, but gasped in surprised when they saw Hong right next to him.

They ran up to Hong and tackled him with love. Kiku smiled at them and told the three to go to their room and sleep. All three of them groaned, but listened to their older brother. Yong Soo and Meimei ran back to their room, leaving Hong and Kiku to themselves. The older sibling patted Hong's back and told the boy to sleep.

Hong nodded, but handed Kiku something before he could go sleep with the others. The Japanese boy looked at the piece of paper that he received from Hong. It was folded neatly, but wasn't really sealed with any tape. Kiku sat on the floor, and unfolded the paper.

'_A note?'_

Dear Kiku,

I've been expecting this to happen for sometime. Why you ask? Well, after raising you for such a long time, I could just read your mind easily, (Sometimes).

Please take good care of Hong, Yong Soo, and Meimei. They mean the world to me, including you. 

You may of attacked me, but we're brothers, and we forgive each other, but we shall never forget. Please remember that family is the most important thing in life.

-Aniki.

Kiku closed his eyes, fighting the tears back, '_He's been expecting this? Why didn't he stop me then?'_

The Japanese stood up and laid down on the couch, he closed his eyes dreaming of the past, while holding the letter from Yao close to his heart.

Back with the children, Hong handed Yong Soo and Meimei their letters from Aniki. Hong unfolded his as his siblings continued to play.

Dear Hong,

You have no idea how proud I am of you. When I found you, you were very shy and timid, but over time you have grown into a young boy, who is fearless. You give pride to the name of Wang. You're love for academics has impressed me as well. Continue to study very hard, Hong. Do the thing that I could never do when I was you're age.

Always remember to look out for Meimei and Yong Soo, when Kiku isn't around.

-Aniki.

Hong stared at the letter, having the feeling of sadness fill his chest. The boy folded the paper again and shoved it in his pocket. He laid on the futon next to Yong Soo, who was currently reading his letter. He couldn't understand what his elder brother wrote, so he asked Hong summarize it for him.

Hong took his note and read it, after reading it Hong looked at the Korean and smiled, "Aniki says that he loves you a lot and try to stay out of trouble. He says to eat healthy all the time and try not to bother the other kids, if you go to school. He also says to stop claiming stuff that isn't yours, because it isn't nice"

The Korean boy grinned and took his letter back, he folded it and placed it on top of his toy truck. He looked back at Hong and exclaimed,

"I'm going to tape my letter on my truck so I won't ever forget about Aniki, da-ze~!"

Hong laughed at Yong Soo and the two began to talk for a bit, before dozing off. Meimei laid next to Yong Soo and watched both of her brothers sleeping soundly. The Taiwanese girl got out her letter and began to read it.

Dear Meimei,

How is my light? Are you doing well? Please take care of all of your brothers. Knowing how rough they can get, they need a girl to keep them in place. 

Did you get the plushie I was suppose to give you? If you did, I hope you like Shinatty-chan. Make sure you do well in school and always try to remember your Aniki.

Wo ai ni.

-Aniki.

The Taiwanese girl read there note over and over again until she grew tired. She folded the paper back up and placed it off to the side. She clutch onto her plushie and began to fall asleep.

"Aniki…" She whispered, "Wo ai ni…"

* * *

It was the next day and was the middle of the afternoon. The four siblings were currently sitting outside having ice cream. Meimei and Yong Soo bickered about which flavor was best, while Hong and Kiku quietly enjoyed theirs. Once they were done, they walked around the city, they stopped by a water fountain, and each took turns drinking out of it

Meimei looked up at Kiku and pulled on his jacket. The Japanese looked down and asked what she needed.

"Can you tell us more about Aniki?" She requested.

Once Hong and Yong Soo heard the word Aniki, the two nodded eagerly as they wanted to know more of their elder brother. Kiku sighed and told the three that they should go somewhere more private. The oldest sibling led the three younger ones to a park, where there were hardly any people.

All four of them sat on a bench, once they got comfortable, Kiku began to explain about Yao's life and job.

"You see…Yao told me, when I was younger, that he was a poor boy in China. His parents left him when he was 8, so he struggled to get food and clothes. When he was 15, he began his new life as an assassin."

Yong Soo raised his hand and blurted out, "What's that?"

Kiku was about to answer his question, but Hong beat him to it.

"It's basically a murderer, Yong Soo."

The Korean boy gasped and stared at Kiku, asking the older boy if it's true or not. Kiku nodded his head and muttered that it was true.

"I'm afraid so…When he turned 17, he immigrated from China to here and continued on with his new job."

Meimei didn't like the fact that her Aniki was called a killer, so she tried to change the subject, "Hey Kiku…How old were you when he found you?"

The teen smiled at the memory, "He was in America for a few months when he found me…So I was 12."

The four of them sat there silently, not saying a word. After a few minutes of sitting there, the youngest sibling complained that he was hungry. Kiku slightly laughed, they all got off the bench and started looking for a restaurant.

"Alright. Alright…Let's get some food." Kiku said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Kiku's pocket knife is his katana in this xD lol**

**Sorry for the OOCness in the story lolz**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia © **

**

* * *

****8 years later**

Meimei walked down the hallways of the CIA headquarters. She stopped by her office and picked up a few papers. She then went into the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button. After a few seconds, she got out of the elevator and walked near her boss's office. She knocked on the door and heard a voice telling her to come in. She came in and saw her brothers in there waiting for her.

The room was just a regular size room, the desk was at the back, behind the desk was a huge window with a great view of the city, in front of the desk were a couple of chairs, and one chair near the bookcase. The young woman placed the papers on her boss's desk and stood next to Hong.

"Hey Kiku, where's Elizabeta?"

Her older brother shook his head and folded his arms, "Probably with that Aristocrat."

Hong leaned against the wall, while Yong Soo laughed out loud at what Kiku said. Suddenly the door opened and a Hungarian woman walked in the room holding some folders. She placed them on her desk and sat down on her chair. She fixed her hair up a bit and began to speak.

"Alright, I called you four to do this special mission, but I'm not sure if you would want this…"

Yong Soo grunted and walked toward Elizabeta's desk. He stared down at her and suddenly slammed his hands on the desk.

"DON'T WORRY ELIZABETA! WE CAN HANDLE ANY MISSION YOU GIVE US DA-ZE~!"

The brunette glared at the Korean and shoved a folder in front of his face. She then handed the other remaining folders to the other Asians. Meimei opened her folder and gasped at what her paper said.

"We have to capture Yao Wang and turn him in?" She exclaimed.

The other woman leaned back and snorted, "Told you, you might not want this mission."

Kiku then joined the conversation, "Don't worry Elizabeta, we got the mission and now we're going to complete the mission. Right guys?"

He turned around and looked at his younger siblings and heard that they mumbled, "Yes Kiku-nii-san…"

The Japanese nodded in approval and looked back at the Hungarian. Her green eyes looked hard and tense, but soon soften up. She placed her hand under her chin and looked at all four Asians.

"Alright. Your mission starts the minute you get out of this room. There's no time limit on this, but just because there is no time limit doesn't mean it will take you a _year_ to capture him." Elizabeta stated.

Hong tsk'd, "That was just one time Eliza. It was mainly Yong Soo's fault for loosing the criminal." he then stood up and walked out of the room, before his younger brother could comment back at him. Meimei and Yong Soo followed Hong out of the office without leaving a word.

"I'm so sorry for their rudeness." Kiku said to his boss, he bowed to her, and chased after his younger siblings.

The Asian family walked out of the building and started making their way toward the apartment. Meimei opened her folder once again, but was soon interrupted by Hong. She looked up and saw the man shaking his head no. She understood what he meant and placed the papers back inside. They went inside their home and sat in the living room.

"Well…" Kiku began as he loosened his tie, "Shall we discuss our plans about Ani-err, I-I mean Yao?"

The Japanese looked at all four siblings and saw them shrugging at him. Each one of them opened their folder to see what they have to do. After reading the papers, Yong Soo questioned, "So basically we have to capture Aniki and turn him in, alive?"

Hong nodded in agreement, "Yes…He's wanted in the US, Russia, UK, France, and China. Oh, and apparently he killed more than 20 people."

Meimei winced when she heard the number of people her former care-taker killed. She looked at the piece of paper in front of her and said out loud,

"It says here that today, he is suppose to meet up with Ivan Braginski, his former partner. It says that Braginski wants Yao to kill someone for him."

Kiku looked up from his folder and asked, "Does it say who he's suppose to kill?"

The Taiwanese shook her head no. Yong Soo sighed and laid back against the sofa, he looked at Hong, who was right next to him, and said, "Hey Hong, remember when Aniki took all of us to that Chinese festival?"

The silent Asian thought for a moment and turned to look at Yong Soo, "Of course," He said with a faint smile, "How could I not forget that moment when you released all the caged birds at that festival?"

Meimei began to laugh at the embarrassed Korean.

"H-Hey! I was like 9! I thought they were bored, so I let them lose and I thought they would come back." The taller Asian said with a flushed expression.

The Japanese man leaned against his seat and looked at the ground with a blank expression, _'Aniki...'_

"Aniki was really mad at you, Yong Soo! That was funny!" Meimei grinned.

Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at his sister and smiled, "Oh _please_! In fact, remember when Aniki brought that hot lady over?"

Meimei frowned at that memory, "Yeah and?"

"Well, for your information I knew it was _you_ who filled her tea with worms and dirt!" Yong Soo began laughing when he saw his sister's face turn red.

"S-She wasn't being very nice to me!" She exclaimed.

Hong placed his hands behind his head and said, "Yeah, cause saying 'Wow! That girl is so cute' was an insult

"S-She had m-mockery in her voice!"

"Whatever Meimei. I think you were jealous."

Kiku cleared his throat, making the other three young adults turn their attention to him. The Japanese folded his arms, "Alright guys, time to make a plan."

* * *

Yao sneezed randomly and rubbed his nose. The man next to him smiled and said to Yao,

"Ya know, sometimes that means someone is talking about you."

Yao was currently on a train, trying to get to a café to meet his ex-coworker. The Asian simply shrugged and asked the man if he was done with the newspaper. The man, he was next to, just handed Yao the paper. The Chinese thanked him and scanned through the articles. He was about to turn the page, but one picture caught his eye. He brought the paper closer and saw four familiar faces. The Chinese man raised an eyebrow and saw the title of the article,

_CIA's most finest_

Yao snorted and read the story. As he read it, he saw the names of the four children he took care of years ago.

"Kiku Honda, Meimei Honda, Hong Honda, and Yong Soo Honda?" Yao mumbled to himself, "Honda…That's a stupid name, Kiku. You four should of just kept the name Wang aru."

The long haired man sighed, he crumpled up the paper, and tossed it aside. The train then stopped, the Asian man stood up, and walked out of the crowded thing. He stepped outside and walked toward the stairway. He went upstairs and was greeted by sunlight. Yao squinted his eyes and started looking for a the café.

The Chinese man grunted and took out a cigarette. He lit it up and took a few puffs. Yao then heard a chuckle, he turned around and saw Ivan, wearing a white tuxedo with his light pink scarf around his neck. Next to the Russian man was a young woman. She introduced herself as Natalia, she had a white bow on her head and was wearing a beautiful lavender colored dress.

"Smoking may give you lung-cancer, Yao" Ivan said with a smile.

Yao simply ignored the man and continued to smoke. The tall man placed a hand on Yao's shoulder and led him towards the café. As they walked down the sidewalk, the two of them started talking about their past hit-jobs and assassinations. The trio walked into Starbucks, they ordered their drinks, and took their seats.

"So Ivan, why did you want to meet me after so many years aru?" The Asian man asked.

Ivan simply smiled, while Natalia rested her head against the white-haired man's shoulder.

"I have this important mission for you, Yao"

***While Ivan and Yao were talking***

"Hey! Hey! I see them! Wow, look at Aniki! He's looking well! Perhaps he has been hitting the gym, da-ze~? " Yong Soo whispered out loud.

Hong shoved Yong Soo's face aside and scolded at his younger brother, for he might blow their cover.

The four of them were in a black van that was parked across the café. Hong was sitting in the driver's seat while Yong Soo had shot-gun. Kiku was at the back, with Meimei, and was furiously typing something on his laptop. Meimei placed a microphone in her bra, and put on a blonde wig. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself.

"How do I look guys?" She asked her brothers.

The three men looked at their sister and approved of her new look.

"You look just like that lady that works at Starbucks!" Yong Soo commented.

"I'm suppose to look like her.."

Kiku shook his head and told what to do Meimei,

"Alright, give them their drinks and try to stay close to them as possible." Kiku said as he looked at his laptop, " Try to look at the plans that they have, if they have any pictures try to remember the face, and don't worry about remembering the other information they're going to say, because the microphone can easily pick up their conversation and transfer it to my laptop."

Hong then looked at his rearview mirror, "If you're in trouble, there's a button that you have to press, and once you do, Yong Soo and Kiku will come out for back up.

Meimei nodded and got out of the van, she ran across the street, and made her way to the back door. She went inside and grabbed an apron and hat, that had the Starbucks logo on it. She stepped out of the back and fixed her wig a bit. She jumped over the counter, without Ivan and Yao noticing, and grabbed the tray that had their drinks.

The Asian girl made her way towards their table and as she neared them, she saw pictures of the US and Russian presidents. She stood in front of the trio and smiled at them, and gave each of them their coffee.

Yao looked up at Meimei and stared at her, he placed his hand under his chin and said to her, "You…Look familiar. Have we met aru?"

Meimei shook her head sadly and walked towards the table that was next to them. As she was pretending to clean, she rememorized the picture of the two men that they had on the table. As she kept on "cleaning", Natalia kept on staring at Meimei. Suddenly, a small strand of black hair came out of place, causing Natalia to jump up and pull out a gun out of her purse.

Meimei heard the gun cock beside her head. She slowly looked to the side and saw the Russian woman standing next to her, with her purple eyes looking dark. Ivan stood up and placed a hand on Natalia's head.

"My, My…What do we have here?" He said in a sweet voice.

"I bet she's a spy, brother." Natalia said to Ivan.

The tall man frowned a bit, he walked towards Meimei and stared at her. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground. Ivan grabbed her fake hair and pulled it off, making her black hair cascade down her shoulders. The Asian girl flinched at how hard he tugged. Ivan bent down and looked at her with no expression. He looked up at Natalia and pointed at her gun. She sighed and handed the Russian man the weapon. He smiled at her and pointed the gun at Meimei's chest.

"I bet you're wearing a mic too, huh?" Ivan said in a cheerful tone.

The Asian girl closed her eyes and didn't say a word. The white-haired man stood up and tossed the gun to Yao.

"Why don't you do the honors, da?"

The long haired man shrugged, he got up, and pointed the gun at Meimei's head. At first, Yao refused to look at her, but once he got a good look at her eyes. Yao almost dropped his gun.

"N-No…" Yao almost whispered.

Ivan and Natalia began to grow impatient.

"Damnit!" Ivan said out loud, "Just kill her and we can just leave!"

The Asian closed his eyes shut, trying to block all the memories that were flooding his head. Yao opened them again, and this time Meimei didn't see any emotion at all in those old eyes. Meimei glare and began to reach into her bra, making Ivan, Natalia, and Yao confused.

The Taiwanese got out the microphone and pressed the red button that was on it. She then looked up at Yao and smirked triumphantly. The Chinese man glared hard at Meimei and suddenly the doors opened wide, revealing Kiku and Yong Soo, they were wearing black tuxedos, while holding guns in both of their hands.

"This is the CIA! Put the weapon down at once!" Kiku yelled at his former parent-figure.

Yao sighed and did not drop his weapon. He stared at Kiku and Yong Soo, in a threatening manner. The South Korean shuddered at the stare he was receiving, he looked over at Kiku and saw that he was also a bit shaken by this stare.

The three CIA agents continued to stare at Yao, waiting for his next move, while Ivan and Natalia silently walked out of the café. When they safely got out, the Chinese man pointed the gun at himself.

"Don't do this, Yao Wang. You don't have to do this." Yong Soo tried to reason with him.

Yao chuckled a bit and threw the gun at the counter, hoping it would distract the young adults. Fortunately for him, it only distracted Yong Soo and Kiku. Once they left their eyes off of Yao, the older man began to run away. Meimei cursed out loud, she got up, and began to chase after the long haired man. As she was chasing her Aniki, Meimei pulls out a gun that was hiding in her pocket.

The Chinese laughed as he looks behind him and saw his younger sister trying to keep up with him. The young woman then threw something at the older man, though he didn't notice it. Yao then runs into the most crowded part of the city, making the Taiwanese woman lose sight of her prey

Meimei stomped her foot on the ground and glared at the massive crowd of people.

"Shit! Even if I try looking for him, he's probably at a different place by now." The Asian girl said to herself.

She puts her gun away and returns to her other siblings. Up in one certain building, there stood Yao, he leaned against the balcony, and rested his chin against his hand.

"They're after me aru?" He murmured to himself, "This shall be fun."

He jumped off the balcony and landed on a truck that was passing by. He sat down Indian-style and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed speed dial and placed his phone against his ear. The phone rang and rang for a bit, then finally someone picked up.

Yao smiled and said, "Nihao Ivan, I'm sorry for the sudden attack aru. My little siblings can be troublesome."

* * *

**A/N: OOoooOOh! They meet their Aniki after 8 frickin years! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

Meimei walked toward the van and saw her brothers waiting for her. She climbed in and told Hong to go back home. The stoic man nodded and began to drive. Yong Soo looked back and saw that Meimei was a bit frustrated. He grinned and asked what was wrong.

The Taiwanese woman huffed, "I almost got him! But I lost him in some crowd."

Her younger brother laughed at her and waited for her continue her story.

"But," She said with a smirk, "I planted a tracker on the man."

The Korean looked at her with a confused look, "Oh really, da-ze~?"

Meimei nodded and told Kiku to go on the tracking program on the computer. The Japanese man chuckled and did what he was asked to do. The screen popped up and showed a map of Las Vegas, Nevada. The man then handed Meimei the laptop, she zoomed in, and found a red dot that was blinking and was on the move. She showed the screen to Yong Soo and grinned.

"Told ya~" She sang.

Yong Soo scoffed at her and decided to talk to Hong, "Hey bro, what are we suppose to do when we capture Aniki?"

Hong looked forward as he replied to the Korean, "Elizabeta told us on the mission files, that we're suppose to get him to leak out information on other assassins as well."

"I see." Yong Soo said, " Is Aniki that dangerous?"

The Chinese man sighed, he tightened his grip on the stirring wheel, "I guess so. Remember when that Brit took me away?"

"You were taken away?"

Hong mentally groaned, "Yeah. Aniki made up an excuse and told you and Meimei I was studying away with him."

"OH YEAH!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyway, that bastard threw me in the closet for doing nothing. Then I heard Aniki's voice. It was…scary. As if he was a whole different person, you know? From that man who always used gentle caring words to a man with a whole new personality."

Yong Soo looked at the window and pressed his head against the glass, "Do you think he's bipolar?"

Hong shrugged and parked the van near their apartment. They all got out of the car and went in their home. Meimei and Kiku sat in the kitchen, they got out the laptop, and began listening to the conversation that Ivan and Yao were having. The two sat there quietly as the voices began to speak.

**Ivan: Yao, this mission is very important. Do you understand?**

**Yao: Of course, Ivan. Just tell me what I am suppose to do.**

**Papers ruffle in the background.**

**Ivan: This man is coming over to Russia in a few months. He is suppose to talk with the Russian President over the national problems that they have been having.**

**Yao: You want me to kill the US President aru?**

**Ivan: Mmhm, I would like it if you killed the Russian one. You see, the Russian President has found out about my Soviet Rebellion group. He's afraid that we'll overthrow him or something like that, da. **

**Yao: I see.**

**Ivan: His asking the US President to come over and discuss plans on how to exterminate my little organization. Plus when you kill him, you're doing Russia a favor. I can tell easily that the country does not approve of this man.**

**Yao: Very well. How much are you willing to pay, when I finish him off?**

**Ivan: If you actually complete this mission. Would…Perhaps, 60 grand be enough?**

**Someone moves and Ivan speaks to Natalia.**

Kiku ended the conversation, knowing what the rest is going to happen. He looked over at Meimei and saw her fists shaking. He placed his hand on hers and smiled at her, letting her know that everything is going to be okay.

The young woman took in a deep breathe, "Is killing the Russian President that necessary?"

Kiku closed his laptop and replied, "I believe so, since they're going on high risks just for an organization group."

"Alright." Meimei said, she got up and made her way to the front door.

The young man turned and asked, "Where are you going?"

Meimei stepped outside and said, "Going to HQ to get some files on Ivan and Aniki. I'll be back before dinner."

Kiku watched as she left the house. He shook his head and got out papers that he was suppose to finish last week. As he was writing down the information, Hong came in the room holding rice balls. He gave one to his older brother and the two sat there eating in silence. Kiku gathered his papers and stacked them neatly, he pushed them aside, and took another rice ball from Hong.

The two men sat there eating for some hours, Hong looked at Kiku and smirked.

"So did Aniki change since the last time we saw him?" He asked the Japanese.

Kiku frowned a bit, "Not really. I think he's more lean now, I don't know. He still looks pretty young though."

Hong chuckled, "Maybe he can't age, Kiku."

"Heh, I guess…He looked the same ever since I met him"

The Chinese man sighed and leaned against the table, "Where did Meimei go?"

Kiku grabbed his papers and placed them back in his folder, "Back to HQ, apparently she wants more information about Yao and Ivan."

Hong looked out the window and saw it was already getting dark, he frowned and looked back at Kiku.

"She should come back right now…It's getting pretty late."

The Japanese man stood up and started walking towards his room, "Hong, she works at the CIA, she can handle herself."

* * *

Meimei smiled at the security guard and walked out of the building. She held the folders near her chest and walked down the busy sidewalk. The Taiwanese pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time.

"Eh?" She exclaimed, "I-It's already 8:30pm! O-Oh no! I promised Kiku that I'd be back before dinner!"

The Asian woman started running toward the bus station, hoping to catch the last bus, but suddenly she bumped into someone. She winced at the impact and apologized to that person. The man turned around and smiled.

"Well you're friendly now aren't you aru?"

Meimei immediately looked up and saw Yao looking right back at her with a smile. The young woman twitched and tried looking for her gun, only to find that she left her weapon back home. She looked back up and saw her Aniki eyeing her from head to toe.

She glared, "The hell you staring at?"

The man before her chuckled, "Aiyaah…Meimei, when did you turn so rude?"

"Shut up!" She exclaimed and averted her eyes, "I-I'm going to turn you in!"

Yao raised an eye brow and started walking away from Meimei. The Asian girl flushed in rage and followed the older man. As Yao was walking, he heard her foot steps trailing behind him, he smirked as he led her to an alley. He turned around and saw the young Taiwanese in front of him, still clutching onto her papers.

The Chinese man held his arms up and said, "Go ahead. Arrest me, officer."

"I-I will!" She said and began to look for her hand-cuffs. As she was looking for it, she didn't notice that her Aniki pinned her against the brick wall. She looked up with a blush on her face, while the older man looked down at her with a loving smile.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Meimei." Yao said in a whisper as he played with her hair.

Meimei closed her eyes, taking in his husky scent, and the next thing she knew was that she dropped her papers and had her arms wrapped around the assassin. Yao kept on smiling and hugged his little girl back. He lifted up her chin and saw tears in her eyes, he frowned a little, and wiped the liquid off her face.

"A-Aniki." She cried out to him, "I m-missed you s-so much!"

The Chinese man pulled her close to him and nuzzled her neck, "You have no idea how much I missed you and the others."

She buried her head on his shirt as he stroked her hair. Meimei clutch onto his jacket as Yao whispered loving words to the young woman. The older man then picked her up bridal-style and headed toward the park. He walked near a tree and sat there, still holding onto Meimei. Yao then continued to played with her hair as the girl rested her head against the man's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Wo ai ni…" She murmured to him.

Yao sighed softly and rested his head against hers, "Wo ai ni, Meimei…So much."

Meimei looked up and saw Yao blushing slightly. She leaned against him, making her face closer to his. The long haired man sat there staring back at the girl, he took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers. Then Yao quickly pulled away, he pushed Meimei aside, and started walking away. The Taiwanese sat there and pressed her fingers against her lips, '_Even though it was merely a few seconds, it was the best kiss I have ever had…'_ she thought.

The girl stood up and started running after Yao. Once she caught up to him, she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Yao looked at her with a red face, he grabbed her shoulders and leaned against her.

"I'm sorry, Meimei. I don't know what came over me aru." He said to her, "I-I'm…Suppose to be a father-figure to you! I jus-"

Meimei wrapped her arms around Yao's neck, pulling him into another kiss, silencing the man. Their mouths moved together, he licked Meimei's lips, asking entrance into her mouth. She gladly accepted his request and started to moan as Yao explored her. Their tongues danced and fought over dominance. After a few minutes they pulled away, looking at each other, breathing heavily, Meimei grabbed his hand, and started leading him toward the city.

She led him to a light-post and told her Aniki to close his eyes. Yao shrugged and listened to her, but then felt metal against his skin. The Chinese man opened his eyes and saw that he was cuffed to a light-post! He looked back at Meimei and saw her smirking at him.

The woman placed a finger on his chin and whispered, "I'm only being nice, Aniki. Next time we meet, I will turn you in or worse… kill you."

Yao only stood there as he watched his little girl walk away from him. The man smirked and leaned against the poll, _'Well…I can't wait till we meet again, Meimei.'_

* * *

Meimei stepped inside the apartment, it was 11:25pm when she came home. She switched the lights on and saw Yong Soo sleeping on the sofa. She sighed and woke up the young Korean. He whined a bit and opened his eyes, he looked up and saw Meimei smiling at him. Yong Soo sat up straight and stretched as the Taiwanese girl sat next to him.

"Where have you been? Hong and Kiku were worried." Yong Soo yawned.

Meimei sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Hehehe…I lost track of time! I headed over to the c-computer café after I got my papers."

"You always wonder off somewhere."

Meimei and Yong Soo turned around and saw Kiku in the kitchen making coffee. The Japanese made his way toward the sofa and sat next to Yong Soo. He took a sip of his hot drink and eyed the young woman.

"Where are the papers?" Kiku asked.

'_S-Shit! I left them at that alley!'_

"A-Ah!" She began, "I think I left them at the computer café!"

Yong Soo laughed, "Serves you right, da-ze~!"

The Taiwanese glared and elbowed Yong Soo in the stomach. The Korean rubbed his belly and started to whine. Kiku sighed, he got back up, and grabbed his laptop. He handed it to his sister and continued drinking his coffee.

"I kind of predicted that you might forget it somewhere, so I downloaded the files from the HQ disk onto my laptop. You have all the information on Yao, Ivan, and his Soviet Rebellion group."

Meimei smiled and hugged her older brother, "Thank you Kiku!"

The young woman got up and ran to her room, with her brother's laptop. She sat on her bed and turned it on. She then went into the folder that said CIA info. She clicked it and saw documents on what she needed. She was about to click Yao's document, but stopped when she heard a knock on her door.

She sighed, "Come in!"

The door opened and revealed Hong. The man closed the door and leaned against the wall, with his arms folded. He looked at Meimei and smirked at her.

"I know you're lying."

"Lying?"

Hong chuckled, "Mei…I've known you for how long? I can easily tell when you're lying. Now tell me. Where did you go?"

"I-I….B-But..err…"

Hong walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. He looked at the girl with no emotion.

Meimei hugged a pillow and buried her head in it. She mumbled something that Hong couldn't hear.

"Excuse me Meimei, but can you please repeat what you just said."

The Taiwanese closed her eyes and almost shouted, "I was with Yao!"

* * *

**A/N: Review please kthnxbi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

Hong stood there star struck. He didn't expect this, he honestly didn't. The man looked at the girl and saw she had a flushed expression. He sighed and sat next to the girl, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

Meimei shook her head.

"Didn't you try to arrest him?"

The girl looked at her feet and said, "I did…But I was so spacey that I forgot where I placed my cuffs. I had a perfect opportunity too…He raised his arms out at me and told me to arrest him."

Hong laid on her bed and continued to listen to his sister's story.

"He then pinned me against the wall. I was so…hypnotized by him. I just suddenly dropped everything and embraced him, you know."

"I guess…" The man next to her said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah…" Meimei agreed, soon her face became red, "A-And I did something…That I s-should of never have done!"

"What?"

"W-We…kissed!"

Hong's eyes widened and the man fell of the bed. He instantly stood back up and stared at the girl. She buried her face again and refused to look at her brother's reaction.

"I don't know how to respond to this Meimei." Hong replied back to her.

The young woman made muffling noises to Hong.

He scratched his arm and asked, "Can I tell Kiku and Yong Soo?"

Immediately Meimei looked back up and shouted a no. Hong sighed and began walking out of the room.

"W-WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She shouted after him.

"I'm telling Kiku and Yong Soo!"

Meimei instantly got up and ran after Hong, who was right now in front of Kiku and Yong Soo. She growled and tackled the man, bringing him to the ground. She then looked up and saw Kiku looking at her with an amused look and Yong Soo with a grin.

Hong groaned and pushed his sister off of him, "For a girl you're heavy."

Meimei turned red and kicked his shin, "You don't tell girls that they're fat!"

"I said heavy."

"SAMETHING!"

Yong Soo looked at Kiku with a confused look, while Kiku simply kept his amused look. He then stared at Meimei, he got her attention, and said, "So…How was you're kiss?"

The Korean next to him burst into laughter, while the young woman glared cold daggers at Hong for telling them what happened. She turned around and was about to walk to her room but Kiku stopped her. She turned around and waited for what the Japanese had to say.

"This…is a good thing, Meimei." Kiku said to her.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Kiku began, "If you keep seeing Yao, you can gain his trust…and once you have it, you signal us to come and get him."

Yong Soo stopped giggling, and looked at his Japanese brother, "Isn't that kind of mean, Kiku?"

The older man shrugged, "This is a mission Yong Soo. We do what we are told, okay?"

The Korean did not reply to his older brother. Meimei and Hong looked at Kiku. The Japanese man's plan wasn't half bad really. Plus, maybe once they turn in Yao early, they could probably have a raise.

The Taiwanese smiled and agreed to Kiku's plan. The black haired man nodded and said, "Tomorrow…Use the tracker program to locate Yao. Once you find him, immediately try to gain his trust."

Meimei nodded and began to walk towards her room. Hong scoffed at his siblings and silently walked toward his room. Yong Soo looked at Kiku with sad eyes.

"He's family…"

Kiku grunted and turned around, "Please…This mission is important, Yong Soo. Family doesn't matter right now."

The Korean man stood there looking at his brother's back, "Family always matters…That's what Aniki always said."

The man in front of Yong Soo glared hard at the ground and replied, "Why do you still call him Aniki? He is no longer living with us."

"He may not be living with us," Yong Soo began, "But he's still in my heart. He took care of us when no one even bothered. He loved us, he tried giving us everything, but what did he get in return, Kiku? Please, tell me what you gave him when we left him."

The Japanese did not say anything to his younger brother. Kiku silently walked away from the young man, not looking back. He walked toward his room and closed the door. The man sighed heavily, he walked toward his drawer, he opened it, and took out a neatly folded piece of paper.

'_It's his fault that his a wanted criminal…'_

Kiku held onto his note from his Aniki, not daring to open it again. He placed the note on his dresser and laid on his bed. Kiku curled up and hugged his pillow, memories flooding back to his head. The Japanese man glared hard at the wall in front of him.

'_I wish…I had a more peaceful life.'_

Meimei sighed and looked at Yao's documents. She scrolled down and saw information on her Aniki's recent killings and murders. She frowned and turned off the computer. She placed the laptop under her bed and grabbed her Shinatty-chan plushie. The Taiwanese woman stared at the doll and placed it next to her. She laid her head on her pillow and began to dream.

* * *

The next day, it was 5:00pm and everyone gathered in the kitchen, looking at Kiku's laptop. They opened the tracking program and saw the red dot blinking in some location. They then Google mapped the area that their Aniki was in, and saw that Yao was currently at a place in the middle of the city.

Kiku leaned near the screen and saw the name of that place. His eyes widened in surprise, he bit his lip nearly breaking the skin.

"Bamboo Forest…" He finally said.

Hong nodded and was about to print out the address, but the Japanese stopped him.

"Don't…I know where the place is."

The CIA agents stepped outside and into their van. Hong drove them near the restaurant and parked the van near the building. One by one, each of them stepped out of the car. Meimei looked up at the place, it was designed like any other Chinese restaurant. It was big and red, many ornaments hung and many bamboo stalks grew from the side. The Taiwanese woman walked in with her brothers following along silently.

Yong Soo leaned near Meimei as Kiku was about to talk to the waiter.

"Okay…Remember our plan, got it da-ze~?" He whispered.

Meimei nodded and followed the waiter that was leading the four to their table. They all sat down and looked at their menus. After they were done, they told their waiter what they wanted and the waiter nodded and left with their orders in hand.

Kiku then turned his attention toward the Taiwanese, "Now remember…Yao is in this building somewhere. Once we start our 'argument' and we leave you, he's most likely to come out of hiding and go comfort you."

"Yeah got it." Meimei said and started to look in a different direction.

After a while of waiting, the four finally got their food. The waiter laughed and told them that the chef took a while longer because he wanted his food to taste great. The Korean nodded and began eating his food. When that young man took a bit out of it, he looked up at his siblings and started grinning madly.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Yong Soo shouted and began to pig out on the food in front of him.

The other three older siblings simply shook their heads and began to eat their own foods, only to find that their brother was right. Each one of them began to enjoy the meal, though to each of them, the food they were eating tasted weirdly familiar. When they were done they began to 'fight.'

"DAMNIT!" Meimei shouted, grabbing everyone's attention in the restaurant.

Hong stood up instantly and scolded back at the young woman, "Don't start this now!"

Yong Soo leaned back trying to look embarrassed, while Kiku also stood up. He was about to yell back, but then he saw something in the kitchen. He saw Yao Wang there behind the ordering window looking at the four with two other chefs. The Japanese man was then angry, he wanted to hit Yao, but instead he ended up punching Meimei square on the face.

The young woman fell onto the ground and looked up at her older brother with a scared face. Hong and Yong Soo immediately went by her side and saw that her nose was bleeding. Kiku just stood there gaping at what he just did to his sister. He then looked back at the ordering window and saw that Yao wasn't there.

'_A-Am I imagining things?'_

He shook his head and grabbed his brothers by the collars and dragged them out of the restaurant, leaving the girl to herself. Meimei almost had tears in her eyes, but she fought them back. She wiped her nose and suddenly people began to crowd her, asking her if she was okay or not.

She then saw a pair of feet making its way toward the front. Meimei looked up and saw Yao looking down at her in black and red Chinese clothes, just like the rest of the workers. The older man turned around and told the people to get lost, which they quickly did. Once they were gone, Yao grabbed a napkin that was on the table and gently began to wipe the blood off of his sibling's face.

Her Aniki didn't say a word to Meimei, as he helped her up and led her outside the building. As he was leading her to his car, the girl stopped him. He turned around and saw that she was blushing. Yao shoved a hand in a pocket and urged the girl to follow him into his car.

"T-Thanks…" She mumbled and looked at the ground.

Yao simply looked at her, "It was no big deal. Come on, let's go home aru."

'_Home?'_ She thought as she went inside his car. Yao started the engine and began to drive to the apartment that she used to live in. They stepped out of the red car and walked into Yao's home. Meimei stepped inside and saw that the place looked completely the same. She turned around and saw Yao casually sitting on the sofa just watching her with no emotion whatsoever.

The Chinese man placed his hand under his chin and continued to stare, '_She's…so mature now…'_ he thought to himself. He then smirked and suddenly grabbed Meimei's arm. She squeaked in response as her Aniki pulled her onto of him, so that she was now sitting in his lap. Meimei closed her eyes as she felt a pair of lips nipping at her neck.

"A-Aniki…" She managed to whisper.

"You know…" Yao began as he began to pull on her skirt, "You said you would arrest or kill me the next time we meet."

Meimei felt her skirt falling off, but she quickly pulled it back up. She heard Yao growl a bit in annoyance and suddenly she was pushed against the couch. Looking up, she saw the Chinese man eyeing her with lust in his eyes. He leaned in and began to give her little kisses as he unbuttoned the girl's blouse.

The Taiwanese under him squirmed and tried pushing him away, but the teasing continued as he kept on kisses her chest and stomach once he opened up her white blouse. Meimei moaned in pleasure and finally gave in the temptation. She has no idea if she's going to regret it the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Lolz they getting it on~!**

**Should i change it to M because of this..? I dont know if I shoud. It doesn't seem that dirty =3=**

**Whatever**

**Reviews would be nice kehthnxbi**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

Meimei slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she thought was, why was she naked under the covers? She rubbed her eyes and suddenly felt something wrapped around her. The girl's eyes widened and her face began to turn red. She turned her head to the side and saw Yao sleeping right next to her and also naked. The nude woman wanted to scream, but she quickly covered her mouth.

She panicked mentally, '_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I WANTED TO GAIN HIS TRUST, NOT HAVE MY VIRGINTY TAKEN AWAY! THAT'S TOO MUCH TRUST!'_

Suddenly Yao stirred a bit, Meimei quickly looked back at the Chinese and saw that he was still asleep, though she could see a smile somewhere on that face. She shook that thought away and unwrapped herself from that man's grasp. Meimei quickly got out of bed and tried looking for her clothes.

'_I-I'll just go back home and tell Kiku that I'm not fit for this mission.'_

As the woman found all her clothing, she began to slip them back on. On the bed, Yao opened one eye and saw his young sibling dressing up with a flustered expression. He chuckled at the cute face. The long haired man yawned and asked her where she was going.

Meimei whipped her head around and saw Yao looking at her with one eye and a cocky looking smirk on his face. The Taiwanese buttoned up her blouse and glared at her Aniki. Yao simply cocked a brow and was about to get up, but he suddenly yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Meimei asked him with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Aiyaaah!" Yao pretended to cry out and rubbed his back, "My back hurts aru!"

The woman walked toward Yao and stood next to the bed. She looked down at the man and asked him what could she do to make him feel better. The Chinese smiled and pulled Meiemei in bed. He quickly grabbed the covers and pulled it over them. Meimei looked up and blushed madly as Yao looked down at her smiling in a sexy manner.

"You know," She began, "You said you were suppose to be a father-figure to me."

Yao frowned a bit at that, but that smile replaced it again, "What if…"

"What if, what?"

The Chinese man placed his fingers in between hers and leaned near Meimei to capture her lips. He slowly pulled them back and continued to smile.

"What if I wanted something more than that aru?"

His young sibling only stared back at him. He couldn't read her eyes right now, it was blank. Yao grunted and uncovered themselves. He got off the bed and quickly wrapped a towel around his lower half. The Chinese man watched as Meimei sat up straight, now she was looking at the ground.

Yao sighed and scratched his head, "Uhm…Listen, I'm sorry about last night aru. I mean taking it away from you…It was pretty low. Y-You can eat whatever you want in the kitchen and leave aru."

The man then started walking out of the room. Meimei snapped out of her trance and quickly grabbed Yao's arm. He turned around and suddenly felt a pair of arms around him. The long haired man looked down and saw the Asian girl hugging him, like there was no tomorrow. Yao smiled softly and embraced her back. He kissed her head as he felt tears on his bare chest.

"Wo ai ni."

* * *

The two sat in a café waiting for that Russian to come by again. Meimei fidgeted nervously, as she remembered her last encounter with that said man and his sister. Yao took a sip from his tea and stared at Meimei.

"He's not going to attack you aru."

Meimei looked up and said, "He's probably mad! I mean, I ruined your plans and all that!"

"No, no…A friend of Yao's, is a friend of mine, da?"

Yao and Meimei turned around and saw Ivan smiling at them, while holding a case. Yao got up and shook hands with his old friend, while Meimei sat there awkwardly. Ivan took a seat next to Yao and got out papers from that brown case. The Taiwanese woman leaned back and took a sip of her coffee.

Yao looked at some of the papers and then asked a random question of where his sister went.

The Russian man continued to smile as he replied to his question, "Ah. Natalia went to Ukraine to visit our older sister."

Yao nodded in response and looked at some photos that Ivan gave him. Meimei curiously looked at some of the photos too and gasped at what she saw. She shoved one photo of poor hungry Russian children, in font of Ivan's face. The white-haired man gently grabbed the picture from her hands.

"Those children have no homes." Ivan said to the woman.

Meimei frowned and asked, "Why? Where are their parents? Why don't they have food and good clothing?"

Ivan smiled, but Yao noticed that his fists were shaking.

"Ah…The Russian President is ignoring the poorer people and is focusing more on the richer types."

"Why?"

"Well-"

"AIYAH!"

Both Ivan and Meimei looked at Yao. He spilled his tea on the ground. The Russian man laughed lightly and offered to buy his friend another cup of tea. The Chinese man smiled and nodded at the big guy. Ivan stood up and walked toward the counter ordering another tea for his short friend.

Yao turned his attention toward his sibling, "Aiyaah, Meimei. Please do not ask anymore questions about this aru."

"Why not Aniki?"

"Well…" Yao hesitated but continued, "Ivan has been through a lot… He just wants what's best for those poor people. The Russian President right now is just…He's just a monster."

"O-Oh…" She replied lamely, "Is that why you're going to assassinate him?"

Yao ran his hand through his hair and chuckled, "Assassination is a little too much, don't you think? I would like to call it…_Retiring early_ aru. It seems less scary."

"Riiiight…"

Ivan walked back to the two Asians with a cup of tea in his hands and a plate, with a slice of cheesecake, in the other. He smiled innocently and handed the tea to Yao and the cake to the young woman. Meimei looked up to him confused as he handed her a fork.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked him.

Ivan laughed, "It's to make up for what I did the other day! I know it's not much, but it's worth a try, da?"

Meimei smiled and started eating the cheesecake as Yao and Ivan discussed their plans. Each bite she took from the cake was simply delicious. She cut another piece and began to feed her Aniki. The Chinese man smiled and tasted the wonderful piece of food. Meimei laughed as Ivan grinned and told them that he should of have kept the dessert to himself instead of giving it away.

Yao grinned and continued talking, "So we are going to the airport tomorrow night. Then what hotel are we going to stay in aru?"

"Ah. The famous Russian Marriott. Very very wonderful there." Ivan said.

The Chinese nodded and smiled in a sly manner, "Any chance…I could bring a friend…?"

His tall man glanced over to Meimei, who was sipping her coffee and was watching the birds fly outside. Ivan grinned a little and nodded his head. Yao laughed and patted his friend's back.

"Thanks aru."

The Russian man stood up and took his case. He handed Yao a folder and smiled at his old friend. Yao also stood up and extended his arm to him. The tall man laughed and opened his arms up, letting the Chinese know that he wanted something else besides a handshake.

Yao laughed as well and hugged Ivan, "God! We should hang out more aru."

Ivan patted Yao's back and the two stopped hugging, "I wish, but I'm so busy with the Soviet Rebellion. Toris is having trouble right now, da."

The Chinese man grinned and waved his old friend good-bye. He turned his attention back to Meimei, who was currently dozing off on the table. Yao smiled and tapped the woman's shoulder. She yawned and got up, she clung onto her Aniki's arm and the two walked out of the café. Meimei looked to the side and saw Yao holding a folder.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

Yao shrugged, "It has my plane tickets and blueprints."

"Plane tickets?"

"Yeah, going to Russia, remember?"

"Right. Wait, you said plane _tickets_"

The man nodded.

"Who else is going?"

"Wait." Yao suddenly said then asked, "Do you have your passport with you?"

"Uh…Yeah, I could just grab it back in Kiku's apartment."

The Chinese man frowned when he heard his brother's name.

"Fine. You can go pack your stuff and then we're going back to my place and pack my stuff aru."

The two got in Yao's red car and drove off to the Japanese's apartment. Meimei got out and told her Aniki that it would be quick. Yao nodded and stayed in the car knowing that his younger brothers will try to attack and arrest him and he doesn't want to deal with that right now.

Meimei stepped in the apartment and saw it was empty. '_They must be in HQ right now…'_ The young woman quickly went into her room, she grabbed her duffle bag, and began to pack her things. She zipped it up and walked out of her room. She grabbed the door handle, but suddenly she froze up. She felt someone breathing on her neck. Meimei whipped her head around and saw Kiku standing there, wearing black cargos and a baggy blue sweatshirt.

Her older brother stood there emotionless and grabbed her wrist. The young woman flinched and tried pulling away, but Kiku wouldn't let go.

Meimei glared, "Let go!"

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I-I'm doing my mission! I have to go with Aniki!"

Kiku furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you going to Russia with him..?"

"How did…"

"I saw you taking your passport." He answered.

"…."

The Japanese man tightened his grip on her wrist and frowned.

"…He didn't…Do anything to you, did he?"

Meimei's eyes widened and shook her head no.

Her older brother sighed in relief and eased up a little, "We'll meet you in Russia. Call us when you get there and tell us when Yao is going to kill. If you won't call we will."

His younger sister averted her gaze from him, "Sure…"

Kiku released Meimei and watched her leave, but before she could even step out of the room. Kiku quickly pecked her on the lips. The Taiwanese froze and stared at Kiku. The man blushed slightly and mumbled it was a good luck kiss. She smiled weakly at him and left the apartment building. She walked down the stairs, down the lobby, and out the door. She saw Yao's red car still waiting for her. The woman smiled and ran towards it.

She got in and smiled at Yao, "Let's go~!"

Her Aniki chuckled and began to drive home, "Well aren't you eager aru."

As Yao drove off, Meimei turned her attention to the ouside. She brought her fingers to her lips and pressed it against them.

'_Kiku.'_

* * *

**A/N: Yea Kiku likes Meimei.**

**Hong and Yong Soo are in HQ **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia © **

* * *

Meimei sighed and sat down by the window seat. Some hours ago, they went back to Yao's place and packed his stuff, now they're in an airplane headed for Russia. Her Aniki was next to her, reading a TIME Magazine on WWI and WWII. The Chinese man glanced to the side and saw a woman standing next to him. She was wearing blue demin shorts with a green hoodie on. She had her long black hair tied to a pony-tail and was carrying a gym bag with her.

The woman smiled at Yao and asked, "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to be a bother, but this is my seat right next to you. Do you mind if I seat there?"

Yao grunted and nodded at her. She grinned and plopped on her seat. She placed her gym bag under her seat and began to buckle up. The lady then looked at Yao and saw what she was reading.

"Ah TIME! That magazine is pretty good. I read that Taiwan and China sighed a trade deal or something."

Yao smiled, "Yeah, I read that somewhere too."

"I'm Viet!" She smiled.

The Chinese extended his arm, "Yao."

Viet grinned and shook the man's hand. Yao handed Viet the magazine and pointed at Meimei, who was currently still looking at the window.

"That's Meimei."

Yao tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, she turned her head and saw Yao pointing at some pretty woman with his thumb. Her Aniki grinned and told her that the woman's name was Viet.

Meimei forced a smile at Viet as she waved at the Taiwanese. Yao and Viet hit it off really well. Her Aniki was so engrossed with their conversation that he hardly paid any attention toward Meimei. His little sibling huffed miserably as she listened to Yao talking about Ancient China.

'_This plane ride is going to be hell_' She thought.

Many hours later, Meimei heard the captain speaking. He said that they were now landing in Russia. The Taiwanese woman smiled and looked to her side to see if Yao was awake. But when she glanced over she saw Yao leaning back sleeping, but that Viet lady was leaning her head against his shoulder. The young woman frowned at this. She didn't like this sight one bit, but she won't sink low to a new level. That was too immature. She smiled and flicked Viet on the forehead. The woman instantly woke up and saw Meimei looking out the window and she then looked up and saw Yao sleeping. Viet shrugged it off and decided to talk to Meimei.

"So Meimei…Is he your brother or something?" She heard the older man asked.

The Taiwanese turned to face Viet and she smiled, "I guess you could say that."

Suddenly, the captain spoke again. It appears they were landing already. The two women talked about random stuff, as they buckled their seatbelts (Meimei had to buckle Yao's, since he was asleep). Before they realize it, they were finally on the ground. The Taiwanese grinned as she waved bye to Viet. Meimei shook Yao to wake him up, which startled him a little.

Yao yawned, "Aiyaaaah! Are we here aru?"

"Yeah," Meimei replied and got up to get their bags, "Come on, sleepyhead!"

The Chinese man chuckled softly and got his bags. The two walked out of the airplane and stayed in the airport, since Ivan told them that he arranged transportation for them. Yao told his young sibling to sit down with the bags. She asked him why, but the man just smiled and walked off.

She watched her Aniki walk off and once she couldn't see his figure, she quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Kiku's number. Meimei listened to the phone ring, and after a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello?" A deep voice said.

Meimei smiled a little, "Hey Kiku-nii."

"M-Meimei? You're there already?" Kiku exclaimed.

"Of course!" She grinned.

The girl heard her brother chuckle, "Yes well alright…"

Meimei laughed and told her brother that she has to go now, but the Japanese quickly asked, "L-Listen…Meimei, do you think th-that…I don't know, go out when this is over?"

The Taiwanese girl froze, '_What?'_

"Meimei?"

"I-I…"

"OOIIII!" Yao yelled out loud.

The girl quickly said good-bye to Kiku and hung up. She shoved her phone in her pocket and turned around to face her elder brother. The Chinese man grinned and showed his sister a cute Russian doll.

"Aww…" She cooed and held the thing, "Is this the one where you open it and there's another doll inside?"

Yao laughed and nodded. Meiemei smiled and gently pecked her Aniki's cheek. The long haired man escorted her to their transportation, which was a very nice white limo. The Chinese man nodded at the driver to go inside as he opened the door for his young lovely lady friend. Meimei smiled and slightly bowed to Yao as she went inside the car.

The man grinned and hopped inside the car and sat next to Meimei, Yao told the driver where to go and the white limo began to move. The Taiwanese girl smiled as she took a small can of coke from the ice-box that was near her.

"This is so awesome!" She exclaimed.

Yao leaned back and smirked, "Of course. If you four stayed with me, life would be a lot easier aru."

His young sibling forced a smile, remembering that memory of when she had to leave Yao. The painful thought of leaving the older man on the ground almost bleeding to death. She took a sip of her soda and gave the rest to Yao, who chugged the rest down his throat. The white limo instantly stopped right in front of their hotel. The two got out of the limo and thanked the Russian man. Yao smiled and handed Meimei his bags.

"Where are you going Aniki?" She questioned him.

Yao just stood there smiling, "I have to meet someone aru. Do you mind just checking in and just stay in the room?"

His sister nodded and walked inside the building. Yao sighed and walked over to a young man, who was shaking a little. The Asian tapped the man's shoulder and grinned when he turned around. The sandy blonde looked up and smiled, he extended his arm to shake Yao's hand.

Yao continued to grin as he shook his hand, "Good to see you, Raivis!"

"Nice to see you too, Yao" Raivis said and motioned the older man to go inside the car. Yao sat up in front with Raivis, as the young man started the car, he asked why he was here in Russia.

The Chinese man raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ivan didn't tell you?"

Raivis shivered at the thought of his boss, "Not really. He hardly tells me anything now a days."

Yao shrugged and leaned against the window, "I'm hired to kill again. The President aru."

The Latvian boy laughed, "Same old, same old?"

"It seems like it."

"How are your siblings?"

Yao frowned, "They were doing fairly well 8 years ago. Did you know they're trying to turn me in! They're in the CIA aru!"

Raivis adjusted his side-view mirror and exclaimed, "You raise four kids and before you know it, they join the CIA and try to arrest you."

The Asian chuckled, "I suppose. Thanks for the ride Raivis."

**

* * *

*****With Meimei***

The young woman walked in her room and quietly placed all their clothing in the drawers. She plopped on the bed and dialed her older brother's number. She pressed the device against her ear and heard it ringing. After a few seconds, Kiku picked up.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Hey Kiku…"

"M-Meimei!" He sounded surprised, "How are y-you? Did you get hurt?"

The Taiwanese blankly looked at the ceiling, "I'm fine. Just waiting for Aniki."

The man on the other end frowned, "Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Alright." He replied, "L-Listen, about earlier today. Did you think about it?"

Meimei's eyes widened, '_Fuck.'_

"Y-Yeah."

"Well…Could you?"

"I-I…"

"You..?"

Meimei hesitated, '_I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't feel the same way.'_

"Can't."

"Eh?" Kiku asked "Why not?"

The girl closed her eyes, "I just can't, Kiku. I don't feel the same way. I only love you as a brother."

Kiku on the other end slowly took deep breathes, "Th-That's understandable."

'_That was easy.'_ Meimei thought.

"Is it Yao?"

She didn't say anything.

"Well is it?"

Kiku didn't hear a peep from her, "DAMNIT MEIMEI!" Kiku yelled in anger, "JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

"Yeah, it's him." She murmured.

It was quiet, but the Japanese man began to spoke, "He'll try to hurt you…"

"Kiku…He hasn't done that." She said softly.

Kiku gritted his teeth and slammed his hand against the wall, he tightened his grip around his cell phone and said, "You don't know what he can do to you. He's probably using you so you won't turn him in."

Meimei closed her eyes, she didn't want to believe what Kiku is saying, "Aniki will never do that.."

"Fine. Believe me or not. Hong, Yong Soo, and I are on the plane now. We're heading for Russia. Bye."

_Click._

Dead silence.

Meimei dropped her phone besides her and turned on the TV, _'I'm sorry, Kiku-nii…I just don't love you as much as Yao.'_

* * *

The long haired man quickly got out of the car and walked toward a crowded area. Yao hastily walked in an old run down building, he grabbed the worn out door knob and twisted it, only to find it jammed.

"Tsk."

Yao kicked the door down and pulled out a gun from his back pocket. He loaded the gun as he slowly walked in the place. The area was dimmed and there were many cargo boxes around. The Chinese man sniffed the air. He glared at one certain cargo box that was right next to him.

"Come out now."

The man heard a chuckle and out came Gilbert Beilschmidt, with a cigar in his mouth. Yao relaxed a little and patted the Prussian's back. Gilbert's ruby eyes shined when he saw the familiar man, he laughed and greeted his comrade.

"My, my, Yao," Gilbert said as he puffed on his big cigar, "Ivan picked you for this?"

Yao shrugged, "Yeah, it's no big deal aru. Though the only problem is that the CIA back in America is after me."

The German frowned, "CIA, eh? Does that Hungarian still work there?"

"Yeah, she's runs it."

"Tch. Figures." Gilbert scoffed and threw his cigar out a window, "What the hell you want anyway? You already have weapons, but not as awesome as mine."

Yao placed his gun back, "That's why I'm here Gil. I need a sniper, some knock-out gas too maybe, and flash bombs aru."

The albino leaned against a crate and placed his finger on his chin, "That's pretty simple there, Wang. You sure you don't want those awesome Swiss made guns? I bet I could get Vash to send really good ones for a cheap price."

"No thanks." The short man declined, "Simple stuff makes life easier, plus the shipping might take too long."

"I guess so." Gilbert said as he jumped into some random cargo crate, looking for what his costumer asked for.

Yao walked up to the big wooden box and stared at it as he listened to Gilbert swearing about how much he hates working for Ivan. After a few minutes, the German popped right back up and tossed an old Soviet Sniper at the Asian. Yao caught it easily and looked at it.

"Not bad aru." Yao stated, "Got any flash bombs or something?"

The red eyed man grinned and hopped out of the crate. He landed right in front of Yao and quickly pulled out a box of flash bombs and knock-out gas from behind. The Prussian picked up a flash bomb and showed it to the Chinese.

"That there is purely German made, my friend." The taller man said with a smirk.

Yao took the bomb and looked at it, "Oh really?"

"Of course!" Gilbert boasted, "My little brother, West made it!"

The Asian man grabbed the lid for the box and began to walk off. Gilbert grumbled and walked his guest toward the broken down door.

"The fuck. Why did you have to kick it down?"

Yao glared lightly at his friend, "It was locked, you moron."

The pale man shrugged, "Well you could of knocked, jackass."

Yao waved the Prussian good bye and started looking for Raivis. As he walked down the streets, he saw an American with glasses. The Chinese man cursed out loud, _'Great…I can't deal with him right now.'_

Alfred tightened his belt and un-zipped his bombers jacket. He took a bite from his hamburger and analyzed the town. As he turned his head to the left, he saw Yao staring right back at him. The blonde man stood there gaping at what he saw. He grinned and finished up his burger. He began walking toward Yao with a knife in his hand.

The Chinese man gritted his teeth and made a run for it. He jumped, pushed, and shoved his way through the people till he got to Raivis's taxi.

'_F-Fuck! Why is that damn American here?'_

"WAIT!" Yao heard Alfred shout.

The Asian ignored his plea and continued running towards the taxi. He quickly jumped in and told his Latvian friend to step on it. The sandy blonde teen quickly nodded and stomped on the gas peddle. The older man turned around and saw Alfred standing there by himself as they drove off. Yao sighed loudly and slouched on his seat. The teen glanced to the side and saw the man taking deep breathes.

"What happened, Yao?"

"I-I saw Alfred Jones." The long haired man replied.

"Alfred Jones?"

Yao nodded, "Yeah. He's the man, Ivan fought with some years ago. I don't know what he's doing here in Russia…"

Raivis shrugged and stopped in front of the Russian Marriot hotel. Yao thanked the boy again and quickly ran inside. The Chinese man talked to the lady behind the desk to ask where his suit is currently located. The woman smiled and told Yao where it was.

After a few minutes, Yao made it to the 8th floor and looked for his room. He finally found it in a couple of seconds. He used his key to unlock the door and when he opened it, he saw his sister watching TV.

Meimei turned around and grinned when she saw her Aniki. The woman ran towards him and hugged the older man. Yao laughed and lightly kissed her lips. The Taiwanese girl looked at what Yao had in his hands.

"Ah that." Yao said, "That's just the stuff I need aru."

"I see." Meimei replied.

The young woman sat back down on the bed and continued to watch TV. Yao hid his weapons in the closet and took his dirty shirt off. Meimei glanced to the side and saw Yao slowly removing his shirt. She blushed madly and buried her face on her pillow. The Asian man saw this and smirked to himself, '_I guess we could have some fun tonight.'_

Yao jumped on the bed and wrapped an arm around the girl's body. He snuggled close to Meimei and felt her face heating up against his chest.

"Just like old times?" He asked her seductively.

Meimei scoffed, "Psh. Yeah, I totally remember you hugging me with no shirt on."

Yao grinned, "Are you being sarcastic with me, young lady?" He pretended to scold.

The Taiwanese saw what game he was playing, so she decided to play along as well.

"What if I am, _Aniki._" She slyly grinned.

The older man grinned as well and turned the lights off. He got on top of her and whispered, "I guess, I have to teach you a lesson aru…"

Meimei wrapped her arms around him and whispered back, "I dare you."

* * *

**Somtimes I'm not big on love triangles, i like being a fair person c: lol **

**I finished this chap sometime ago. Onto chappie 10~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hetalia © **

******I made a mistake xD This is suppose to be the REAL Chapter 10. The other one was Chapter 11 so sorry for the mix up.**

* * *

Yao lazily opened his eyes, he turned to his side and sees Meimei sleeping soundly beside him. The man smiled and got out of bed, he searched the floor for his boxers to put on. Once he did, Yao made his way toward the mini fridge and took out a carton of milk. He then looked into the cabinet and found a couple of boxes filled with cereal. The Chinese shrugged and took the box. He plopped back on the bed, which woke up his partner, and turned on the TV.

Meimei yawned and looked up to see her lover stuffing his face with cereal then chugging milk right out of the carton. She sighed and scolded at the man for his poor manners. Yao grinned and offered his sibling with cereal, who responded by taking a hand full. Once the two were done with their breakfast they took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothing.

The Chinese man slipped on his blue-jeans, a green graphic shirt, and his trade-mark black blazer jacket. He turned around and saw his sibling in a black shirk and a simple light pink blouse to match it. Yao smiled and escorted the Taiwanese out of their room. The duo got out of the hotel and found a certain Latvian waiting for them.

The sandy blonde walked up to the two and greeted them. Raivis then turned his attention to Meimei. He grabbed the woman's hand and kissed it.

"And who may this be?" He asked.

Yao smiled, "My….Sister aru.."

Raivis pulled away knowing that if tried anything on Yao's sister it would mean his death. The teen opened the door for the two and once Yao got in, he winked at the short man telling him that he was only teasing. Raivis sighed in relief and got in his taxi. He began to drive off. Meimei pressed her head against the glass window and asked her Aniki where they were going.

"We're heading toward Ivan's aru. Toris and Eduard are giving me more recent blue-prints on the building."

The Taiwanese then turned her head to Yao, "Hey Aniki…How come many people are after you? Like that Kirkland guy."

"That Brit is dead, Meimei." Yao replied.

"I know, I know! But like why was he after you though?"

Yao smiled, "Let me tell you a story aru."

Meimei smiled faintly and cuddled next to Yao and listened to his little tale, "When I first came to America, I didn't know what kind of people I would meet. Once I set foot on US soil I instantly met Arthur."

"Me and him hit it off wonderfully," Yao said, "But he got in the wrong crowd aru. That Brit and I never spoke to each other for a couple of weeks, but when we met again he introduced me to this drug."

"What kind of drug?" She asked.

"Opium."

Yao's eyes turned dark, "I got so addicted aru. It was terrible. I always depended on Arthur to give it to me, but after I found Kiku…I stopped."

The Chinese man smiled a bit, "Kiku helped me through it. After I refused to buy anymore Opium, Kirkland got pissed and we never saw each other again aru."

The man then lifted up his shirt and showed Meimei a nasty looking scar on his tummy, "Remember this scar that you poked and asked where I got it? Well I got it from that bastard aru."

Meimei gently touched his scar, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Yao smiled and pecked her lips, "It wasn't your fault aru."

Suddenly the car stopped and Yao opened the door. The two got out and saw a very old looking house. They walked towards it and knocked on the door. Foot-steps were heard and the door opened and there stood Toris Laurinaitis. The brunette man smiled and led his guests to the living room.

Eduard von Bock was already there, typing something on his laptop. He looked up and pushed the bridge of his glasses and greeted the two Asians. Both Yao and Meimei sat down as Toris poured them a cup of tea.

"Since Ivan isn't here yet, we'll just have to start this little meeting with out him." Eduard said.

Yao nodded and took a sip of his hot drink, "Alright aru. Just give me the blue-prints for the building."

Toris nodded and handed Yao a folder filled with the designs of the building the Russian President was suppose to be in. Both Toris and Yao conversed on the plans while Eduard and Meimei were minding there own business.

"And as for security." Eduard soon joined in the conversation, "A few members of the CIA from America are coming here to protect Mr. President."

Yao glanced over at his sibling and saw that she wasn't paying attention. He then turned over to Toris and asked if Natalia was here. The green-eyed man nodded and got up, he got Meimei's attention and told her to follow him. The Asian woman looked over to her older brother and saw him nodding. She shrugged this off and followed the Lithuanian

The Chinese man then asked, "Can you give me that names of the agents?"

Eduard nodded and quickly typed something in, after a few seconds he stopped and said out loud to Yao, "Honda Kiku, Honda Hong, and Honda Yong Soo."

"I knew it."

The Estonian raised an eye-brow, "You know these people?"

Yao stretched his arms, "They are my siblings aru. The girl here with is also an agent. They sent her to me to gain my trust and after she does, she and the others will try to arrest me."

"Did she gain your trust then?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Yes she did." Yao said with a smile

"Shouldn't we try to stop her?"

The long haired man continued to smile, "She knows and I know that I could easily kill her if she try to pull something."

Suddenly Toris came back down the stairs with a cut on his cheek. Eduard shook his head while Yao had a puzzled look. The man sheepishly smiled. He took out a piece of cloth and covered his wound with it and told the two that Natalia threw a knife at him. Yao slowly nodded and the three started a conversation on the plan.

After an hour three women came down the stairs. Natalia had her no expression look, her older sister, Katyusha smiled, and next to her was Meimei, who simply waved at the three men. Yao smiled and told his sibling that they were leaving. The two walked toward the door and bid their hosts good-bye.

Raivis then came up to them and asked if they would like a ride back to their hotel. Yao politely declined his offer, while the short man simply nodded and walked back to the Russian household. The two Asians walked a into the city and as they were enjoying themselves Yao suddenly bumped into someone.

"Aiyah! I'm sorry." Yao said to him.

The tall man turned around and grinned, while Yao looked at him in shock and quickly pulled Meimei behind him.

"Alfred…"

The American grinned and extended his arm towards Yao. The Chinese man looked at the hand then at Alfred. Yao slowly took Alfred's hand and shook it. Then Yao began to grin as well, which made Meimei confused.

"Me and Ivan made an alliance!" Alfred exclaimed.

"No wonder you're here in Russia aru." Yao said then asked, "Where is your twin?"

Alfred laughed, "Ah Mattie is in Canada. He's playing for some hockey team."

The blonde nodded then spotted Meimei. Alfred smiled and gave her a big hug, then asked who she was.

"That's Meimei." Yao said, "She's my…girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Both Meimei and Alfred said simultaneously.

Yao nodded and ordered his new friend to let her go. Alfred did as he was told and started talking to Yao about killing Arthur and how thankful he is.

The Chinese man rubbed the back of his neck, "It was no big deal aru."

"NONSENSE!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, "It is a big deal! I've been controlled by that weirdo ever since he found me! So I'm going to give you this!"

The American took out a gun from his jacket and tossed it to Yao, who easily caught it.

"This is one of my favorite guns. Let it be the sign of a new friendship of ours." Alfred said with a grin.

Yao smiled as well, but then saw Alfred's face turning serious. The man leaned near Yao and asked if he could make his girlfriend go away for a bit. Yao nodded and told Meimei to go look at the stores. She nodded and headed toward a Russian clothing store. Alfred nodded in approval and whispered to Yao,

"Did you know some people were following you guys?"

The Chinese man smirked, "Of course. I've noticed for a while, but I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to freak Meimei out."

Alfred smiled, "Do you know where they are hiding?"

Yao laughed and walked toward a trash can. He knocked the thing down and when the lid came off, a Korean man rolled out of the trash can as well. Yong Soo moaned in pain and rubbed his sides. Yao looked over to Alfred and mouthed, 'Told you so.'

The Chinese bent down and poked all of Yong Soo's pressure points. The Korean froze up and laid on the ground. He looked up and saw his elder brother glaring down at him. Alfred ran towards Yao and told him that that was amazing.

_POP!_

_BOOM!_

The two then looked at the ground and saw fireworks. Yao growled and kicked the explosives away from them. They looked up and saw Hong standing there on top of the balcony. He jumped down and got into a Kung Fu stance.

Yao handed Alfred the gun and said, "Hold this will you?"

The older Chinese man stood there while his younger brother started to sprint towards him. He greeted his elder brother with a flying kick, but Yao quickly duck. He stood straight up again and grabbed onto Hong's leg and twirled him around. Once he thought that Hong hand enough, he threw the young man up into the air.

Hong easily landed on his two feet and charged again with punches. Yao smiled and easily dodged these in a flowing motion. As he did this, the long haired man quickly poked some pressure points. Hong fell onto the ground immediately and cursed out loud.

Yao walked over to the Korean man and picked him up. He placed Yong Soo right next to Hong and asked them where Kiku was.

Hong stubbornly said no while Yong Soo stuck his tongue out at him. Yao rubbed his temples and said, "I'm not playing around aru."

"We won't tell you!" Yong Soo said.

"Well," Yao began, "Since I can't hurt you two, I know someone who will."

He looked over at Alfred and nodded. The man with the glasses grinned madly and pointed his gun at the two young Asian men. Hong closed his eyes preparing for his death, but they instantly shot open when he heard Yong Soo squealing.

"HE'S WITH MEIMEI!"

Yao smiled at them and took his gun back from Alfred. As he made his way toward the store, Yao took out a cigarette and lit it, letting the tobacco flow into him. Leaving an American and two Asians to themselves.

Hong looked over at his younger brother and muttered, "Damnit, Yong Soo."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mix-up ^^;**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hetalia © **

**Re-read Chapter 10, because this isnt the real Ch10. This is Ch11. It was a mix up.**

* * *

Meimei hummed a happy tune as she looked through the Russian clothing. When she was done she began to look at the jewelry that was inside the glass case. As she looked at each shiny stone, she heard a voice asking if she wanted to have one. Meimei turned around and saw Kiku standing there in a white tuxedo. The Jap smiled faintly at his young sister and extended his arm towards her.

The Taiwanese woman looked at his hand and was about to grab it, but froze when she heard a gun fire. Both looked at the entrance and saw their Aniki standing, with a cigarette in his mouth and in his hand was his gun, that he recently got from his new American alley.

"Step away from the girl, Honda." Yao stated.

Kiku's smile turned into a thin line, he folded his arms and, looked into his brother's eyes. Meimei stepped back a little, not knowing whose side to take. Yao took one last puff from his stick, then threw it onto the ground. The Chinese stepped on the cigarette and smirked.

"All of you have gotten big aru." Their Aniki said.

The Japanese man did not look amused at all, "What did you do to Meimei?" He asked.

Yao sighed and shoved a hand in his pocket. He looked at Kiku and replied, "Nothing aru."

"Stop lying."

Yao pointed the tip of the gun to his chin, "My dear brother, I would never lie to you."

Kiku's fist began to shake and he got out his pocket knife. Yao cocked an eyebrow and eyed the old worn out knife that he gave his little brother. The Chinese man smiled softly and said, "You kept it after all these years?"

The short Asian did not reply. He sprinted towards Yao and lunged forward with the knife in hand. Yao quickly stepped back, making sure that his sibling's weapon did not put a scratch on him. The Chinese man continued to smile as he dodged all of Kiku's attacks.

The Japanese man stepped back a bit, he closed his eyes, and shouted, "FIGHT BACK!"

Yao's smile turned into a frown, "Kiku, I can't fight you."

"WHY NOT?"

"I don't have a reason too aru." The Chinese said.

Kiku glanced over at Meimei and saw that she looked scared, '_I'll give him a reason too'_ He mentally thought. The Jap looked back at Yao and saw he was still holding onto his gun.

"Shoot me."

Yao looked at Kiku with a puzzled expression, "Excuse me?"

The short Asian had a blank expression. He hastily ran back to Meimei and grabbed her by the shoulders, which made Yao tense up. Kiku closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers making it into a rough kiss. The Taiwanese woman struggled but slowly she gave in and started to kiss back. The Jap pulled away and smirked at his Aniki.

The Chinese man had no expression on his face. He slowly made his way toward the two and pulled out another gun. Yao pressed both of the guns against their chests. Meimei looked at Yao with a frightened look on her face, while Kiku's smirk disappeared.

Yao chuckled and looked at them with a scary looking grin, "Still want me to shoot you aru?" he asked teasingly.

Meimei and Kiku both cowered and instantly closed their eyes shut, seeing that their Aniki was indeed an insane man. Yao's chuckle turned into a laugh. He then pulled the trigger. Silence filled the air and the Chinese looked down at them with a smile, as he dropped both of his guns.

The Taiwanese slowly opened her eyes and saw that she and Kiku were still alive.

"I could never kill any of you aru." Yao said and began to walk away from the two.

Kiku's eyes widened and looked at the guns his elder brother just dropped.

"They're empty…" Meimei said to him.

The Japanese glared hard at the weapons, "He isn't a real killer. He doesn't have the guts to kill any of us."

Kiku got up and helped his sister up as well. He picked both of his brother's guns and the two walked out of the store. They stepped outside and saw Hong and Yong Soo laying on the ground with tiger balm shoved in their mouths. Meimei bent down and removed the medicine out of their mouths.

Yong Soo looked up at Meimei and grinned, "Hey Mei! Long time no see, da-ze~!"

Hong nodded and said to Kiku, "Aniki left with Alfred Jones."

"Right." Kiku said, "Get up and lets go."

Yong Soo then said, "We can't…"

"Why not..?"

"Aniki poked our pressure points." Hong said flatly.

Meimei sighed and picked Hong up while Kiku picked Yong Soo. The two Asians basically dragged their siblings to a bench and made them sit up. Their sister sat in between them and looked at the tiger balm.

Hong glanced over to Meimei and said, "Aniki shoved those in our mouths before he left."

The Taiwanese woman smiled to herself, '_After all we did to him… He still cares.'_

After a couple of hours, Yong Soo and Hong were able to move again. Kiku nodded in approval and led his younger siblings toward the car they rented here in Russia. All four got into the dark blue truck and began to drive. Kiku drove while Meimei sat next to him up front. Yong Soo and Hong sat behind them not saying a word to each other.

* * *

Alfred and Yao walked together in silence. The American glanced over at Yao and pulled the Asian into a one arm hug.

"Listen Wang," He began, "I know it's hard trying not to kill them, but don't go soft on them!"

Yao shoved his hands in his jacket, "Yeah…I don't know. I know, I should of killed them! So my job could be easier aru, but I just couldn't. Kiku also kissed Meimei…I was so angry inside, I wanted to shoot them both."

The blonde shrugged, "Did ya kill em?"

The Chinese shook his head, "When they cowered down and closed their eyes, I quickly removed the bullets from my guns."

Alfred smiled a bit, "No one is a hero in battles or wars."

"Tell me about it." Yao snorted, "I'm hired to kill a monster that runs a country, while my siblings are trying to turn me in for doing something that they think is 'bad'"

Alfred nodded and pushed the bridge of his glasses, "Yep. Life is a bitch."

The two of them walked back to Russia's old home and walked inside it. Ivan turned around and greeted his guests with a big hug. Alfred laughed and hugged the man back while Yao was being squished. The Russian released the two from his bear hug and led his friends toward the kitchen.

"How are you enjoying Russia?" He asked Yao.

Ivan's short friend shrugged, "It's fun, aru. Though my family is here to ruin my assassination."

The silver-haired man frowned a bit, "Meimei rejoined their group, da?'

Yao shrugged again, "I guess so."

Alfred shook his head and asked Toris for a cup of coffee. The American then turned his attention back to the two older men and slouched against his chair.

"Hey." The blonde began, "When does Wang kill the Prez?"

Ivan rubbed his chin and wrapped his scarf around his neck, "When Yao is ready."

The American glanced over at Yao, "Eh, alright. When do get even with the Polish guy?"

"We have to make plans, da." The tall man said.

Toris handed Alfred his cup of coffee. Al thanked him and began drinking the hot drink.

Yao sighed, "When does that bastard give his speech?"

Ivan smiled, which gave Toris chills down his spine, "In a couple of days da."

The Chinese man nodded and looked over at Alfred, "Do you have a place to stay aru?"

Alfred nodded, "The big Russian is letting me crash here."

Yao stood up, he bid his friends good-bye, and asked Raivis to take him back to his hotel.

* * *

Meimei aimlessly walked around the hotel room that she was in. Hong and Yong Soo were out by the pool so it just leaves Kiku and Meimei to themselves. The Japanese man looked through his files and stole a few glances at Meimei. The Asian man loosened his tie and watched his sister as she continued to walk around.

Kiku sighed, he walked towards the Taiwanese, and stood in front of her. He grabbed her arms ,and looked at her pleadingly. She looked up and glared at the her older brother.

"Let me go…" She muttered.

The older man looked at her with a worried expression, "Please…Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to be part of the mission anymore." Meimei stated.

The Japanese tightened his grip, which causes the young woman to wince, "You HAVE to do this Meimei."

No reply.

Kiku shoved Meimei against the wall and cupped her face, making her look at him.

"You have no choice." He whispered, "That is an order."

The Taiwanese woman closed her eyes shut as Kiku presses his lips against hers. She fought back tears as the man forces his tongue into her mouth. Their little kiss ended though when Yong Soo came into the room. Kiku pulled away and glared at the Korean for coming in.

"DA-ZE~!" Yong Soo cheered, "KIKU! ME AND HONG WENT SWIMMING AND AND AND! WE SAW HOT GIRLS!"

Hong sighed in embarrassment and walked in the room. He looked up and saw Kiku pressing his body against his sister's. The Chinese man scratched the back of his head, "D-Did we interrupt something?"

The young woman shoved Kiku aside and quickly walked passed Hong and Yong Soo. The Korean looked at his older brother and saw that Japanese was glaring at them. Hong looked up at his younger brother and told him that he's going to stay with Kiku. Yong Soo nodded and began to follow his older sister.

As their younger brother left the room Hong looked at Kiku with a hard stare. Kiku averted his eyes and sat on the bed. Hong walked towards the coffee table and picked up his brother's knife.

"This is a good knife." He said.

"Yao gave it to me." Kiku replied.

Hong nodded, "Yeah, I was there when he gave it to you."

The Chinese then began tossing the knife up into the air and caught the thing easily. Hong looked at his older brother and asked what happened between him and Meimei.

Kiku removed his tie and tossed it to the side of the room. He looked up at his younger brother and glared, "It's none of your concern, Hong."

That said man placed the knife back on the table, he leaned against the wall and stated, "You've change."

"Everyone needs to grow up. So why don't you?"

"I did." Hong replied, "Into a grown man who knows his limits and responsibility."

The Japanese man stood up and looked at his brother in the eye, "Responsibility? Tell me Hong. What IS your responsibility?"

"My family."

Kiku scoffed at him, "WRONG! This mission is your responsibility. It's _our _responsibility."

Hong just leaned there as Kiku stepped back a bit, "What's with all of you and family? For Kami-sama's sake! That monster you call Aniki is going to murder a good man!"

Kiku grabbed his knife and flipped the blade, he looked at the cold metal, "_Aniki,_" The man said with hate, "isn't part of this family! So stop talking about how you guys can't kill or arrest him!"

The young Chinese man shook his head, "What happened to you, Kiku?"

Hong left his older brother there standing by himself in the lonely room. Kiku looked out the window and pressed his hand against the glass. He looked at the lively Russian city with a blank expression.

Kiku opened his mouth, but no words came out. '_I-I…Don't know anymore.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Meimei don't liek Kiku's kisses D:**_

**_cause she prefers Nini's kisses :D _**

**_Review? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

* * *

Yong Soo and Meimei both walked out of the hotel. They sat in front of it on a bench that was under some tree. The Korean man turned his attention towards his older sister. Even though he was taller and he looked down upon her, he knew that she would always be the big sister to him. The Asian man rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'_Where's Hong? He was always good at talking with Meimei…'_

Suddenly right on queue, that said Chinese man walked right up to his younger siblings. His choppy hair blew against the wind, which irritated him for a bit. Hong sat next to Yong Soo and looked up at his younger brother. The South Korean shrugged and leaned against the wooden bench. Hong sighed and asked his sister to explain her story to them.

Meimei brought her knees close to her chest and stared at the concrete ground. She groaned and began to tell her love tale to her brothers. The two men were barely listening, for the story she told was mainly about her and their Aniki, but their ears perked when they heard the fight between him and Kiku.

"A-And then Kiku forced me into a rough k-kiss," Meimei said sadly, "A-Aniki looked very angry. He walked towards us and pointed his guns right at u-us, but he didn't shoot."

Hong nodded and asked, "Can you tell us why Yao is hired to kill the Russian President?"

"When we met Ivan in that café, he showed us pictures of the poorer people that lived in this country. Ivan was really mad at the President for ignoring their pleas and such."

Yong Soo frowned and exclaimed, "The hell? What kind of President is that, da-ze?

"I know…He's a monster." Their sister commented.

The young Chinese man got out his cell phone and began tossing it up and down, "Do you know when Aniki is going to start his assassination?"

"I-I don't think so."

"That's alright." Hong said and dialed a number, as he listened to the phone ringing he continued to say, "I know someone who might know."

Suddenly Hong began to speak to the person over the line. Both Yong Soo and Meimei watched and their older brother began to speak nicely to the person. After a few seconds Hong said his good byes and hung up. The oldest Asian sibling placed his phone back in his pocket and told his brother and sister to follow him.

The two nodded and hastily followed their brother. Meimei turned to him and asked where they were going. Her reply was nothing from the quiet man, and that made her kind of mad. After some blocks away from their hotel, the three stood in front of a family restaurant. Hong opened the glass doors and saw that the restaurant was packed with many people and judging by the looks of it they were all family.

Hong, with Meimei and Yong Soo both at his sides, scanned the area trying to look for three familiar looking people. The Chinese man squinted his eyes and smiled when he saw a small figure flaring his arms right at the Asian. Hong then began to make his way toward the table, with his siblings trailing along right behind him.

Hong bent down and opened his arms wide as a child ran up to him to give Hong a big hug. Meimei and Yong Soo stared with wide eyes as Hong laughed and picked up the blonde boy. Suddenly, Hong turned around and smiled faintly at his family.

"Meimei. Yong Soo. This is Peter Kirkland. He use to be Arthur's brother, but since he…passed away… These two lovely people adopted him." Hong said and then pointed his head towards two older blondes.

The average size man had a white hat on, a light blue dress shirt that was tucked in and he had brown slacks with a belt around his waist that had a flag of Finland on it. Next to the Finnish man was another blonde, but he seems to be taller and scarier than the other man. The scary man was wearing a white dress shirt and over it was a navy blue coat. He was also wearing a matching pair of navy blue dress pants.

The scary man nodded and fixed his glasses a bit, while the other one simply waved. Hong smiled and placed Peter back down and the three Asians watched as he ran back to his "parents". The short blonde smiled and waved his hand towards the trio and exclaimed,

"Oh! Come over here and sit by us! We have much to talk about since Hong called and all."

Meimei smiled and sat next to the short man. Hong sat next to her and watched as Yong Soo carefully sat next to the taller man, who seemed to be glaring right at him. Hong chuckled to himself and began to introduce his siblings to these blondes.

"Okay…" Hong began and pointed at the man with the white hat, "This is Tino Väinämöinen and the man next to him is his partner and his name is Berwald Oxenstierna."

Berwalrd pulled Peter up and let the small Brittish boy sit on his lap. Tino smiled and drank his water that was in front of him. The Finnish man continued to smile and asked Hong, "So how may I help you?"

Hong lightly laughed and replied, "Uh we need to know where and when Yao Wang is going to assassinate."

The Sweddish man grunted and covered his adoptive son's ears, not wanting the young boy to hear such a conversation. Tino shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. He looked over at the three Asian siblings and said to them that he knows someone that might know.

Tino dialed the number and instantly the phone picked up. The blonde man's eyes perked up when he heard the voice of his long time friend, Eduard.

"Ah~ Hello Eduard!" Tino exclaimed happily, "Do you know when this Yao Wang will assassinate?"

Suddenly the Finnish man's eyes widened, "No! No! I just need to know. My family is vacationing here in Russia and well you know…I don't want Peter to see anything too gruesome!"

"Th-That's right! Alright thank you so much Eduard!" Tino said and hung up his phone. He handed his cell phone back to his husband and grinned.

"Yao is going to assassinate in a couple of days. The place is city hall." Tino said sadly.

Hong slightly bowed his head and said, "Thank you so much Tino and Berwald."

The three siblings each stood up and was about to walk off but Peter stopped them, "W-Wait! Hong don't you guys want to stay and finish up lunch with us?"

The Chinese man smiled and shook his head. He bent down and ruffled up the boy's hair and replied, "Sorry Pete. We have to take care of something important. Once you go back to America, why don't you try calling me and we can hang out, alright?"

Peter nodded happily and waved his friends good bye. Meimei smiled and lightly punched Hong on the arm as they walked out of the building. Yong Soo grinned and had his older brother in a head lock as the three walked back to their hotel.

"When did ya meet this kid?" The tall Korean asked.

Hong smiled softly, even though he was in a head lock, "I met him when I was kidnapped by Arthur. He was like another brother to me."

"He's cute and his…parents are pretty nice. Though Berwald seems to be scary…" Meimei commented.

Hong nodded, "Yeah but they're pretty cool."

After that last statement the three got into their hotel room and saw Kiku sitting on the floor with papers all over the ground. The Japanese man looked up and saw his younger siblings looking down at him with puzzled looks. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The short man stood up and straightened out his shirt.

"What do you three want?"

Meimei glanced over at Hong and saw that he nodded. The Taiwanese woman took a deep breath and said to him, "We know when Yao is going to kill."

Immediately Kiku glared hard at her and demanded, "WHEN?"

The young woman backed up a bit, surprised by her brother's response, "In a c-couple of days at city hall."

The Japanese man froze up and said, "Fuck…We have to prepare now. Quick! Yong Soo and Meimei go and call the guards, that are protecting the President, and tell them that we know when Yao is going to strike!"

Both Meimei and Yong Soo quickly walked into a bed room to use the phone, leaving Kiku and Hong to themselves. The Japanese man turned and looked at his younger brother and asked, "How the hell did you find out, Hong?"

Hong's eyes looked calm and he simply replied, "I just know many people Kiku."

Kiku grunted at him and gathered his papers and placed them on a neat stack. He picked up his tie and draped it on his shoulders. Once he was done orgainizing his papers, he placed them in his brief case and told Hong,

"We are going to capture that man. Dead or alive."

Kiku's hazel eyes darkened when he said that. Hong stared intently at his older brother as he was busy putting his case away.

_'Whose side should we take...'_ Hong thought seriously, _'Kiku's...or Aniki's...?'_

* * *

Yao sighed and quietly ate his lunch. The Chinese man was sitting alone on a booth and was currently taking small bites on his burger. Yao wiped his hands on a napkin and began to take sips from his coke. He glanced over to the side and saw a blonde man cursing a bit for he spilled some of his tea onto his lap.

The long haired man frowned, _'Arthur…?'_

The Chinese man stood up and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The man instantly tensed up and whipped his head around. Yao suddenly gasped when he saw that familiar face.

"K-Kirkland?"

"Wang? THE BLOODY HELL YOU DOING HERE?"

Yao stood back and took out a gun and exclaimed, "I WAS GOING TO A-ASK YOU THE SAMETHING ARU!"

Arthur placed his hands up trying to defend himself from the gun, "WHOA WHOA! The fuck! Put that bloody gun down now!"

"W-What the fuck are you doing here in Russia?" Yao asked.

The Brit took a sip from his tea and said calmly, "I'm here because Ivan called me over to discuss things with me."

The blonde's eye-brows furrowed, "Why are you here, you wanker?"

"I'm doing my job." Yao replied and slowly placed his gun back.

Arthur nodded as Yao sat next to him. The Chinese man stared at Arthur. He looks completely the same. The long haired man opened his mouth, but no words came out. He suddenly heard the green-eyed man chuckle. Yao raised an eye-brow in reponse.

"Wondering how the hell I'm still alive?"

Yao silently chuckled and nodded.

"After you shot and left me there to rot. Francis found me and immediately took me to the hospital." Arthur said and folded his hands, "I got some stitches on my stomach thanks to you, you git."

The Asian man smiled, "It feels like we're meeting each other all over again."

The blonde man finished up his tea and requested for another one, "Yes, but this time…We're going to be allies instead of enemies."

Yao took his coke and began drinking it, "Really aru? How so?"

"If you haven't noticed. Alfred, Ivan, Francis, and I are supporting in what you are doing."

The Chinese man finished up his drink and replied, "Really aru?"

Arthur nodded, "We heard that you were having problems with your siblings. We want to help you out. You helped all of us and now we're returning the favor."

"Th-Thanks…I guess aru." Yao said and frowned a little, "But I can do this by myself. I don't think I need any of your help."

"Nonsense." Kirkland said and waved his hand around, "We'll probly back you up when things go wrong. Ivan really wants this man to be dead so that's why we are gathered here."

Yao rubbed his chin, "Sounds reasonable…Where is Francis?"

"That Frenchy?" The Brit scoffed, "That bastard his probly still in the airplane. He's coming over tommrow. Once we meet him, he might say he was late because he was busy with his little clubs."

The two men stood up and began to walk out of the dinner together. Yao ran his hand through his hair and exclaimed, "Are we going to meet everyone tommrow at Ivan's home aru?"

Arthur shoved his hands in his pockets and replied, "I think so. We need to talk about the plans of action for the day after that."

Yao nodded and asked the Brittish man if he had a place to stay. The green-eyed man smiled softly and asked, "Do you trust a man, who cut open your own stomach, to share a room with you?"

The Chinese man chuckled, "Not really aru, but we are on good terms with each other, right?"

The Eupoean man laughed and began to walk away. As the taller man walked away, he waved his arm up, and shouted, "Of course, Wang! Of course!"

Yao smiled and shook his head. He headed the other way and began walking towards the Russian Marriot Hotel.

'_We're all going to be allies now? Ivan must really dispise this President aru.'_

* * *

**A/N: Been a while since I've updated huh?**

**Don't worry I'm writing other chapters and on the bright side i have some story ideas. One about America spending each day with each one of his states.**

**Another one about South Park (maybe)**

**And another one with France and China mourning over their first loves: St. Joann of Arch and Mulan (Maybe) cause i read this really awesome fanfic about ChinaxMulan and this other one with . I thought they were pretty good**

Reviews?


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**

Meimei silently listened as Yong Soo phoned the security guards. She leaned against the hard wall and sighed out loud, making the Korean glance towards her. Meimei shrugged and Yong Soo continued talking to the guards. Once her younger brother was done, he hung up, and smiled softly at her.

"I told them when Aniki is going to attack." Yong Soo informed her.

The Taiwanese woman walked towards the door and closed it shut. She turned back to her brother and had a look in her eyes that Yong Soo has never seen before. The tall Asian man raised an eyebrow as his older sister got out her cell phone and began to text someone. The curious Korean looked over her shoulder and saw that she was texting Yao.

"Why are you texting Aniki?" He questioned.

Meimei smiled as she pressed the 'sent' button, "I'm telling Aniki that I'm still on his side."

Yong Soo scratched the back of his head, "Isn't he still mad about you kissing Kiku, da-ze~?"

Meimei's smile turned into a frown, "I-I…I'm not sure."

She looked up at her brother and saw that he was grinning, he grabbed onto her shoulders and exclaimed, "Don't worry! Aniki can forgive anyone!"

The Taiwanese girl laughed softly and jumped when she heard her phone receiving another message. Yong Soo looked at the phone and then looked at Meimei. The tall man smiled and assured her that Yao won't do anything or say anything mean to her about the kiss.

Meimei took a deep breath and read the message. Yong Soo stood in front of her and saw her face relaxing. He smiled and asked what the text message said. Meimei grinned and tuck some hair behind her ear as she read the message out loud to him.

"Aniki said, 'Very well, meet me back at my hotel room and we shall discuss what is going on.' And that's pretty much it."

Yong Soo rubbed his chin and asked, "Are you going tonight?"

"Of course! He is expecting me to show up." Meimei huffed in annoyance.

"B-But won't Kiku find out?"

Meimei closed her eyes trying to think of a solution, "Damnit…I'll just have to run out of here then. Will you and Hong help me out?"

Her younger brother grinned, "Duh! But can you ask Aniki to give me and Hong some more tiger balm? My shoulders kind of hurt still, da-ze."

The Asian woman smiled and nodded. Suddenly the door busted open and there stood Kiku with Hong right behind him. The Japanese man looked at his two younger siblings and exclaimed, "I just talked to Elizabeta on the phone and she's sending over some equipment for us to use on the day of the assassination."

"Sounds cool." Yong Soo commented.

Meimei smiled slightly and walked pass the two men by the doorway. Kiku turned around and called out Meimei's name. She turned her head and saw her brother with a confused look. The Taiwanese smiled at him and grabbed the door knob, but suddenly tensed when she felt weight pressing on top of her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She heard Kiku mumble.

The woman in front of him didn't dare to look back at him. She stood still, afraid to answer him. Meimei slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She felt Kiku now squeezing her shoulder. She sighed and said out loud to him.

"I'm going out."

Kiku did not remove his hand. He glared intently at her and she felt that glare burrowing right into her.

"Where?"

When he asked her that, Meimei quickly dashed right out of his sight. Kiku panicked and quickly ran after her. The Taiwanese quickly looked back and saw her older brother hot on her tail. She cursed out loud and saw the elevator doors opening. Meimei grinned to herself and quickly got inside, she shoved a man aside, and began to press the 'close' button rapidly. Slowly the doors began to close and before the doors could close completely, the Asian woman smirked when she heard Kiku swear out to her.

Kiku banged his fist against the metal doors. '_The fuck! She's going to see Yao.'_ The Japanese man calmed himself down and silently walked back to his hotel room. '_She's going to help him kill. I can't let her do this…'_ The short Japanese man went into his room to find his two brothers sitting on the bed watching TV. He glared at them both and silently walked into the previous room that Meimei and Yong Soo were in.

Once Kiku closed the door, Yong Soo turned his head to Hong, who was still paying attention to the show that was on. The Korean man sighed and turned the box off. Hong turned his head and glared slightly at him. Yong Soo sat up straight and coughed.

"We're gonna be on Aniki's side!" He whispered, making sure that Kiku wouldn't hear them.

This made Hong cock an eyebrow in response, "We're going to help Aniki assassinate a Russian President..?"

The Korean nodded, "Yeah. Meimei explained to me that he's a terrible person or something like that."

"George Bush was a bad President and nobody killed him."

"Th-That's different!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "Besides! Think about it. Whatever Aniki does is always good! So what he's doing is probly good!"

The Chinese man began to rub his chin, "I guess so…"

Yong Soo folded his arms and nodded, "Of course, da-ze~! Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Meimei nervously fidgeted and looked at the door in front of her. She was in front of Yao's room and she wasn't sure if he would forgive her for what she did to him. She held up her hand and was about to knock, but she froze when she saw the door opening.

The door revealed Yao Wang, wearing nothing but a pair of dark green basketball shorts. The man smiled gently at her and pulled the girl inside. Meimei closed her eyes tightly and hugged her older brother. Her Aniki continued smiling and gave her a hug in return. Yao walked Meimei towards an armchair and sat down. He made Meimei sit down on his lap and he silently hummed a Chinese lullaby as he felt liquid dripping down onto his bare chest.

After a few minutes of hiccupping, the Taiwanese woman finally settled down. She rested her head against Yao's chest and ran her hand up and down his upper body, feeling all the scars that he received from the past. Yao then grabbed her hand and kissed it. He removed Meimei from his lap and got up. Meimei simply sat there and watched as the man stretched.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat aru?"

Meimei bit her lip; truth is…she was starving. She hasn't eaten anything ever since she got into the hotel room with Kiku.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Yao frowned a little, he walked up to her, bent down, and pressed his head against the girl's stomach. She flushed deeply as she felt the Chinese man wrapping his arms around her waist. Suddenly she saw Yao smirking.

"What?" She asked him.

He stood back up and walked towards the mini-fridge that he had.

"I heard you're stomach growling. You must be famished." He replied back.

"I-I…" She didn't know how to respond back.

Yao walked back towards Meimei and tossed her a foam box and a can of Arizona Green Tea. He sat on the bed and opened a can of tea for himself as well.

"I just got back here so the food isn't really that cold aru." The man said and jugged down his drink.

"Thanks Aniki…" Meimei said and opened the box only to find a hotdog with French fries.

The girl picked up the wiener and began to nibble on it. Yao simply watched as she was hesitantly eating the food that he had given her. The Chinese man chuckled and threw the empty can away.

"You got to eat aru. Dieting isn't really healthy if you ask me."

Meimei looked up at him and began to eat the fries, "Dieting is of course healthy, Aniki!"

Yao smiled, "You got to eat as much as you can and drink tea afterwards aru. That's the way to do it."

She shook her head and stopped being so hesitant on her food. After a few minutes of silence, Meimei finished up her food and began to drink her cold can of Green Tea. As she was drinking, she saw that her elder brother was aside on the bed, with his chest facing down. Meimei giggled to herself and threw away her trash. She walked over to Yao and gasped when she saw his back.

There on his faired looking skin was a gruesome looking scar. The young woman closed her mouth and lightly began to touch his scar. Compared to all the other ones, this one was the worse of them all. She suddenly heard Yao's voice speaking up.

"I got that the night you and the others left me." He said in a monotone voice.

Meimei frowned, "I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do this to me aru. It was Kiku."

"I'm sorry for not stopping him."

Yao rolled over and looked up at the woman he loved, "You couldn't do anything about it, Meimei. You were still young."

Meimei sighed and sat down on the bed. She looked at Yao as he laid his head on her lap. The Taiwanese smiled as she ran her fingers through his black hair.

"I could have stopped him…" She said.

The long haired man folded his hands and placed them on his stomach, "As I said a few seconds ago aru. You were still young, you couldn't have done anything."

"Well I'm not young anymore, Aniki." She replied, "This time I'll make amends to you. I'll help you out like you helped me and the others."

Yao looked up at her and asked, "Even if it would cost you your life aru?"

Meimei nodded and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Yao closed his eyes and began to kiss back. After some minutes the two pulled apart, breathing heavily. The Chinese man grinned at his lover and sat back up, while Meimei was blushing furiously. Yao wrapped an arm around her waist and brought the Taiwanese closer to him.

"Aiyaah~!" Yao exclaimed, "I love you so much aru!"

Meimei fiddled with her fingers a bit and asked, "Even though…I kissed Kiku..?"

Yao glanced over at the girl and saw she was very nervous for asking him that. He smiled softly and nuzzled her head and whispered in her ear, "I forgive you aru…I will always forgive you."

The older man then heard sniffles from the young woman. He sighed loudly and pulled Meimei into a hug. Yao laid on the bed, with his little sister clinging onto him. The Chinese man began to sing softly to Meimei to calm her down and it worked perfectly.

Meimei began to ease down and her eyes began to drupe. She heard her Aniki chuckle a little, but he continued to sing.

"_Tong hua li du shi pien ren de. Wo bu ke neng shi ni de wang zi…"_

Yao stroked her head, "_Ye xu ni bu hui dong cong ni shuo ai wo yi hou…"_

The Asian girl sighed and smiled to herself. She loved the way Yao sang to her. She loved the way he would just lie there with her, comforting her, making sure that she would always be safe. She loved his soft soothing voice that sang to her, telling her that he will be always be there for her. Meimei clung onto Yao's arm as he sang the last and final verse of the lullaby.

"_Yi qi xie wo men de jie ju."_

The Chinese man slightly grinned at Meimei as he watches her sleep peacefully. Yao leaned over to his right side and turned the little lamp off, letting the dark engulf them. He then heard his sibling partner sigh in relief, which made him chuckle.

"Good night, Meimei…Sweet dreams aru."

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics were part of this Chinese song. I'm not sure if the words are right, if they aren't then forgive me. **

**The song is called Tong Hug by Guang Liang. I got the lyrics off of Youtube so yeah. **

**The song itself is pretty good if ya ask me c: the music video is pretty sad though :c**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Kiku hung up the phone and placed it back on the little coffee table that was in his room. The Japanese man smiled faintly. Oh yes, Kiku defiantly has a plan up his sleeve. He exited the room to find his brothers sleeping on the floor, taking up a lot of room. He grunted at the two and walked out of the room.

Once the door slammed shut, Hong slowly began to open his eyes. He sat up straight and looked at his surroundings. Same fancy looking hotel room and same looking brother. Hong scratched his head and saw that the room, that Kiku was in, was empty.

'_Of course he would just leave us like this.'_ Hong thought.

The young Chinese got up and kicked his Korean brother. Yong Soo groaned in pain and glared at his sibling. Hong extended his arm and helped the man up. The tall man instantly jumped up and stretched his arms out. Yong Soo looked around and asked where Kiku went.

Hong shrugged and walked inside the room. The place was kept completely the same, but something on the TV caught the man's eye. It was a note. The Asian man gently took the note and began to read it.

Dear Hong and Yong Soo,

I'm just going out for a few hours. Meeting up with some supplier that will give us our equipment for our mission. 

I overheard your conversation last night and please reconsider it. Look back at the times you three were in danger. The three of you were never safe with that man and right now Yao is planning to kill an innocent leader. Like you said before last night, Bush wasn't a good leader and yet no one ever tried to kill him.

Reconsider it.

-Kiku.

Hong read the note over and over again. '_Maybe he is right.'_ Hong thought. He walked out of the room and gave the note to Yong Soo. The South Korean read the piece of paper and stared at his brother. Yong Soo's eyes looked sad and confused to Hong. The Chinese man ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe…Kiku was right, Yong Soo." Hong said, "We accepted this mission because Aniki is a wanted criminal. We're the good guys…Not Yao."

Yong Soo sat there quietly, '_He used Aniki's first name…He really does mean it.'_ The young Korean opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Hong just stood there waiting for his younger brother's reply.

"W-Why?" he barely whispered.

The Chinese man clenched his fists, "Yong Soo…Come on! This is reality! Anything that Yao does is **not** good! It's terrible!"

Yong Soo crumpled up the note and three it at Hong's chest. Hong did nothing in response. The Korean man got off the bed and looked down at his older sibling. Yong Soo closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the unwanted tears.

"Fine." He whispered to Hong, "We'll continue on with this mission."

* * *

Yao and Meimei sat silently, while Arthur, Alfred, and Ivan were conversing. The five of them were sitting at a large dinning room table, currently waiting for Francis. The Englishman grumbled angrily, while Alfred and Ivan were annoying the hell out of him.

"Will the two of you bloody idiots…SHUT UP!" Arthur yelled.

Ivan smiled while Alfred replied, "Hey relax, dude! God…I swear, I liked it better when I thought you were dead."

"IS THAT THE THANKS I GET FOR RAISING YOU?" Arthur stood up and pointed at the American, "I SAVED YOU AND MATTHEW FROM THE STREETS! IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU TWO WOULD STILL BE BEGGING FOR SCRAPS!"

"_Please_! Stop being such an old fart!" Alfred insulted, "I am starving too!"

Yao shook his head as he watched the two men argue. Meimei slouched against her seat. She was soooo bored. Ivan glanced over to her and gave the Taiwanese girl a small smile. Meimei looked up and saw the Russian smiling at her. The Asian simply smiled back weakly. She suddenly turned her attention back at her elder brother, as he got up and pulled the two blondes apart from each other.

"SHUT UP!" Yao scolded, "You two are grown men! Act mature aru."

The doors suddenly burst open and there stood an average looking blonde man. Arthur frowned, while Alfred, Ivan, and Yao smiled or grinned at their guest. Francis Bonnefoy walked up to the table and held a bottle of wine in his right hand. The Frenchman was wearing simple pair of blue jeans with a dark red button down shirt, and on the back of that shirt was a rose, that was a bright red.

"About time you got here, Bonnefoy." The bushy brow man said.

Francis smiled in a cocky manner, "Why? Did little Arty missed me?"

The short haired blonde glared and pointed to the chair that was next to Meimei, "Go sit down, you bloody frog."

The Frenchman shrugged and tossed the wine bottle towards the American, who caught it eagerly. The long haired blonde man sat down next to Yao's sister and turned his head towards the Asian girl. Francis rubbed his rugged beard and attempted to flirt with the young woman.

"My, my…" Francis began and he placed his hand on Meimei's, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you apparently." Meimei replied flatly.

Both Arthur and Alfred snickered at the girl's response, while Yao and Ivan sat there quietly with amused looks. Francis stared at the girl, but quickly regained his composure.

"Ahh. Feisty little one!"

Francis was about to use another pick up line, but Yao quickly interrupted the man.

"Okay. Since we are all here aru. Let us start our meeting."

Ivan nodded and called for Toris. The Lithuanian man scurried towards Ivan, the Russian man handed the brunette a folder, and told him to pass out the papers. Toris nodded and began to hand out the papers to each person that was sitting down. As Toris was busy, Ivan stood up and took the piece of paper in his hand.

"Alright guys." Ivan began, "As you all know the Russian President is giving out his speech tomorrow at city hall."

All the men and Meimei nodded and listened to Ivan as he continued on, "I hired Yao Wang to assassinate this said man. Yao will be at least a good 5 blocks away from that building and we all know that Chinese man can easily use a sniper to kill that fool."

Alfred read the blue-prints that he received from Toris and raised his hand. The silver-haired man nodded at the American. The blonde took off his glasses and began to clean them. As he did this he began to speak.

"Since Yao is going to do all the fun stuff…The fuck are we suppose to do?"

Ivan smiled beneath his light pink scarf, "My Estonian friend here said that three agents from the CIA in America are here to stop this assassination. That's why I need you three. The three of you are going to those three Asians."

"Asians...?" Francis questioned.

The Russian man continued to smile and he nodded at Yao. The Chinese man sighed and stood up as Ivan sat back down.

"Aiyaah…" Yao sighed out and said, "Those Asians…Are my little siblings aru."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Bloody hell! Are suppose to go easy on them?"

Yao narrowed his eyes towards Meimei. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed in annoyance and slowly nodded at the Brit. Arthur bit his lip and said nothing afterwards. The short Asian man sat back down and waited for anyone else to speak up.

"I see." Francis said then asked Toris to hand out wine glasses.

Ivan chuckled slightly and took the wine bottle from Alfred. As he opened the bottle, he began to speak again, "Listen to what Yao says, da. Even though they are our enemies, they are still part of Yao's family."

Alfred held out his wine glass towards Ivan and watched the big-nosed man pouring the dark red liquid into his crystal clear glass. The American man took a sip from his drink and cringed at the bittersweet taste.

"We just can't kill them right?" Alfred questioned Yao.

Yao nodded.

"Can we at least beat them?"

Yao flinched at the word beat; he was very hesitant, but eventually replied, "As long as you don't beat them to death aru."

Meimei gasped at Yao's reply. The Taiwanese woman tugged on her brother's shirt and tried to reason with him, "A-Aniki, please rethink this! I know they're against you, but deep down they still love you!"

The Chinese man smiled softly at Meimei and strokes her head, "Meimei…I know that aru."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Then why let them hurt our brothers..?"

"Meimei you have to know the truth about the Russian President." Yao said.

"What?"

Yao looks over at Ivan and stares at his old friend. Ivan shrugs and begins his explanation by asking the Taiwanese woman, why they are after the president. Meimei thought for a moment and answered, "Because you guys said he's ignoring the poorer people in Russia."

"Very good, Meimei." Ivan praised, "And what else?"

"He's a monster that needs to die..?" She answered almost innocently.

All three blondes in the room chuckled at the cute response. Yao couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend's reply. Ivan laughed, which confused her, as the Russian's laugh died out, and Ivan's face began to grow serious.

"That man… No that _bastard…_ That bastard is planning an invasion in China, which will alarm the Chinese, Koreans, and Japanese. And that will lead to -"

"Another world war." Francis finished.

Meimei sat there, shocked at the information that she was given. She looked at Yao and saw that he was staring at her. Meimei could easily read those old worn out eyes. They were asking if she's still going to be on their side. The girl's eyes now had determination, responding to her brother's question, telling the older man that she will stick with him till the end. This made Yao smile.

"Why is the US President coming over then?"

Yao answered Meimei's question, "The Russian President found out about Ivan's plans on stopping him, so he called the US to ask for help on exterminating the Soviet Rebellion."

The Asian girl turned back to Ivan and she questioned again, "Why do you only know this information?"

The big-nosed man grinned, "I use to work for that man. I was his closest friend, da. After a while though, he began to have visions of a perfect world. Sounded so much like Hitler, da? Though this Russian man hates Asians, how weird…"

Arthur finished up his wine, "Weird indeed, old chap."

Alfred poured himself another glass and another for Arthur, "Yep! After Ivan tried stopping that freak, that weirdo fired Ivan, and so Ivan started the Soviet Rebellion Group and here we are!"

"Ooh!" Meimei exclaimed, "It all makes sense now!"

Yao chuckled, "Of course aru, killing him just because he's ignoring the poorer people isn't a good enough reason to assassinate him. We just had to sugar coat the story until we felt you were ready."

Meimei stuck her tongue out at the older man, "I've seen gruesome sights before, Aniki. I work for the CIA, remember? I can handle it."

"CIA?" Two Europeans said in unison.

Yao nodded and answered for his girlfriend, "Meimei worked for the CIA, but since she's with me now. I guess she betrayed them."

Arthur and Francis both relaxed when they heard the explanation. Arthur rubbed his temples and grumbled, "Thank the Queen! I didn't want to hurt such a lovely girl."

The long haired blonde smiled romantically and kissed Meimei's hand, "As do I! You are such a beautiful young maiden!"

The Chinese man groaned at the annoying Frenchman for flirting with his girlfriend. Francis was kissing up Meimei's arm, which was freaking her out, and as he was about to kiss her cheek, Yao stomped his foot right onto Francis's face.

Arthur and Alfred both laughed, while Ivan smiled silently. Yao glared intently at the European man and said angrily, "Stay away from my girlfriend aru!"

Yao then kicked the blonde's body to the side and held onto Meimei protectively, as if he was a five-year old, holding onto his stuffed panda. Meimei blushed furiously as three pairs of eyes stared at the Asian couple.

Alfred coughed and asked, "Shall we end this meeting, dudes and dudette?"

"Even though I'd hate to admit it, but yes, it is about time for us to go back to home." Arthur agreed.

Francis shakily got up and began to walk towards the front door. He turned around and asked where they were going to meet. Ivan smiled and replied, "Well Yao and Meimei are going to be on top of some building, 5 or so blocks away. We are going to be spread out through out the crowd."

"Do we get like walkie-talkies then?" Alfred piped in.

"Da." Ivan said, "Toris would you please pass out the walkie-talkie earphones?"

"Of course, sir." Toris replied and began to hand out the devises to each person.

After everyone got an earpiece and mini-microphone, Ivan told them what time to be there, "Everyone must be there at 12 O'clock sharp. Yao and Meimei, you must set up early, so about 1:30 is good enough."

Everyone nodded at the Russian and walked out the front door, going their separate ways. Yao and Meimei walked together, with Yao still clinging onto his girlfriend protectively. The Taiwanese woman slightly laughed and told the older man that Francis isn't here to harass her anymore.

Yao growled slightly, "He might come and grope you without you noticing aru"

"Nonsense." Meimei commented and smiled slightly as she lightly punched his arm.

* * *

Kiku smiled and shook hands with two familiar men. The first man he shook hands with had a firm and strong grip while the other one had a pretty weak one, but none the less it still had a good grasp on the Japanese's hand.

The short man handed the two men the papers and announced, "I can only trust you two on this, because my little siblings can't cooperate with me anymore. Can you two help me out?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt held onto the piece of papers and gave Kiku a little salute, "Do not worry, Kiku. We will not fail you, right Feliciano?"

"Ve~!" Feliciano Vargas cheerfully said, "Don't worry, Kiku! Elizabeta said this will be easy!"

"Yes…I can tell that my siblings will betray me once they see that Yao-baka." Kiku said to them.

Ludwig read his paper and replied, "We've been on the CIA longer than you Kiku. This mission is easy even a drunken Jew can do this."

Feliciano lightly smacked the German's shoulder, "It's not nice to be rude towards other races, Ludwig!"

Ludwig flushed in embarrassment, "A-Ah it slipped. Forgive me."

The Japanese man smiled slightly, "It's alright. Let us just prepare for tomarrow. Hai?"

The two taller men nodded, "Yeah" they choursed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh jeeeeez Kiku why did ya get Ludwig and Feliciano?**

**Reviews would be kinda cool**


	15. Chapter 15

****

I don't own Hetalia ©

* * *

'_Today is the day Aniki is going to kill the Russian President._' Meimei thought as she walks up the stairs to the roof of the tall building. She glances over to her side and sees her elder brother walking besides her, holding a bag full of weapons. Yao was busy smoking his cigarette, which was bothering the hell out of the Taiwanese woman.

"Can you please stop that?" She huffed in annoyance.

Yao raised an eyebrow, "Stop what?"

"Smoking of course!"

The Chinese man smirked and finished up his cancer stick. Once the stick was reduced into a tiny little thing, the man simply tossed it behind him. He looked back at his girlfriend and smiled.

"I got rid of it aru."

"Of course you did." She replied.

The two finally made it up the stairs. Meimei pushed the door forward and held it for her brother. The man bowed his head at her and made his way to the edge of the building. Once he got there, he placed his bag on the ground, and began to set up. As he was doing this, Meimei's phone began to ring.

Yao's eyes widen and opened his mouth to warn his sibling, but something made him stop. The long haired man saw the caller ID and it was Hong. He chewed the inside of his cheek and decided not to say anything to the girl.

Meimei picked up her phone and greeted her older brother with a hello. On the other line, it was a bit fuzzy, but she could still hear Hong clearly enough to make out what he is saying.

"Hello, Meimei." Hong greeted back.

"Hey." Meimei said, "Where are you guys?"

"Meimei. We can no longer support what you are doing with Yao. We came to realize that what he is doing is not good. We are warning you to leave him now."

The woman gasped, she looked over at Yao and saw that he wasn't paying attention towards her little conversation with Hong, "B-But…"

"Yong Soo, Kiku, and I are in the building right now. We expect you to be there, if not then we'll suspect you are still with Yao. If we capture both him and you, we will not give you mercy."

And with that said Hong hung up. Meimei stared at the ground, shocked at what Hong said to her. She clenched her fists and chucked her cell phone onto the ground. Yao cocked his head to the side and saw his lover distressed. He dropped his things and walked over to the young woman. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"What's wrong aru?" Yao whispered to her.

Meimei sighed and leaned against the man, "It's nothing…"

The Chinese man frowned and replied, "Tell me."

She turned around and kissed Yao right on the lips, she then pulled back, and said, "It's nothing really. Just go back setting up, okay?"

The older man sighed, "Alright then."

He let go of her and walked back to his weapons. After 20 minutes of waiting, Yao and Meimei heard Ivan's voice on their walkie-talkies. Yao placed his earpiece in his ear and heard the message Ivan was saying to him and all the others.

"Alright, da." Ivan began, "We are spread out throughout the huge mass of people. Can you see us, Yao-Yao?"

The Chinese man looked through his scope and saw an Alfred eating a hamburger, he was at the front of the crowd. Arthur was at the right side, by the musicians. Francis was in the middle of the crowd, and lastly Ivan was at the corner by the foods.

Yao grinned and said into the microphone, "Yeah I see all four of you."

Ivan smiled and said, "Good. Let the mission commence."

* * *

Kiku walked down the hallway with his two siblings. He looked at the two of them and sensed that something was different. He stared at the two and the two of them stared back at him. The Jap sighed in defeat and asked what was wrong.

Yong Soo folded his arms and said, "We'll continue on with the mission, da-ze~."

This made the older man a little curious so he asked, "Why is that?"

"The note you gave us made sense." Hong replied.

"I see."

The three of them were right now inside city hall, walking with the Russian President. The Russian man saw the three men and tensed up immediately, Yong Soo was the first to see his reaction. The Korean man grew quite curious, but he kept it to himself. The Russian man nodded at the three, letting them know that he acknowledges them.

Kiku smiled at the man and extended his hand towards him. The Russian was average; he had a buzz cut, his hair was bleach blonde, and had a five-o'clock shadow. The man was very hesitate at Kiku's little greeting, but the man slowly brought his arm up, and shook the Japanese's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Kiku said.

The President nodded, "Same to you too..."

The group of men then headed toward the outside. The Russian President went outside and waved his hand towards his people. The blonde man walked up to the podium and began to speak.

As the man was speaking, Alfred talked into his mic, "Okay guys…That freak is now talking! I'm ready when you are."

"Don't worry Alfred. I got this." Yao said.

Francis then commented, "This is so easy."

"Shut up you bloody French frog! Just hurry up and kill that wanker." Arthur exclaimed loudly.

Ivan smiled at the other end, "Da."

Back with Yao, the man was very focused on his target, he was having a bit trouble unfortunately, because that man kept on moving, and that is seriously starting to piss that Chinese man off. Once the Russian man stopped moving, Yao had a clear shot. The long haired man chuckled and slowly pulls the trigger.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" a voice shouted.

Yao growled and whipped his head around. The Chinese man gritted his teeth and held onto his sniper. '_Shit.'_

In front of Yao was Ludwig holding Meimei in a headlock. The young woman struggled to release herself, but the German was too strong for her. Next to the blonde man was Feliciano. The Italian was simply standing there looking clueless.

"Ludwig what are we suppose to do again?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig used his free hand to slap himself on his forehead, "Just go back downstairs and go fetch Kiku or something."

The young Italian nodded happily and skipped away. Yao stared weirdly at the German as he mumbled to himself, "I think there's something wrong with that guy."

Yao nodded slowly in response. Getting back to topic, Ludwig tightened his grip around Meimei and said, "Drop the sniper now unless you want something bad to happen to her."

The Chinese man stood there with a calm expression and he dropped the weapon. Ludwig nodded in approval and shouted at the man to get on his knees. Yao glared at him, but silently obeyed his order.

Meimei continued to struggle against his strong grip, "How did you find us?"

Ludwig looked down on her and said, "When you picked up your phone we traced the call." It was not long, before Feliciano came back with Kiku trailing behind.

Kiku raised his eyebrow as he sees his elder brother on his knees before him. The Japanese turned his attention towards his sister and clicked his tongue at her. Meimei stuck her tongue out at Kiku. The Japanese man shook his head and told the two European men to go back to city hall. Ludwig nodded and told Feliciano to follow him. When the two left with Meimei, Kiku told Yao to stand up.

"Are you here for a rematch, _Didi_?" Yao said as he stood up.

Kiku smirked and replied, "Go to hell, _Aniki_."

"Such a rude boy aru."

"I am no longer a boy, Yao. I have grown into a very powerful and respected man."

The two men stood there, staring into each other's eyes, not daring to make the first move. The atmosphere was full of intensity and disappointment from one another.

"You don't have to do this Yao." Kiku finally said.

The Chinese man smiled sadly and folded his arms, "You have no idea what's going on."

Kiku glared and exclaimed, "I do know what's going on! You are going to assassinate a poor defenseless man!"

Yao shook his head and replied, "Kiku…This man is a monster. Please…Let me do my job aru."

The Jap stomp his foot on the ground like a stubborn child; he sprinted towards his brother and tackled that man onto the ground. Kiku got his gun out from his pants and pointed the tip at Yao's head.

"You NEVER listen to me!" Kiku shouted right in front of his face.

Yao just laid there saying nothing to him.

"Yao…I love you. You're the best brother ever." Kiku said as tears began to form, "But what you're doing is fucked up! Just please…Turn yourself in b-before I do something terrible to you."

The long haired man smiled and wiped the tears off of Kiku's face.

"Kiku…" Yao began, "You have no idea…How much I love you and the others… You have no idea how much I missed all of you when you left. The three of you mean the world to me."

"Yao –"

The Chinese man grabbed onto Kiku's collar and painfully struck his head against his younger brother's. Yao then shoved the Japanese to the side and quickly ran back to his sniper. Kiku cried out in pain and clutched onto his forehead. The young man suddenly felt something on his hand. Kiku took a look at his hand and found warm crimson liquid it. He quickly looked at Yao and saw that his forehead was also bleeding as well.

Yao looked through the scope and saw Yong Soo and Hong standing next to the Russian Presdient as he gave his speech. He then suddenly heard Ivan speaking to him on the walkie-talkie.

"What's happening Yao?" Ivan asked worriedly.

Yao quickly spoke into his microphone for everyone to hear, "Kiku is trying to stop me. I don't need back up aru, but this German and Italian took Meimei. They're in city hall aru! I need you guys to rescue her."

"Don't worry Yao! The hero will save her!" Alfred exclaimed.

Yao smiled and said, "Thank – AARGH!"

The Chinese man pressed his hand against his shoulder and felt it bleeding. He inwardly cursed out and turned around to see Kiku standing there with a gun. His tuxedo was dirty from being shoved and drops of blood, from his forehead, was on his white shirt.

"You did not listen to my warning."

The older man smirked, still holding onto his shoulder. He said nothing in return.

Kiku narrowed his eyes and said, "Just give up Yao."

"Aiyah Kiku…" Yao whined, "So serious aru."

His younger brother growled and shot the ground, making the older man jump a little.

"I'm fucking serious. Don't make me be the one to kill you."

Yao sighed and wiped his bloody hand on his pants. He got on his knees and placed his arms behind his back. Kiku nodded in approval and began to walk towards the man.

"That's more like it." Kiku said and got out handcuffs.

The Japanese was about to place the metal bands onto Yao's wrists. The Chinese man grinned and suddenly head butted Kiku in the stomach. Kiku's eyes widen from the painful impact, he collapsed onto the ground, holding onto his mid section.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you aru."

Yao shook his head and got a hold of his gun. He quickly targeted the President. Yao smiled to himself and muttered, "I'll see you in Hell aru." He then pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled through the air and through the wooden podium where it landed right in the man's lower part of the chest.

Arthur and Ivan both smirked as they saw the monster falling onto the ground. Yong Soo, Hong, and many other men quickly came to the man's side. Ivan talked into his microphone and told Alfred and Francis what had happen.

"That's great!." Francis exclaimed, "Unfortunately, Alfred and I are still looking for Meimei.

"Just hurry up. Go find that damn woman and we can leave before any suspects it's us." Arthur piped in.

Back with Yao and Kiku. The Chinese man grinned triumphantly at the scene before him. Though hearing the conversation with his friends made that grin turn into a thin line. '_Fuck. I have to go find Meimei.'_ Yao dropped his sniper on the ground and made a dash towards the door. A gun shot was heard, Yao suddenly felt pain on his leg and found himself on the cobble stone ground.

Yao turned back and saw Kiku standing there. His younger brother slowly walked towards him, with aura of anger following him. Yao looked up at Kiku with a small smile, while Kiku glared cold daggers at him for what he had done.

"It's too late, _Didi._"

"No…It's never too late."

Kiku slapped handcuffs on the man's wrists and dragged the body with him. As they entered the building, he ordered guards to take him away. Kiku watched as they dragged Yao away from him. Feliciano suddenly showed up and told him that Meimei is heading back to the US with guards.

The Japanese nodded and said nothing else. Feliciano saw the guards walking away with Yao. The Italian man cocked a brow and asked, "Ve~…Who's that man Kiku?"

Kiku turned around and began to walk off. Feliciano raised his arm out in front of him and called out, "W-wait! Who is he, Kiku?"

The short man stopped for a few seconds and replied, "He's my brother."

Feliciano stayed silent as he watched his friend walk away with a sad looking expression.

* * *

The guards threw Yao into a white room. The Chinese man landed on the ground. He tried to stand up, but the wound in his leg caused him to only lean against the wall. Yao looked to the side and saw a metal table and two metal chairs. The Asian man limped towards one of the chairs and sat on it.

He smirked to himself and thought, '_Idiots.'_

Yao whispered into his walkie-talkie and told the others, "Guys…I'm going to be deported back to the US. You guys go ahead and meet me there aru. I want you to use the CIA's tracking system to track me down. I have a tracker planted on me from Meimei. Once you do that I want you to find me a good lawyer aru."

"Alright Yao!." Alfred said, "But I'm sorry to say…We can't find Meimei…"

"That's okay aru." Yao replied, "I have a hunch she's going to be with Kiku and the others."

Arhtur sighed, "Whatever. We'll see you back in the States, chap."

Suddenly two guards came in the room and began to search Yao to see if he had any weapons on him. Once the guards took every device Yao had, they left him there. The Chinese man smiled to himself, leaned back and rested his hands on his stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to relax himselft, but suddenly he opened his eyes back up. Something was worrying him.

"OI! AM I GOING TO BE FED ARU?"

* * *

**A/N: Cause food ALWAYS matter to Yao! **

**Yaaay! Yao killed the bad president! Will Yao be sentenced to death for what he did? or will he go to jail for the rest of his life? Who knows! Because the crime must fit the punishment! **

**I'm sorry if they seem OOC**

**Tell me what you think, soo review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yao leaned against the table looking very irritated. The man was seriously hungry and no one was answering his question. He sighed miserably and lightly banged his head against the table repeatedly. The door slowly opened, which Yao failed to notice, and a voice rose up that made Yao look up for a bit.

The Asian man's eyes widened in surprise, '_N-no way! She can't be working for them aru! Great…'_ Sitting across the table was the same woman Yao spoke to on the airplane, Viet. The woman was now wearing a black skirt that was above her knees, a light green blouse, and a matching black coat to top it off. Viet frowned at the sight of Yao and began to read the Chinese's bio folder.

When she was done reading it, she closed the folder and stared at him. Yao shifted uncomfortably and narrowed his eyes to the side. He heard the woman chuckle, he wanted to look at her to see her expression, but he would not dare make eye contact with that lady.

"Well Mr. Wang. I had no idea you were a wanted criminal."

"We only met each other once aru. You could not possibly know a person within 24 hours or less."

"True, Mr. Wang, so very true."

"Please call me Yao."

Viet grinned; she placed her arm on the arm rest, and rested her chin on her hand. The woman laughed a little, which made Yao curious. When her laughter died out, her chocolate eyes turned serious.

"You do realize…For what you just did is either death or spend the rest of your life in prison, right?"

Yao leaned back comfortably, he clasped his hands together and smiled, "Of course, Miss Viet. I am fully aware aru."

Viet's expression did not look amused, "Such a gentleman."

"Thank you." Yao replied.

The Vietnamese woman sighed, "We're going to send you back to America. There you will go to D.C. and hold a trail for your crimes."

"Sounds reasonable." The Asian man said.

"Yeah." Viet said, "Do you have a lawyer in mind, or would you like us to get one for you? Or…Can you not afford one?"

Yao continued to give the Vietnamese woman his calm smile. He ran his fingers through his pony-tail and said, "I have a lawyer in mind and yes I can afford one, thank you very much."

"Very well." Viet replied. She got up and walked up to the Chinese man. She glanced up and down at him and exclaimed, "You look like shit."

"You look wonderful as well aru."

The Vietnamese glared at him and slapped the man across the face. Yao closed his eyes, ignoring the stinging pain that he received. He slowly looked up at her with a blank expression. Viet growled at him and said nothing. She grabbed the folder and walked out of the room with a loud slam that followed as she closed the door.

Yao stared at the wooden framed door for a minute and said out loud, "I guess I'm not getting food."

* * *

Meimei glanced out the window and saw that they were now landing. She sighed to herself as the guards escorted her out the plane. As she walks away from the plane she saw four familiar figures, Elizabeta, Yong Soo, Hong, and Kiku, waiting for her by a limo. She averted her eyes when she saw those two green-eyes glaring down at her. Meimei sighed and got into the limo as the four people got in as well.

"Well…It's good to see you agent Meimei." Elizabeta said as she poured herself a glass of champagne.

"Nice to see you too." Meimei muttered.

The young Hungarian folded her arms and said, "How was your mission?"

Meimei glanced to the side and saw two of her brothers with blank looks, while Yong Soo was busy sticking his head out the window. She giggled at his antics, but then turned her attention back to Elizabeta.

"It…was adventurous."

Elizabeta started to grin, "I heard! Kiku told me _everything._"

Meimei's eyes widened as Elizabeta continued on, "Yup! He told me how you had to gain that monster's trust and you had to shoot him and all that!"

The Asian's woman began to grow confuse. Did Kiku just lie to their boss? Meimei glanced over to Kiku and saw that he was busy looking out the window. She turned back to Elizabeta as she continued to ramble on about how Meimei was so clever and all.

"Oh God!" Her boss exclaimed, "I wish I was there to see you beating the shit out of Yao!"

Meimei winced at that comment, but slowly nodded, "Yeah…I gave him hell."

"I'm sure you did!"

Meimei awkwardly smiled at her and asked, "Do I have to write about the mission report?"

Elizabeta smiled, she finished up her drink, and told Meimei, "You don't need to do that anymore. Kiku offered to take care of it."

The young Taiwanese turned to look at Kiku. He simply stared at her and watched her bow her head and say to him, "Ah…Thank you for your generosity."

"It was no problem, Meimei." Kiku said in a monotone voice.

Hong shook his head and asked the older woman, "Do we get to watch the trail for Yao Wang?"

The brunette thought for a moment, "I suppose so. So you guys can watch him go to jail or something like that."

"Cool."

"WE'RE BACK IN HQ!" Yong Soo shouted making everyone jump.

The Korean grinned and got out of the car and ran towards the building. Meimei looked at Hong and asked what's wrong with him. The Chinese man shrugged and replied, "He's excited because he misses the hot chocolate that they have there."

The four remaining people walked in the CIA building causally. They walked pass the lobby, took the elevator, and walked into Elizabeta's office. Yong Soo was already there sipping his hot chocolate from his mug. The Hungarian laughed and sat behind her desk.

"Since you four want to see Yao's trial. Do you know which building it's going to be held?"

Kiku nodded and continued to listen to what Elizabeta was saying, "Alright. Wang is going to be in D.C. by tomorrow. You four can leave for D.C. tonight and you can stay at my friend's house. He's name is Feliciano Vargas. He's staying there for the time being. Something about meeting his older brother."

The Japanese man smiled, "He's my friend too. I'm sure we'll all get along."

His boss grinned, "Then it's settled!"

The Asians said their farewells to Elizabeta and began to go back home. They got into their van and Hong drove off. Yong Soo and Hong were arguing on which radio station they wanted to have on while Kiku and Meimei were sitting behind them, not wanting to talk about anything. Hong finally got his family back to their apartment, he parked the car, and told them that they were home.

"YAY!" Yong Soo exclaimed, "LET'S GO! I MISS ALL MY STUFF!"

Hong and Yong Soo got out of the car and began to walk towards their apartment. Kiku got out as well, he turned around, and offered his hand towards the Taiwanese girl. Meimei stared at it and declined his offer. The older man grunted and walked towards his home with Meimei following him quietly.

The two got in their apartment and saw Hong and Yong Soo fighting over the TV remote. Kiku tsk'd and snatched the remote away from the Korean man. His younger brother whined while the other one just sat there glaring at the Japanese.

The oldest sat in between the two younger men and turned the TV on. While the three of them were watching TV, Meimei quietly walked into her room. She turned the switch on and began to remove her dirty worn out clothes. The young woman piled them in a corner and she began to look through her closet for new fresh clothing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Meimei froze up, '_Crap. I forgot to lock the door.'_ The door opened and the girl saw Kiku sticking his head out. The Japanese man gasped a little when he saw his sibling. He instantly turned red, but continued to stare at the poor girl.

"M-Meimei…We we-were wondering i-if you w-wanted take out or h-home cooked d-d-dinner." Kiku managed to say out loud to her.

Meimei quickly grabbed a big baggy shirt and slipped it on her. She glared coldly at her brother and replied, "Anything is fine, Kiku."

The Asian man nodded. The Taiwanese sighed and turned around when she heard the door closing shut. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and began to put them on.

"I think you look a lot better if you didn't wear those."

Meimei stopped what she was doing. She bit her tongue and clutch onto her pair of sweats. She didn't want to deal with him. All she thought was that he already left, but no. He just had to pretend to leave. She didn't even want this man to be near her for what he did to her lover. Meimei then heard Kiku's footsteps coming closer to her. She bit her lip and quickly pulled up her pants. Once she did that Kiku grabbed her arms and spun Meimei around so she could look at him straight in the eye.

Kiku's soulless eyes looked sad and hurt, he opened his mouth and spoke in a pleading voice, "Meimei…Please can you forget about Yao…He's going to be gone for a long time and I know he won't ever come back for us…even for you. If you be with me…I will treat you right."

Meimei closed her eyes shut and shook her head, "No… No! No!" She cried out, "Aniki will NEVER do that. He will come back."

"You don't know him as well as I do!" Kiku replied, "He's done things…T-That isn't right! He's murdered many innocent people! He killed the fucking Russian President!"

The young woman shoved Kiku onto the ground. The Japanese man looked up and saw that she was now crying. Meimei glared harshly at him and said, "You don't know the truth about it, Kiku!"

That said man gritted his teeth and stood right back up. He looked down at the Taiwanese girl and pinned her against the wall. Kiku eyed her with lust, but did not make a move on her. Meimei was now scared, she didn't want this. She didn't want to do _it_ with him. Meimei wanted to scream her lungs out, but she did not make a peep, knowing that Kiku will react terribly if she did.

"We will go to this trial and watch that man be guilty." Kiku said in a low voice, "He doesn't have any evidence to prove his innocence or any good reasons for why he assassinated all of those people."

Kiku began to slither his arms around Meimei's waist. The Asian girl tried her best to push away the Jap, but he wouldn't budge. The man leaned against her as she began to start tearing up again. He smiled in a sadistic way and whispered in her ear some foreign words that she has heard before.

The Japanese man immediately released Meimei from his grip. He watches as Meimei sinks down to the ground looking disturbed. Kiku smiles a little; he bends down, and lightly pecks Meimei on the lips. He then stands up straight and walks out of her room.

When Kiku left the room, Meimei just sat there remembering the words that he whispered to her, "_I may not be Chinese nor Taiwanese…but Wo ai ni"_

Meimei bit her lip. She seriously wants Yao back and she's willing to do anything to prove his innocence right now. The young Asian woman got up and got her bags, she began to pack a few clothes. Her family's plane to D.C. is within a few hours.

* * *

**A/N: D: Oh kiku! Stop being mean to Nini and Wan-chan! Review too!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**"_BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!"_

"Ugh!" Arthur glared with a crinkle on the bridge of his nose, "Nice job, you ol' pig."

Alfred showed his pearly whites to the Brit and leaned against his chair. Both the blondes, Francis, and Ivan were sitting in a booth. They all just finished their meal and waited for the American's dessert to come. Alfred took a toothpick and began to pick out the leftover hamburger meat that was stuck in between his teeth.

Francis smirked and drank some of his red whine. He placed the fancy looking glass cup to the side and exclaimed, "Let's go home!"

"NO!" The blonde shouted at the French, "WE GOTTA WAIT FOR MY ICE CREAM OR ELSE I'LL GET GAS!"

The British man besides him rubbed his temples and tried to change the subject, "Hey Ivan, how do you suppose we find Wang?"

Ivan turned his head to Arthur's direction. He smiled sweetly at the man and replied, "Aahhh, we look him up on the CIA tracking system, of course. Yao mentioned that he still has a tracker on him."

Arthur nodded and asked his Frenchman friend to hand him his messenger bag to him. The French blonde grunted and tossed his bag to his old rival. The bushy eye brow man easily caught it and took out the frog's laptop. He turned it on and as soon the device activated the Englishman quickly hacked in CIA systems and easily broke through the fire wall.

"By George...I think I got it!" Arthur exclaimed as he found a red dot blinking.

Ivan and Francis both smiled, while Alfred was busy stuffing his mouth with his ice cream sundae. Arthur showed his fellow allied friends where Yao was currently located.

"Good thing we're already in D.C." Alfred said with a mouth full.

Ivan nodded and said, letting a bit of his accent go, "Yeah...Now all ve need to do is to get Yao a good lawyer, da."

All four of the men sat for a minute trying to figure out a lawyer that was willing to defend a nationally wanted criminal. Each one of them gave up thinking that no one wanted that job. But suddenly the Frenchman's eyes lit up as he finally found the perfect person.

"I GOT IT!" Francis shouted and continued to talk out loud, unaware that everyone was listening to him.

"Why didn't I think of this before? This guy ALWAYS helped me out!"

"Who?"

"He's so bright!"

"Who?"

"And -"

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS IT?" Arthur shouted.

Francis glared at the ex-gang member and replied, "Why it's my good old friend!"

* * *

Yao was carelessly tossed into his jail cell. The Chinese man's expression said nothing as he got up and dusted his pants off. Yao winced in pain and held onto the bars that was separating him from the outside world. The Asian man looked at his leg and saw that it was stitched up well. He had just came out of the hospital and the doctors there didn't really treat him nicely...Too bad he couldn't file a compliant right now. Yao sighed and slowly limped toward a cold metal bench. He sat down and leaned against the wall. He stared at the dirt ground as he kicked the little pebbles away from him.

'_Death or life in prison...'_ He thought, '_Both sound very troublesome aru.'_

"_Dannazione_!"

Yao turned to his left and saw a man sitting next to him. The Chinese man blinked for a second. He didn't notice that guy there. Yao frowned, maybe he was too distracted. The Asian watched curiously as the other man was cursing in a different language.

"Oi!" Yao finally said after watching him for a minute or two.

The mysterious guy turned to look at Yao. He had dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a frown was placed on his face. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a light brown dress shirt with a black tie that looked very worn out.

"The hell are you looking at, Chinese!"

Yao frowned and replied, "Your face apparently."

The guy shrugged and his frown was replaced with a smirk, "I like you... What's your name, amico?"

"Yao Wang."

"Heh." The stranger grunted and said, "Lovino Vargas or Romano."

The long haired man raised an eyebrow, "Romano aru?"

Lovino nodded and folded his arms, "Back in Southern Italy, they call me that. I've been running this mafia back there."

"Ah..." Yao then noticed something on Lovino's head. It was this wild hair curl, just like that CIA agent's.

"Do you have a twin or something aru?"

The Italian spat on the ground and glared at it, "Not a twin. My younger brother, Felicano. He's such a pain chigii..."

Yao sensed how uncomfortable his new friend was being when he mentioned his brother. The Chinese man rubbed his wounded leg and tried to change the subject.

"How did you end up in America?"

Lovino chuckled slightly and replied, "I only came here to visit my younger brother (Yao winced when he realized he just opened another wound for the man). Even though I don't show it...I love that guy, damnit."

Yao smiled at that, but he began to grow confuse when he saw Lovino tearing up, "T-That bastardo! When I came to visit his home...He somehow found out that I'm a wanted man in Italy... He called over some di patate bastardo and he arrested me!"

Lovino continued to glare at the ground. He sniffed and gritted his teeth. Yao only sat there and watched helplessly as a grown man began to cry his heart out to him, "I only came to tell him that our Grandfather died...He wouldn't dare look at me as I tried telling him th-that, damnit"

The shorter man shook his head and placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder. Lovino slightly flinched when he felt that contact, but ignored it and continued to let tears pour down his cheeks. Yao stared at him sadly, knowing that feeling Lovino had in his chest. He could understand how much pain he received when his own sibling arrested him. The Italian just sat there, he leaned back and rested his head on the wall. He closed his eyes shut and began to bang his head against it.

After some minutes Lovino stopped. Yao sighed in relief thinking that Romano would continue trying to injury himself. The dark haired Italian wiped his eyes and muttered, "T-Thanks...I needed to let that all out, damnit."

Yao nodded and replied, "It makes you human."

"You sound like my Grandfather." Lovino commented, "He was pretty wise...But all his pride and women were always blocking his brilliance."

"Interesting aru." Yao said, "Oi Lovino, did you know I have siblings aru?"

The Romano guy stood up and stretched his arms out, "You don't say? Tell me about them, amico."

"I found them, my péngyǒu. They were orphans and I took them in." Yao said almost proudly.

"Cool." Lovino said as he leaned against the cement wall, "Where are they?"

"They work for the CIA aru." Yao's smile turned into a thin line. Lovino stared in shock at this and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Don't tell me..."

"They did aru. They did."

"I'm sorry." Lovino barely whispered, unsure if Yao heard that or not it didn't matter. But he sensed that his Chinese friend heard it, because he heard Yao replying back to him.

"It was no one's fault." Yao said as he takes out a cigarette to lit up. He handed a stick to the man standing, who took it gratefully. The black haired man lit his cigarette and tossed the lighter to the Latino.

Lovino lit up his and tossed the tiny device back to Yao. The man caught it easily and continued, "I'm also a wanted man. I'm a killer."

"We all are, Mr. Wang." Lovino commented with amusement hinted in his voice.

Yao laughed and blow out smoke from his mouth, "Ahh...We've committed so many sins, Romano."

The Italian laughed as well and took a puff from his cigarette. He blew smoke out from his nose and grinned, "Did ya know I use to be a 'holy man'?"

"Aiyaah!" Yao said out, "No way!"

"E'vero! I use to be a priest back in Italy. My younger brother was a deacon." Lovino continued on, "Such boring days. After a few months I disappeared and started up with the mafia."

"So tell me, Yao. Are you going to be released or what?"

The Chinese man smiled and tossed the little cigarette bud to the side, "Never. I've done something so terrible that it will put me in life in prison or death."

"That sucks." Lovino said, still smoking his cancer stick, "What did you do?

"I killed one of the most powerful men in the world." Yao said as he plays with his lighter, "I do not regret it though. He has paid the price for his actions and thoughts."

The Latino man sat back down with Yao and placed his arm on the short man's shoulder. Yao glanced at the taller man and saw he was smiling.

"You're Asian." Lovino said with a straight face, but Yao saw that he was failing at it, "You're smart. You can think of something to get yourself out of this shit."

Yao rolled his eyes, "Thanks Lovino. I feel so much better aru"

* * *

Francis dragged his friends to a French cafe. At first Arthur refused to go in there, but Alfred picked the Brit up easily and carried him inside. The four men stood there by the doorway letting Francis scan the area. Trying to search for Yao's lawyer.

Ivan frowned a bit, "Do you see this guy?"

"Yeah!" Francis said still searching, "He texted me that he was here... But...I don't- OH! THERE HE IS!"

The four walked to the back table and saw the lawyer guy talking to some blonde girl with short hair. The lawyer seems to be enjoying himself, but the blonde was trying to tell him something important. Francis grinned and slapped the man on the back, making him since in pain.

"ANTONIOOOO~!" Francis practically shouted, making everyone in the cafe stare at him.

"FRANCISSSSS~!" This Antonio man shouted as well, making the blonde woman looking embarrassed for being with him.

"Please~ Please!" Antonio said with a cheerful expression as he led his four guests together in one booth. The man grinned and sat next to his blonde friend.

"Now amigos! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this lovely lady next to me is my friend, Bella from Belgium!"

Alfred perked a little when he heard this country. He stared at Bella and took a look at what she was wearing. She seemed a bit tomboyish. She had on a pair of gray yoga pants, a neon green tank-top, and a red hoodie sweat-shirt that was unzipped. The American grinned and asked Antonio if he could order anything.

"Sur-"

"BLOODY NO!" Arthur quickly said.

Alfred frowned and began to listen to their conversation on Yao's trial. Ivan smiled and asked Antonio, "So Antonio...Do you think you could help Yao-Yao?

Bella sank down in her booth sensing that there was something wrong with the Russian in front of them, but the Spanish man was completely oblivious to it.

"Of course!" Antonio exclaimed, "Do you think you could give me some info on him? I could tell the court his intentions and stuff."

Francis grinned and said, "Sure! Ivan do you mind if I tell?"

"Not at all, da."

The Frenchman smiled and told his story to the Spanish lawyer. Both Bella and Antonio got wrapped up in the story. After a few minutes of the story, Francis finished. Antonio's eyes began to grow serious, he cupped his chin in a thinking position. All of the people stared at him as they waited for the man for an answer.

"This is going to be tough, amigo." Antonio said, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Tony..." Bella peeped up, "Don't you think it's best to visit your client now?"

The curly haired man grinned and hugged the Belgium woman, "OF COURSE~ AND PLUS YOU'RE DRIVING!"

The blonde woman sighed and excused herself from the rest of the men. As she leaves Antonio turns and faces the allied men.

"I'm going to discuss what to do with Yao. I've been cheating law for as long as I can remember." The Spanish man said seriously, "This is a really big case."

Arthur coughed, making everyone turn to look at him, "I say... Do you think we can visit Wang as well?"

Antonio shook his head, "Sorry. Right now I need to have some private time with him. I'll ask if he wants to see you four."

"Da." The Russian man said, "Well...Thank you again, Mr. Antonio."

That said man laughed and got up, "I'm always backing Francis up. Might as well back up his friends. I'll see you four later."

The allied rivals watched as the Spanish man tackles Bella out of the cafe. Francis laughed slightly and got up. The remaining three watched as the Frenchman asked for a bottle of wine.

"Why do you need a rusty old bottle of wine, you frog." Arthur commented as they walk out of the building.

Francis held the bottle in a caring manner and replied, "Wha? You don't want to celebrate?"

Alfred placed his hands in his jacket and exclaimed, "Why not? Let's party, dude!"

"We haven't even seen the friggin trial yet, you twats!" The Englishman said angrily.

Ivan chuckled, "Maybe a couple of glasses of wine would be alright. But I need Russian water da."

* * *

Yong Soo walked down the bright hallways. He and his siblings just arrived in D.C. And he was the only one in the national prison where Yao is currently being held. The Korean really wanted to bring his sister, but he failed to do that seeing that Kiku was keeping a vigil look on her.

The South Korean turns the corner knowing that he was close to his Aniki's jail cell. He then stops as he hears voices talking. Yong Soo peaks at the scence and sees a Spanish man talking to Yao and another man that looked Italian, but he was in a corner. The Latino was glaring at the man that was on the other side of the bars.

"Amigo...Are you sure you want to do this?" The Spanish or Mexican guy asked worriedly.

Yong Soo's Aniki smiled and replied, "Trust me...This plan is full proof."

'_Plan...?_' The Korean asked himself mentally.

Yong Soo stopped eavesdropping on their conversation and ran out of the scene. '_I-I GOT TO TELL KIKU!' _The young Korean ran as fast as he could towards the bar his siblings were at. Yong Soo burst through the doors and quickly found Kiku and Hong.

"KIKU!"

Kiku turned around and saw his younger brother flaring his arms around wildly. The Japanese man sighed and told the young brother to come over to him. Yong Soo settled down a bit and casually walked up to his older brother.

"Now Yong Soo," Kiku began, "What is the matter with you?"

Yong Soo bit his lip and told him, "Y-Yao has a plan or something, da-ze!"

Hong snorted and said, "Plan? What plan? That guy can't come up with ANYTHING he has his hands tied."

"B-but he was talking to this Spanish guy!" Yong Soo cried out.

His two older brothers stared at each other and shrugged it off. Hong turned back to his drink while Kiku continued to converse with the young man.

"Yong Soo... Yao isn't going to plan anything." Kiku said trying to reassure his brother, "Maybe you misheard them."

The South Korean just stood there and watched as Kiku consumed more alcoholic drinks. He sighed in defeat and slowly dragged his feet toward the exit. Hong glanced at his laggard brother and frowned at him, '_Oh Yong Soo...If only we could help Aniki... I know you really want too...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah i personally think this chapter was pretty boring cause i wasn't in to it really. But the part with Yao and Lovino was pretty fun to write for me. Lol YaoxLovino/LovinoxYao FTW! JK JK**

**_Dannazione= damnit_**

**_E'vero!=Its true!_**

**_péngyǒu=friend_**

**_di patate bastardo=potato bastard_**

**_amico=friend_**

**_amigos=friends_**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Kiku, Hong, Yong Soo, and Meimei squirmed their way toward the front row seats of their Aniki's trial. The place was pact with Russians and Washington D.C, Americans. Meimei scanned the area as she took her seat in between Hong and Kiku. Right on the other side of the aisle was her lover's friends. Alfred and was nibbling on a chocolate bar, Ivan was smiling at the people who had jury duty, and of course Arthur and Francis were arguing on who was right or not. Meimei shook her head and looked at the person who was right in front of her. Yao Wang. Her Aniki looked very calm, which made her frown. Was he not worried at all for his punishments? Did he not care that he may never see her again?

'_Maybe Kiku was right...'_ The Taiwanese thought, looking very sad.

After some time the place was filled with people. Then a tall looking man came in. He had tanned skin with a scruffy beard. His chestnut hair matched his bright chocolate eyes that held a sinister look. His hair was short and he had a strange looking ahoge at the back of his neck. The tanned man was wearing his blue bailiff uniform, he twirled his stick, that he uses to wail on people, casually as he walked back and forth across the courtroom. As the room settled a bit, the man began to speak.

"All rise for Judge Roderich!" The bailiff shouted.

Meimei and the rest all stood up. The Asian female watched as an Austrian man with glasses walked up to his seat. He clutch onto his hammer and smacked it on the table. He adjusted his glasses and spoke to the mass crowd of people.

"Ah thank you Sadiq." Roderich said to the bailiff and then turned to face the people, "You may all sit down."

The crowd sat and watched as the purple eyed man looked through his papers trying to find the right file for the case he is about to handle. He ran his fingers through his chocolate colored hair as he sighed in annoyance. After some seconds he finally found it. He looked at it and frowned. The man sighed and said, "We are here for the countless murders that mister Yao Wang has committed, especially the big one that he did a couple of days ago. Am I right?"

A Grecian man in a dark violet suit stood up and said to Roderich, "Yes sir."

Roderich nodded and turned to face Antonio. He asked the Spanish man, "And how do you plea client, Mr. Carriedo?"

"Not guilty, amig- I-I mean, sir"

The brunette lightly glared at Yao's lawyer and turned to the Greek, "You may take the floor."

"Thank you." The man said lazily.

The green eyed Greek slowly stood up and made his way toward the front. He played with his purple tie and coughed. That man turned to look at the jury and he showed the people of the court a lazy looking smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He began, "My name is Heracles. I am representing the people of Russia for I was one the president's most closest friends and one of his bodyguards."

When Heracles said the last part he turned to Kiku and gave him a little wink. Meimei raised a brow and saw her Japanese brother blushing a little. She shrugged it off and turned back to the Greek's point of view.

"Mr. Wang is being trialed for not only 20 plus murders but the murder of the people of Russia's President!" Heracles declared and began to walk towards Yao, who was sitting back with his arms folded. He held such an amused expression.

Heracles glared at the Chinese man and spoke up again, "I would like to call up Yao Wang to the stand."

Yao sighed and casually walked toward the stand. He sat down and waited for the Greek lawyer to ask him questions. That said Greek walked up to him again and simply said, "Mr. Wang."

"Mr. Karpusi." Yao said back to him.

The other man sighed and asked, "Why were you Russia?"

"Why weren't you aru?" Yao asked in a confused, but playful manner.

Roderich grunted and exclaimed, "Just answer the question, Mr. Wang."

The Chinese man chuckled and replied, "Alright! Alright! I was there because I had to do my job."

Heracles leaned over to Yao and stared at him, "What were you suppose to do? I caution you, Mr. Wang. You did swear to tell th-"

"The truth aru. Yeah I know." Yao said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I came to Russia to kill someone."

"And that someone is whom?"

"The President."

Loud gasps and whispers began to surface the silent layer of the court room. Yao looked over to his family and saw disappointment in their eyes. The elder brother smiled at them and glanced over to his friends. Alfred and Francis gave him thumbs up while Ivan and Arthur nodded. Meimei saw that they did not look sad nor ashamed. Something was up and she really wanted to find out what.

"I rest my case." Heracles said as he sat back down to his chair on the right side of the court room.

Yao grunted and walked back to his chair next to his Spanish lawyer. The Austrian looked over to Antonio and told him it was his turn. The tanned man grinned and hopped right off of his seat. He walked up to the jury and gave the people one of his infamous smiles.

"Hola!" Antonio greeted with a cheerful expression, "Now now. As you heard from Mr. Karpusi that my client, Yao Wang is guilty. Well I have proof that this man was doing a good deed~!"

Meimei glanced at her brothers as they began to grow confuse to what Antonio was saying. The men began to quietly converse among themselves, leaving their sister out of it. The Taiwanese woman sighed and continued to listen to Antonio.

The Spanish man scratched his curly head and pulled out some files from his case, "These are files from the president himself. These are plans for another war!"

"Objection!" Heracles suddenly exclaimed out loud.

More gasps came upon the room again. This time the people began to grow louder and louder. Roderich frowned and used his gavel to quite down the people in his court room. The man with glasses looked over to Antonio and told the man to continue.

Antonio smiled and looked over at Heracles with a cocky grin. The happy go lucky lawyer walked over to an overhead and placed a transparent paper on it. He turned the device on and took a red laser pointer. The green eyed man looked at the crowd and saw many shocked faces that fell upon each person.

"These are one of the examples of why Yao had to do what he did." Antoino said and continued on, "These are plans on exterminating the country's Eastern neighbors. Said countries like China, Japan, both North and South Korea, Vietnam, and any other Asian country."

Antoino turned off the overhead and looked over to the jury, now with a serious expression, "Tell me good people of the court. Are we going to turn in a man who just saved the world from another world war? Or are we going to let him rot in prison or kill him for doing a good deed?"

Yao's lawyer turned and face the crowd. He placed his hands on his hips and said out loud, "I would like to call Ivan Braginski to the stand!"

Ivan smiled, making everyone around him shiver, he walked over to the front of the room like the others and sat down on the stand. He looked around and saw many faces making scared looks which made him very confuse, but he ignored it.

"Mr. Braginski." Antonio began, "Did you have any relations with the Presdient?"

"Da." Ivan said in a childish way, "I worked for him."

The Spanish nodded and continued to ask, "As you were working for him what did you find out about him?"

The Russian man frowned, "He was a racist. The man hated the Eastern countries, da."

Antonio smiled and said, "That is all."

Heracles stood up once again and asked Ivan if he could just stay there for a bit more for he had questions that he would like to ask his Russian witness. Ivan nodded in agreement and stayed on the wooden chair.

The Greek walked toward the jury and said to Ivan with his back facing him, "Now my Russian friend...Why did you hire Yao Wang?"

"Yao-Yao is one of my friends that I could trust with this mission, da!" Ivan said cheerfully.

Heracles tsk'd with a disgusted face and asked him again, "What did you hire Mr. Wang to do? How much did you pay him? And more importantly why did you not report this properly?"

Ivan chuckled, "I hired Yao to kill him of course. I paid my buddy 60 grand and if I did report it properly who would believe!"

The Greek smirked and said to the jury, "Ladies and gentlemen, please reconsider on what Yao's lawyer said to you. Mr. Braginski just hired a wanted assassin to kill, he paid 60 grand AND he felt that no one would believe him! What does that tell you?"

Heracles walked over to Ivan and asked, "Are you part of any group or cult of some sort?"

"Da!" The Russian said happily, "The Soviet Rebellion Group!"

The jury was startled by this. They knew very well that Ivan's group was wanted all over Russia, but right now they have to concern about Yao's trial not this Russian's. Heracles coughed at this and looked over to the judge.

"I think I'm done here. Do you mind if we have a short recess?"

Roderich nodded and grabbed the people's attention, "We will have a short recess. Come back in 10 minutes and may I remind the people on jury duty to not talk about the trail that just happened here. Thank you."

* * *

Meimei sat there on the steps of the building that held her Aniki's case. She was so confuse by what was happening. Most of the information she heard during the trial was very new to the young woman. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Kiku there holding two bottles of Pepsi. The Japanese man handed his crush the bottle and he sat besides her quietly sipping on his soft drink.

"After this recess we'll hear the final testimonies and then after that we'll see the results of our Aniki." Kiku said trying to make a conversation between him and his sister.

His sister slowly brought the bottle near his lips, taking a small sip of the carbonated drink. She felt the cool liquid moisturizing her dry throat. Meimei smiled faintly, she really needed that. The young woman continued to look at the view of the monuments that stood before her. The Asian woman did not reply back to her nii-san, which made Kiku upset.

"You could always step out of the shower." The boyish man said.

"Eh?"

Kiku smiled, finally getting a reaction from his dear sister. The Japanese man took a sip of his drink and continued on, "As I said before you can just step out of the shower now."

Meimei sighed knowing what Kiku meant. She turned and looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Nice analogy, Kiku"

He shrugged and finished his pop. The man turned and smiled slightly, "Rinse, wash, and repeat, my love."

The young woman shivered, '_My love...'_ The two sat there by themselves until Hong came running back to them. The Chinese man huffed and puffed as he tried to get in some more air into his lungs. His siblings just continued to sit there with amused looks. Once their young Chinese brother got more air into his body, he began to speak up.

"G-Guys, they're about to start Yao's trial now." Hong said.

Both Asians nodded and got up to follow their Hong Kong brother. They entered the courtroom just in time as they saw everyone else going back to their old seats. Meimei saw Yao talking to Antonio and another guy. Meimei frowned, she has never seen this albino man before. She was about to turn to Kiku and ask who he was, but the Japanese man just glared at that guy.

Roderich walked back to his spot and pounded his gavel "Order! Order! We are here to continue on with the final testimonies. Mr. Carriredo you may take the floor."

Antonio nodded and stood back up. He held onto his folder and looked at Roderich and then at the crowd of people waiting for him to speak. The green eyed Spaniard laughed and looked through the tannish folder that held the information on the plans of WW3. Yao watched curiously, that did not go as planned, but he shrugged it off thinking that his Spanish friend was thinking of something clever.

"Hear me out, amigos!" Antonio exclaimed, "My client Yao Wang is innocent! This man saved this world from the up coming events that MIGHT have happened!"

The tanned man then pointed at Yao's sister. Meiemi flinched as she felt eyes weighing down upon her. She then heard the lawyer speak, "I would like Meimei Honda to come up to the stand!"

The Taiwanese woman was very hesitant, but she shyly approached the bench. Meimei sat there silently as Antonio began to question her. The brown haired man smiled at her sweetly and asked her, "Miss Honda? How do you know Yao Wang?"

"H-He adopted me when he saw that I was about to be killed by a man." Meimei replied loudly, making sure that everyone in the court heard her.

Mr. Carriredo nodded in approval and asked again, "Did he adopt any other unwanted children?"

Meimei nodded. Anotino grinned slightly, "May you name them please?"

"Kiku, Hong, and Yong Soo."

The Hispanic man chuckled and said to the people, "You see? Mr. Wang is a good man indeed! He took in unwanted children and they grew up to be fine young men and woman that work for the American government!"

Antonio nodded to himself and made his way back to his seat as Heracles stood up and walked toward the young Asian woman. The tired Greek eyed the woman and asked her in a lazy tone, "Meimei Honda. As you were growing up did you notice odd things that went on in the house hold or apartment?"

Meimei thought for a moment and slowly nodded her head, "I would remember waking up in the morning and finding my elder brother not home all the time, but I guess that wasn't weird because I thought he was doing his job."

"Did he ever tell you and your siblings what his job is?"

"N-No...I don't recall." Meimei slightly frowned feeling a pang of betrayal in her chest for what she was saying to the man that was trying to make her Aniki look guilty.

Heracles shoved his hands in his pockets and said, "Ladies and gentleman of the jury please take note that even though Yao Wang helped unwanted children he might have brainwashed the children like what the Nazi cults did to their young offspring."

The Grecian turned back to Meimei and asked her another question, "Were you involved with any plots that concerned with Yao Wang?"

The Taiwanese looked over at Kiku and saw him glaring at her intently. She surly felt a vibe from him that was telling her to lie to the court. Meimei looked back at Heracles and saw his dark green eyes hardening on her, waiting for her answer so that they could finish up with the trial. Meimei closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No, Mr. Karpusi."

"I rest my case." Heracles said as he and Meimei walked back to their seats. Roderich nodded in and banged the hammer like tool on the desk as he exclaimed, "You may now finalize the results of Yao Wang."

One by one each of the jury people got out of their seats and into a room. Meimei was surly nervous, all the information that Antonio and Heracles gave to them was surly supportive so she was very unsure on whether her elder brother was innocent or not. She glanced over to her brothers and saw emotionless masks placed upon their faces, but her Korean brother was fast asleep. He must of grown bored during the trial.

On the other side of the room, Arthur and Alfred silently got up and left the room, not speaking a word to Ivan or Francis. Meimei was about to get up and follow them, but she felt Hong grab onto her wrist. She looked at her brother and saw that he wanted her to be with them as they were suppose to listen to the results very soon. The Taiwanese lady narrowed her eyes and sat back down as the jury began to walk out of the room.

Roderich smiled and spoke to the man that was standing, "Has the jury reach the verdict?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes your honor. We the people of the jury find the client Yao Wang..."

* * *

**A/N; Yeah I know i suck. haha. I know NOTHING about court trials so if i got some stuff wrong about it please recorrect me and if i have time i will fix it. Hmmm this chapter wasn't so bad for me. I found it kind of fun, haha im almost done with it i think maybe a couple or few chaps more and it will be done. **

**Please excuse the bad grammer or misspelled words. I was in a hurry im sorry! **

**Review?**

**::EDIT:: Thanks ACIDlove for correcting me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**"Guilty."

Roderich glared at Yao and slammed his gavel one last time, "Yao Wang, your punishment is death by injection. The court may be dismiss!"

Everyone was stunned by this punishment. Hong glanced over at Yao and saw him unfazed by this information. Meimei stood up from her seat as she watches the Turk man take Yao away in cuffs. She cried out to him and was about to go after him, but Kiku stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, restraining her from that man. The people in the court began to leave, one by one, everyone headed out to carry on with their lives. Meimei stayed back, still staring at the door that Yao went through.

Her brothers stood by the exist, waiting for their sister to go back to the Italian's place. Yong Soo turned to look at his older brothers and told them it was okay to leave without him and Meimei. The stoic men nodded in agreement and left the courtroom, leaving Yong Soo and Meimei to themselves. The Korean frowned and slowly walked toward his sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said everything was going to be alright.

Meimei continued to look at the door. Her eyes held no emotions what so ever. She felt dead inside. She wanted to die. The Taiwanese still had her back facing her younger brother as she replied back to him, "Yong Soo...Do you know what it's like to lose something important...Something or someone that you really love..?"

Yong Soo still had his worried expression on. He lifted his hand off of Meimei's shoulder and began to rub his arm. He licked his dry lips and said, "I know that feeling, Meimei. We all know what it's like."

The young woman rolled her hands into a fist. Yong Soo noticed that they were shaking. He hesitantly grabbed one of her hands and held onto it. Meimei continued to shake. She began to shed salty liquid , the tears began to roll off of her cheeks and onto the cold tile floor.

"Meimei..." Yong Soo murmured, "It's time to go back to Feliciano's home, da-ze..."

Yong Soo's sister nodded and began to wipe the tears away leaving her eyes to be red and puffy. The two began to walk out of the room. As they headed outside, they heard a voice calling out to them. Both of the Asians turned around and saw Judge Roderich running towards them. The Austrian placed one hand on his knee for support as he catches up to his normal breathing patterns.

When he was done the brunette judge said to Meimei, "Y-Yao refuses to take the injection!"

Meimei was appalled, "Of course he wouldn't, you idiot! What kind of nut-job would take it!"

"I know!" Roderich said, trying to reason with her, "But...He said he would after his trial, but the thing is...He would do it as long he picks the person to do it for him."

Yong Soo snorted, "Who would that be, da-ze~?"

Roderich had a hard expression now. He glanced back at Meimei and pointed at her. The Taiwanese woman gasped and stumbled back a bit. She shook her head rapidly and said to the judge, "NO! Why would he want me to do that to him?"

"I don't know." Roderich shrugged, "It's just he really wants you to do it. I declined his request, but he said he would do something terrible to the people I love..."

"Why would you listen to him?" Yong Soo questioned, "Just get someone tough to knock him out and just stick the needle in him! That simple!"

"Yong Soo!" Meimei exclaimed.

"What? I think that plan is better."

Roderich ignored the Korean's comments and continued on to persuade the Taiwanese. "Please Meimei! Just come over tomorrow and inject him so he can die peacefully."

"I-I..."

The brunette man grabbed Meimei's arm and told the Korean, "I'm borrowing her for a minute or two." and with that left said Roderich dragged the woman with him to see the Chinese prisoner. Yong Soo stayed back and watched the two walk off. He growled in annoyance and took out his cell phone. He dialed a certain number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Kiku. I'm coming back alone. Meimie has to take care of something. I'll explain when I get back."

* * *

Sadiq wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was holding Yao by his collar and hell did that guy look like shit. Yao's hair was in a very messy pony-tail, his face was full of bruises, and it would seem that he blood was dripping down his forehead. The Turkish man threw Yao back into his cell and spat on the Chinese's pants.

"Dumbass!" Sadiq insulted and walked off.

Lovino quickly ran towards Yao and helped the beaten man lean against the dirty wall. The Italian man looked very scared and worried as he asked his friend what had happened to him. Yao could only laugh, but he stopped as he cringed from the pain. Lovino saw the bleeding forehead and that made him upset.

"Damnit Yao..." He muttered, "How the hell did you get in this mess?"

The man smiled as he shrugged in response. Lovino began to unbutton the man's shirt, making Yao feel very uncomfortable. He asked Lovino what the hell he was doing, but his only response was 'chigii!' When the Latino finally unbuttoned all of the buttons he began to take Yao's shirt off.

But he froze when he heard a woman shriek. Both men turned and looked up. The two of them turned red. There standing in front of them was judge Roderich and Meimei. Roderich had a flustered expression while Meimei looked like she has seen a ghost.

Romano stood up and held his hands up defensively, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, DAMNIT!"

"Y-YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE MY BOYFRIEND!" Meimei shouted in a terrified voice.

"B-boyfriend? NO! I WASN'T! I WAS GOING TO TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF AN-"

"SEE? YOU WERE!"

"NOOO! I WAS GOING TO USE HIS SHIRT TO CLEAN HIS WOUND!"

Meimei glared and exclaimed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR SHIRT?"

Lovino looked disgusted and retorted back, "Hell no! This shirt is like 100 dollars!"

The Taiwanese turned to look at Roderich and asked him if she and Yao could have some private talk. He nodded and called over the Turkish cop. Sadiq came back in and took the Chinese man out of his cell. He led the two Asians into a room. A room that Yao was familar with. The two thanked the bailiff and began to walk to the two chairs that was by the table. When they sat down the room was quiet. Yao chuckled at this and saw that Meimei was looking at him in a confused way.

"How are you aru?"

Meimei then glared and replied, "I should be asking you that, Yao."

"Ahhh, Meimei! Your elder just asked you a simply question aru. You must respect them." Yao said as he slowly leans back on his chair.

The young woman narrowed her eyes to the side and murmured, "I-I don't know if I have that respect for you anymore, Aniki..."

Yao's eyes softened. He used his shirt to wipe the blood off of his forehead as he replies back to his beloved sister, "Meimei...Will you please do it tomrrow?"

Meimei's eyes closed. She knew when he didn't add his little 'aru' it would mean that he was totally serious. She opened her eyes again and looked over at her Aniki. The man that saved her. The man that was her guidance, her father, her brother, her _lover_, and her _enemy_. All rolled into one. She stood up and made her way towards him. She sat down on his lap and leaned her head against his.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Aniki..." She whispered.

Yao had an amused expression, '_She sounds so lost.'_ He stroke her arm and whispered back, "Please...Do this for me. I need you to do it."

The Chinese man then heard Meimei whimper. Yao gritted his teeth as he felt more pressure on his wounds that he got earlier, but he ignored the pain, because right now Meimei's pain is his pain. Yao gave the girl small kisses on her neck, trying to soothe her from crying. Meimei moaned a little as she felt the warm lips pressed against her skin, giving her a funny feeling in her stomach.

Meimei intertwined her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand when she felt Yao sucking on her neck. She squeezed harder when she felt a small smile form on his face as he continued trying to break her skin. Yao continued doing this and he began to work his way up toward her delicious red lips. Meimei tried to stop him, but all she got in return was a small grunt from the man.

"P-Please stop.." She managed to get out, "T-They might be watching!"

Yao's eyes widened. He sighed in defeat as he just cuddled against the woman on his lap. He looked up at Meimei with pleading eyes as he asks her one last time, "Meimei...Will you please kill me tomorrow?"

Meimei stroked Yao hair. She face looked amused, "This sounds like a messed up wedding proposal."

Yao laughed lightly and replied, "Will you aru?"

"...Of course, Yao. I guess I'm glad you chose me...So I can be there when you die." Meimei whispered.

The Taiwanese woman got off his lap and was about to head out the door. She gave him once last glance and saw that the man was smiling, encouraging her to go now. She felt tears building up, but she easily fought them back. She walked back to Yao and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Not on the lips aru?" He pretended to act hurt.

Meimei giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. "There you go, assassin."

Yao's smile began to fade as he watched the woman he love walk away from him. When Meimei finally closed the door. Yao took a deep breath and screamed, "AIIIIIIYYYAAAAAHHH! HOLY CRAP! IT HURTS! GAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Meimei walked passed Roderich and told the man that she will do it. The man nodded and told her to be here at 10 o'clock sharp. She nodded back and began to walk back to Feliciano's house. It took at least 30 minutes to get there, but that was because she was walking. When she got there she saw her brothers and the Italian host watching TV while eating spaghetti. Feliciano bounced up and told Meimei to grab and plate and come watch with them.

She gave the owner of the home a forceful smile. She took a plate of the delicious pasta and sat in between Hong and Kiku. Once the show and their dinner was over, Kiku and Feliciano began to clean up the plates and such. Hong and Yong Soo stared at Meimei, waiting for the young woman to tell them everything that happened.

"I'm going to kill, Aniki." She said, she hid her absurd emotions behind her mask.

Both Kiku and Feliciano walked in just in time when Meimei said this. The men grew quiet. Meimei simply sat there feeling very nervous. Kiku was the brave one to break the silence. He looked at the sister he loved very much and asked, "What time do you have to be there...?"

"10 sharp."

Kiku's face had a very serious expression. He did not say a word anymore. He simply walked towards his guest room. Soon after Meimei's other brothers began to do the same thing, not wanting to ask more questions about this. Feliciano stayed with Meimei, he sat down next to her and comforted her when none of her brothers even bothered trying too.

"Shh.." Feliciano said in a soft voice, "Everything is going to be alright...Everything will be..."

Meimei embraced the Italian man and buried her face on his shirt. He smelt good, perhaps it was because of the pasta. Meimei then began to cry, letting all her feelings out. After a while she stopped, she looked up at Feliciano and thanked the man.

He slightly laughed and replied, "It is always a man's job to comfort a lady in her times of need, ve~!"

* * *

**A/N: I dont know...I think this chapter was a bit short. **

**Please excuse the mistakes! I was in a hurry yet again! I will fix them when I finish the story. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

**Yao looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He smiled at it and glanced over to Lovino who was still talking to Antonio. The Chinese man clutch onto his pen, and continued to write his letter to his beloved brothers and sister (who was more than a sister to him.) He looked back at the clock and saw that it read 8:28 AM. A couple of mere hours til his death, and boy Yao can't wait for that. As he continued on writing he did not notice that a certain best friend of his stopped by.

"Oh Yao-Yao...Writing your will? Are you at least giving me something?" The voice said in a playful manner.

The long haired man looked up and right behind the bars of his cell was Ivan. He still had on his scarf that was concealing the happy smile of his. He's wearing a brown coat with a red polo underneath and a pair of blue jeans to go with it. Ivan touched the bars and tried reading Yao's letter, but he didn't even get to read one word, because his friend folded it.

Yao stood up and walked towards Ivan. He leaned against the wall, folded his arms, and propped his leg on the metal bench that was in front of him. The Asian smirked and asked Ivan a certain question that has been bothering him since the trial.

"Where are the others?"

Ivan kept his smile on and replied, "Oh...They're _busy _right now, da."

Knowing what the Russian said, Yao nodded in return. He then smiled and called over Lovino so he could introduce him to his best friend since ever. The Italian man heard his name and he quickly came over to Yao, but he froze when he felt a scary aura near the Chinese friend of his. He looked over to the side and saw Ivan giving him a creepy stare, the kind of stare that would say, 'Hi there. I'm going to kill you.'

Lovino yelped and quickly hid behind the short man. Both Yao and Ivan seemed unfazed by this, so Yao continued on to talk. "Lovino this is my best friend Ivan aru." The said Italian shudder in fear and nodded at the big scary Russian. Once that Romano man did that he then ran back to the Spanish lawyer, who was confused by the crying young man.

Yao and Ivan both laughed and continued on talking about random stuff. Ivan glanced down at what Yao was wearing and asked, "Why are you wearing a black suit and red tie, Yao-Yao?

The Chinese man smirked and simply said, "Ah. I have to look good for my death aru!"

Meimei and Kiku came in the building of the prison. It was only 9:30AM, but they had to get there early to prepare the tools that the Taiwanese would need. They stepped into a white room and saw a man there. He had black hair and sorta of chinky eyes, so he was clearly Asian as well. He had a hair curl but it was facing downward unlike her brother's, Yong Soo. He had long hair, which reached to the middle of his back, and it was tied into a pony-tail. He was wearing white scrubs and had a mask on. It would seem that he was putting in some kind of green liquid into the needle.

'_Perhaps the poison...' _Kiku thought.

The man noticed the two of them standing there. He began to look nervous, but he quickly recovered and kept his poker face on. He walked pass them, but he accidentally bumped into the Japanese and dropped something.

"A-Ah...Sorry." The man said in a deep voice.

Kiku smiled and replied, "It's alright really."

The two men simultaneously bent down to pick up the object that the mysterious man dropped. Kiku was about to get it, but the man snatched it. The both stood up and the man nodded his head at them, leaving them a bit clueless of what just happened. Meimei looked at Kiku and saw that he was staring intently at the masked man.

The masked man walked down the hallway and into the prison room. He found Yao and Ivan conversing and a Spanish and an Italian fighting, mainly the Italian yelling and the Spanish man laughing. The mysterious Asian walked up to Ivan and Yao and took off his mask. The other two men smiled and greeted their fellow ally member.

"Ah Kyung Soo...Thank you so much for doing this for me aru."

Kyung Soo held no expression on his pale face. He just folded his hands and nodded back at the Chinese man behind the bars. Both Lovino and Antonio walked towards the three men and asked who the hell is Kyung Soo.

Yao laughed and said, "This is Kyung Soo aru. He's from North Korea and he's here to help me out."

Lovino stared at Kyung and blurted, "I thought people there can't get out."

"We can...But we can't return..." Kyung Soo said in a slow and deep voice.

Ivan smiled and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "This guy is staying with me, da."

Antonio looked at Kyung and asked him, "Oi...You look familiar! Have we met?"

Kyung Soo shook his head and replied to him, "I have a brother...A twin brother... Yong Soo."

Yao grinned and playfully punched Kyung's arm, "Aiyah! I didn't believe him either until we did a blood test."

"Does this Yong Soo know about Kyung Soo?" Lovino asked.

Kyung Soo smiled in a satisfying way and shook his head.

The group of men laughed and joked until it was time. Sadiq came in the room, he glared at the guests here and kicked them out. Lovino whined and protested as the Turkish man took Yao away from his safe cell. Yao called out to Romano and told him that everything was going to be okay. Lovino held onto the cold metal bars and watched in horror as Yao gave him one last smile. One last piece of advice he gave him was last night.

"_Life is a game, Romano." Yao told him, "Though my game is up. Do me a favor and continue on my game aru. It would mean a lot, because I know I have to do something else later on."_

_Lovino frowned, "Sure. Anything for you."_

"_Ask Judge Roderich if you could go to my funeral or even ask Feliciano because I know he would not reject this kind of request."_

"_Yeah...I will."_

"_One more thing aru." Yao smiled, "It doesn't matter what you do in life. You believe in a god yes? Well...Even though you are going through extreme measures to keep the ones you love safe continue on doing that, because it is still doing good. Even this god of yours will think this as well."_

Lovino slid down, he still held onto the bars, but he was now on the dirt floor. He looked at the exist, still thinking that Yao will come out of there and help him out through his time of need. He just stayed on his knees and continued to wait. Even though he knows damn well that Chinese guy will never ever come back.

* * *

With Yao and Sadiq. The two walked into the room together. Yao smirked at the Turkey man one last time while Sadiq only glared in return. He pushed Yao inside the room and slammed it shut. Yao chuckled and turned around to find Meimei waiting for him. He walked up to the girl he took care of so many years ago. He cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. Letting her know that he will always love her.

Behind the couple was a mirror, but it was really a one way window. Kiku gritted his teeth together as he watches his brother shoving his tongue to the woman he loves. Though the Japanese man controlled his temper, because he knew that man was going to die.

They pulled away from each other and Meimei embraced Yao. She held onto him, never wanting to let him go. She mumbled to him, "Why are you dressed so formal..?"

Yao wrapped his arms around Meimei's waist and kissed her head. He chuckled and replied, "Aren't you going to be at my funeral aru?"

Meimei bit her lip and nodded. She held onto the medical device in her hand and stuck the needle into Yao's arm. The Chinese man kept his smile on his face as his body slowly began to shut down. Meimei wept in sorrow and gave her beloved one last kiss. His lips felt cold. She laid him onto the floor and she sat down next to him. The Taiwanese woman lifted his head and placed it onto her lap. She stroked his lifeless head and continued to let the tears flow.

Kiku and Sadiq came in the room. The cop picked up the man's body to prepare him for the funeral. Meimei clung onto Kiku's arm as they took Yao away. Kiku could only hold her, he did not want to let his tears show for the lost of his brother. He didn't want to admit it, but the minute he died, Kiku felt a pang of regret in his chest. He knew that his brothers will feel the same at the burial for their elder sibling...

* * *

The funeral was already in the middle of the process. The funeral director made the ceremony a beautiful one, even though Yao did nothing to deserve it, or so Kiku thought. The Asian family sat up front. Kiku was the first to stand up for it was his turn to give his speech. He went up to the podium and saw many faces. Some familiar and some that he didn't even know. He saw Antonio with Francis, Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan. He saw the Russian's sisters and some Baltic fellows as well. He then looked over at Feliciano and saw him comforting his older brother.

Kiku gulped nervously and said into the microphone, "Good afternoon...I know that my brother did some terrible things, but he was a good man. He did a lot for us and he gave up a lot of things for us when we were younger."

The Japanese man sat back down next to Hong and motioned his younger siblings to go up. Both Hong and Yong Soo refused to get up. Meimei was hesitating, but it was Yao's funeral...So she got up and began to speak to the crowd.

"My brother...Took me in when I was 9. He saved me from a man that was going to kill me. He took me to his apartment and there I met my three brothers, Yong Soo, Hong, and Kiku. We've been through a lot when we were younger and when we moved out of Yao's apartment, we all thought we would never meet him again."

Meimei began to smile sadly as she looked at the cold body. She continued on as she looked at her brothers, they each held a sad expressions, knowing that they lost the best brother.

"We were admitted into the CIA and we did well there. When Elizabeta gave us this mission to turn Yao in...I thought how ironic it was. We completed the mission though, but...what did we get in return? We got a brother who is now resting in heaven."

The Taiwanese walked back to her seat and hugged Yong Soo who hugged her in return. The funeral continued and now they began to lower the casket. The guests then began to leave. The ones left were Yao's family and friends. Kiku glanced over to the Allies and glared hard. He began to speak with them, "You do know that you men are wanted as well right..?"

Alfred smirked and retorted, "Duh, dude. But we can get out of this easily."

Francis smiled as well and he handed Meimei a letter and told them, "This is from Yao. He wrote this during his final hours left on earth."

Kiku grunted and told his family it was time to go. The Asians walked towards their van and they drove off leaving Yao's friends to stand there by the man's grave. Arthur and Francis watched the van drive. Once they couldn't see the black automobile, the two European men sighed. Arthur stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well...Let's do this, you wankers."

* * *

The family made it back safe to their apartment. They were silent, and they didn't want to ever speak about the events that had happened. Kiku and Hong stayed in the kitchen trying to enjoy their tea. Yong Soo simply stepped out of the shelter and headed toward the park that he would go to when he was young. Meimei went to her room to read the letter. She sat down on the bed and unfolded the dirty piece of paper to find a letter written by her lover. When she was done reading it, she got out of her room and gave the letter to her brothers in kitchen. The two men watched as their sister walked out of the apartment. They figured she was going to join Yong Soo in the playground. Kiku read the letter, his throat felt dry, and he gave it to Hong, who also had the same feeling. The two silent men just sat there. Hong looked over to Kiku and asked if he wants to go to the park. The Japanese man nodded and they walked out together to find a Taiwanese and a Korean.

The two of them joined them on the bench. Hong handed Yong Soo the letter and the Korean slowly took it and began to read. When he was done, the four of them sat there. Staring at the playground that Yao use to take them too. They just sat there looking at the empty place. Kiku sighed and saw that his siblings were deep in thought. Now he's beginning to think, who are the good guys? Them or those Allies? Did Yao die for no reason? How will this affect their daily life? Will Meimei ever accept him as a lover like Yao? Will Hong, Yong Soo, and Meimei leave him as well?

Meimei closed her eyes, feeling the breezy wind. She held onto her stomach, having a strange feeling. Like something is going to happen in the future, but she doesn't know it yet. Maybe she should change her last name back to Wang. She should ask Hong to do the same thing. It would be nice to continue on the name of Wang for her beloved.

Yong Soo stared at the swings. When was the last time he was on that thing? Oh yeah...That was when he was a child. That was when Yao would push him on that thing. The Korean glanced at Kiku. Maybe he should start a new life. New last name...Maybe he should change his last name back to his Korean one, Im. Yong Soo Im. That sounds nice. Yong Soo sighed and propped his elbow on Hong's shoulder, who didn't care at all.

Hong looked at his siblings. It bothered it him that no one was speaking about their Aniki. Hong sighed, which got everyone's attention. He stood up and stood in front of his family. He slightly smiled and said to them, "Come on...I know we all miss him. Let's go make some food that he use to cook for us."

The others nodded and they walked back to their home. They talked and laughed as they remembered the moments that they had with Yao. Meimei smiled and looked up at the sky, '_Wo ai ni, Yao'_

_Dear Meimei, Kiku, Hong, and Yong Soo,_

_I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now, but what did your Aniki always tell you? Straighten up little soldiers! Remember that I will always be there for you four. I know you miss your parents, I know you don't even remember them, and I know you miss me. Thing is I'm trying to give you the life that I never had. I see it in your eyes that you want to cry, because you're scared, but Aniki's with you in your prayers. No more tears little ones, just wipe them, because Aniki is here. Always._

_When you were younger I knew you were confused. I was always on the move and always gone. I tried to keep you sheltered from all the gruesome sights out there but somehow it seems harder everytime I try. All the things growing up that Aniki saw he didn't want you four to see, but you saw as much as I did. It's funny. I try so much to protect you, but I guess that backfired huh? I remember one Christmas, that I couldn't afford to buy any of the gifts. I spent all of the money for the food. Kiku was lucky to get a good job to pay for all the toys. I remember I sat up the whole night crying silently. Aniki felt like a bum. _

_When I'm gone...Don't mourn, just rejoice! Everytime you think of me. Everytime you hear my voice. Everytime and all the time. Just rejoice._

_Kiku take care of them, Hong continue to study, Yong Soo please stop taking credit, and Meimei wo ai ni._

_-Aniki_


	21. Chapter 21: EPILOGUE

**I don't own Hetalia ©**

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

Arthur growled and smacked Alfred's leg with a shovel. The American laughed as he chewed his absurd hamburger. The Frenchman was looking at some mini mirror that was in his wallet and Ivan stood behind him smiling innocently. The Brit jabbed Alfred's stomach, making the Yankee choke. As the annoying blonde was choking, the bushy eyebrow man began to speak.

"Alright you bloody frogs. We have 25 minutes to get Yao."

Ivan and Francis nodded and the three of them began to dig. Alfred stood up and spit out his food. He glared at the green eyed man, but he let it go because he began to finish his hamburger. Once he was done with his little snack, the blonde began to help dig. After a while, the men finally reached Yao's casket.

"ALRIGHTTT!" Alfred cheered as he threw his shovel behind him.

Francis and Arthur began to pick up the white casket. They placed the box onto the grassy ground. Francis smiled and called over Ivan, who had a jack. The Russian man laughed and began to use the took to pry open the white thing. Once he removed it, they saw Yao there laying peacefully.

"Look at him..." Francis said, "It looks like he's sleeping."

Ivan nodded in agreement, "Da."

Arthur sighed impatiently and told his American friend to do something. Alfred nodded excitedly and stood on top of the casket that was covering the lower half of the Chinese's body. Alfred placed his hands on his hips and began to jump on the box. As he did that he began to chant.

"YAO! YAO! YAO! YAO~!" He chanted happily, "COME ON~! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Yao laid there still not moving. Alfred frowned at this and got off. He looked at the others and shrugged. Arthur looked over at Francis and smirked. The long haired French smirked as well and walked up to the lifeless body of Yao Wang.

"Oi oi!" He whispered in his ear, "Meimei's naked..."

Suddenly, Yao's eyes opened. He quickly sat up, but he collided heads with Francis, who was still leaning over him. The two men groaned in pain. Ivan and Alfred laughed at their antics. Arthur chuckled slightly and shoved Francis to the side, who was still grunting from the sudden pain. The Brit helped Yao get out of the box and onto the dirt ground.

Yao stood up and stretched. He fixed his nice ol' suit and grinned at his friends. Arthur laughed and patted the short man's back. He grinned happily and exclaimed, "Bout time, you bugger! For a minute I there you were legitimately dead!"

The Chinese man pretended to act bashful and said back, "Awww! Arthur is gonna miss Wang aru?"

Yao chuckled and turned around and saw the stone that had his name written on it.

_Here lies Yao Wang_

_A great father, brother, and lover._

The long haired man softly smiled at this, but he began to drift his attention back to Arthur as he heard the blonde talk more about unimportant things. The two men laughed and joked, but stopped when they saw Ivan smiling patiently. Yao gave Ivan a bro hug and asked him what's next on their list of plans. Ivan laughed and replied, "Ahh...I have to check first, da. But first let's get something to eat."

The five men began to walk away from the dug up casket and grave.

Alfred grinned and rubbed his tummy, "Good! I am starving, dude!"

Francis chuckled and said, "But you just ate a burger."

"Yeah you idiot." Arthur growled, "I don't want to waste money on a pig like you!"

Ivan smiled behind his scarf and commented, "There's nothing wrong with eating too much."

"Aiyaaah. Let's just eat aru. I'm hungry." Yao said with a smile.

Alfred looked over at Yao and asked, "Hey buddy! What was it like to be unconscious for like hours?"

Yao shrugged and replied, "It's just dark, Alfred."

The American did an 'oh' look and asked, "I forgot...How are you alive again?

Arthur growled in annoyance and answered for the risen man, "That German or Prussian...Or whatever he is, made this liquid that temporarily shuts down the body for a certain amount of time, you git."

Francis nodded and continued for the Brit, "Yeah. The North Korean...Uhm Kyung Soo, I think. Yeah Kyung! Anyway... Kyung Soo dressed up as a doctor and replaced the pioson with the green liquid thing."

The Yankee frowned and commented, "Sounds to complicated, dudes."

"It is aru." Yao agreed, "Though I'm glad we went through this."

"Da."

"Speaking of missions..." Yao began to say and turned to face the Russian, "Where's my 60 grand aru?"

Ivan laughed in a hearty manner and ruffled the short man's hair, "Let's go to the bank."

* * *

**A/N; Yeah i had time to write a short epilogue. Sooooooo its finally done huh? Thats good. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to CtM, but I'm still thinking of a plot and stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone it means a lot and stuff. I might fix some small mistakes later on in life, when i get really bored. **


End file.
